Internet Friends
by Nara Zantos
Summary: UA without magic. It's about… Surprise surprise! NanoFate! With mature content. I rated it M for a reason! Meeting people from the internet can be really dangerous... or is it? Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

**Internet Friends**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Apologies for me taking down all my stories. Due to the stories I wrote, I kind of lost my job. It got circulated to other people with their own belief added therefore… I was thrown into a difficult position and resigned on the spot. I have taken down everything due to that very reason and has been fairly traumatised. I am finally back. Baby steps. I will be putting up all my stories again. Next is to start reading again. I will get back to writing but there may be some delay. Apologies for all the additional emails you will be receiving due to me re-posting my stories.**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE IN MY LIFE!**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

This story is mainly an UA without magic. It's about… Surprise surprise! NanoFate! With **mature content**. I rated it M for a reason! Read to find out more.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hi, my name is Takamachi Nanoha, 18 years old. I've never been in a relationship before. My three sizes… Well, that's a secret. Nyahaha.

Life is as usual… BORING! I don't enjoy the partying scene like your average teenager, plus I don't have clubbing friends to begin with. I enjoy my anime, manga and light novels.

I know what you are thinking, and nope! I am not an otaku! Okay… A little perhaps, but not full fledge.

I do have friends, good friends in fact! We are just not into the partying scene like clubbing etc. Good friends are hard to come by, so even just having a handful of true friends is good enough for me. We hang out all the time, dinner out and have sleep overs, the usual.

When we are not meeting each physically, we usual hang out at the same place, online.

Why am I online that much? Hmm… Have you ever felt like a third wheel?

It's not that my family doesn't love me. I love them very much and vice versa.

My parents have each other, always lovely dovely. Trust me, the way they behave is sweeter than the chocolate they add into some of the pastry!

Kyoya-nii-chan and Miyuki-nee-chan are really close. They both train in the dojo together almost every day, and perhaps it's also the age gap too. I do train with them when I was younger, but it's just not for me.

So yup, I am kind of the third wheel in the family, one that doesn't fit in properly anywhere. In the end, I kind of feel like my life has no direction, plus I have no plans for what I want to do with myself, hence I started trolling the internet.

-0-

I've known Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan ever since we were 6 years old. Funny that it all started with a fight!

We've been together ever since. They are my best friends! Both of them are multimillionaire but not the typical stuck up kind.

Suzuka-chan is the mellow one. You know what they say, the quiet ones are the fearsome ones! Believe me, it is true…

Arisa-chan is more straightforward. She tends to wear her heart on her sleeves.

Both of them are really sweet and caring, especially towards each other. Think my favourite question to them lately is "ohh… Why don't you two just go get a room already?"

Hayate-chan came along when I was 9. I got into a fight with her cousin, Vita-chan. No, there wasn't any hair pulling and cat scratching.

Well, Vita-chan is really cute and tiny, but she hates it when people say that about her. And so, when I saw her when she transferred into our school, I just couldn't resists commenting.

That's how it all started. Hayate-chan had to jump in to prevent me meeting Graf Eisen, Vita-chan's mallet.

I've always wondered where and how she hides that mallet of hers. Why does she carry one anyway?

Nevertheless, Vita-chan is 2 years my senior, I respect her and all but she's just too cute to not mess with. I simply just love hugging her and patting her head, even now!

Hayate-chan is a really nice, friendly and helpful girl. But she's… *coughs* THE craziest among us all. There's never a dull moment with her around.

She loves her cosplays and am very talented in it, except when she is tricking me to wear them!

Hayate-chan lost her parents due to a traffic accident when she was younger. It was a miracle that she even survived that accident. She had to be in a wheelchair for years before she started to walk again.

After the accident, her cousins came to live with her and took care of her. Signum-sensei, our teacher in college, is Vita-chan's elder sister. She is really strict most of the time, but she does have a nice side to her that she doesn't like showing. She is married to Shamal-sensei, our college's nurse.

Shamal-sensei's brother and sister, Zafira and Reinforce, lives with them too. So, the 6 of them function as a family, with Shamal-sensei taking the role of mum.

Yuuno-kun and I met when I was 9 years old too. I met him at the library in school when Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and I frequent there to work on our homework.

He helps out in the library after school. He seems to know where all the books are and was very helpful.

I think I read enough manga and watch enough anime to pick up the subtle hints that he has been trying to send through lately. I love him, but just as a friend. I really don't want to do anything to complicate this friendship, hence I decided to act like I'm super dense towards his hints.

That's only until he man up to confess. I hope that day doesn't come soon.

-0-

Enough of me rumbling about myself… Think you know me more than I do myself! I still have a few hours before dinner, so I should really log in to meet my fellow otakus *coughs* scratch that, my fellow internet friends.

Even though I am always conversing with someone in the forum, with so many people in my friend list, somehow, I still feel kind of lonely and empty.

The forum caters to almost everything. From anime/manga/light novels, to the more serious discussion in regards to world issue and such. It even has a dedicated IT section for forum members but most of them just mainly ask about gaming related issues.

Of course, I am the moderator for the anime/manga sector.

Arisa-chan is the moderator of the IT sector.

Suzuka-chan is the moderator for the music sector.

Hayate-chan is the moderator for the cosplay and fan art sector.

Yuuno-kun is the moderator for the serious sector, which I don't frequent.

Anyway, welcome to my world. _Welcome to TSAB forum._

 _Login: RaisingHeartExelion_

 _Password: *************_

* * *

This is my first go in fan fiction. Criticism are welcome but not too harshly please.


	2. Chapter 1

****Internet Friends****

* * *

 **Apologies for me taking down all my stories. Due to the stories I wrote, I kind of lost my job. It got circulated to other people with their own belief added therefore… I was thrown into a difficult position and resigned on the spot. I have taken down everything due to that very reason and has been fairly traumatised. I am finally back. Baby steps. I will be putting up all my stories again.** **Next is to start reading again.** **I will get back to writing but there may be some delay. Apologies for all the additional emails you will be receiving due to me re-posting my stories.**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE IN MY LIFE!**

 **This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **A/N:** This story is mainly an UA without magic. It's about… Surprise surprise! NanoFate! With **mature content**. I rated it M for a reason! Read to find out more.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nanoha POV**

Right, let's start the session with the newbie sector. It is always good to welcome the newbies to make them feel welcome. The more members there are, the better it is for the forum.

It helps to keep the forum alive. It is so sad to see so many forum died off due to low traffic.

After chatting up with a couple of newbies, there's this username that sort of caught my eye. BardicheAssault.

Interesting naming but looking at my username, who am I to criticise. Lol. I wonder if BardicheAssault is a male or female. Our female count seems to be pretty low compared to the male counts. But seriously, who puts their real gender nowadays…

-0-

 _BardicheAssault: Hi all. Fresh noob, hence here I am, posting my first post in the newbie corner._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hi_ _BardicheAssault. It is really nice to have you with us. Hope you will enjoy yourself in the forum. Don't be shy to ask for help – but do read the rules and useful tips first. They may point you to the right direction. Go crazy! ~ :D_

 _BardicheAssault: Hi RaisingHeartExelion. Yes Sir! Duly noted about the rules. Thanks for the welcome._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Arhhh, I'm not commanding you to do. It does help new members, plus we did spend the time to consolidate the helpful information. Was just hoping to put it to good use._

 _Tome of the Night Sky: Bawahahaha. The white devil is in action again! Please don't let her scare you off. I don't think she bites!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: *punches Tome of the Night Sky in the shoulder* BardicheAssault, please ignore Tome of the Night Sky. Once again, welcome to TSAB._

 _Tome of the Night Sky: *ouch* But she does hits…_

 _BardicheAssault: Why white devil?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: It's nothing. Nothing to worry about. It's just started from something silly. ;P_

* There were other random people welcoming BardicheAssault too in case you were wondering...

 _BardicheAssault: Should I be PM-ing Tome of the Night Sky instead? Perhaps Tome of the Night Sky can shard some light on it…_

 _Tome of the Night Sky: PM me whenever you want. *winks*_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: BardicheAssault, don't be silly. If you do that, you will never hear the end from Tome of the Night Sky._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: *lets a breath out loud* My favourite colour is pinkandwhite. I can be a little strict when need be, hence…_

 _Tome of the Night Sky: That version is sooooooo redacted._

 _BardicheAssault: Intriguing._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I'm not that strict… It's not as if I am an instructor. *smiles*_

 _Tome of the Night Sky: Yup, just the white devil that's all. *runs away*_

 _BardicheAssault: Ahhhh… Should I be leaving now too?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Please don't. Stay. Have fun. Chat up with others._

 _BardicheAssault: RaisingHeartExelion, I have been trying to download anime from the forum but am unable to do so. I can't even get into the threads for the download section._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: BardicheAssault, by any chance, did you read the help file located at the very top of the newbie section?_

 _BardicheAssault: I did. But it did not help me access the download section._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really?! You read it and you are asking me how you can download anime…_

 _Tome of the Night Sky: She is soooo gona chew you. You better run and hide!_

 _BardicheAssault: *perspiration drips from forehead*_

 _Tome of the Night Sky: All the best. God speed! If you get bored here, you are always welcome to visit the cosplay section._ J Unlike the download section, cosplay section do not use any restrict lock.

 _RaisingHeartExelion: BardicheAssault, please read this_ _-_ _Guideline for new comers_

 _BardicheAssault: Why can't you just tell me? Do I really have to read it?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Seriously! Nobody reads nowadays? Instructions doesn't mean anything anymore…_

 _BardicheAssault: Chillax RaisingHeartExelion. I just have 4 more post to go! *winks*_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wow! You read it!_

 _BardicheAssault: Excuse me?!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: My bad. Glad you read the doc. 3 more now I guess. So, which anime are you after? *gives BardicheAssault a mana charge*_

 _BardicheAssault: Heehee. Sorry for pulling your leg. Tome of the Night Sky PM me to try it. I just couldn't resists it. Well, I am open to most anime I guess._

 _BardicheAssault: there are some really old ones I am after too. What's the mana charge for?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Such as? Perhaps I can help. But it may cost you a mana charge_ J

 _BardicheAssault: 1. I'm gone!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really?!_

 _-0-_

* One an hour later… BardicheAssault switches to PM RaisingHeartExelion

 _BardicheAssault: Hey RaisingHeartExelion. You still there?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes. I thought you left…_

 _BardicheAssault: Yeah. Left to feed my dog and shower._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Lol. Cute dog?_

 _BardicheAssault: Arf is the cutest! Just like the owner! Not my words! That's just what me mum use to say all the time. Arf is really cute though._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Says the owner. Haha. I bet Arf is really cute. Don't worry. I believe you._

 _BardicheAssault: Wow. You believe people easily. Do you get cheated often?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fine! Arf is ugly and you know it._

 _BardicheAssault: Hey… That hurts…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: jk. So you haven't tell me what old anime you looking for…_

 _BardicheAssault: Brain Powerd, Macross 7, sorcerer hunter and as such. The 1990s age group._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wow. You should be able to find some of the more popular ones in the threads. Here's the link for Brain Powerd as there isn't a thread for it. Link_

 _BardicheAssault: Thanks! Hey RaisingHeartExelion, are most people here Japanese?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yeah, kinda. Why? You aren't from Japan?_

 _BardicheAssault: Well, I do understand the language. I'm currently in Italy. My family moves around quite a bit. Think we may be visiting Japan soon-ish._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: That must be hard for you, all that moving. Oh well, when you do come to Japan, if you're in Tokyo, feel free to PM me. I can show you around a little. Only if I am free. No promises._

 _BardicheAssault: Your meet up with random people from the forum in real? Wow! You are brave! What makes you think I'm not like some creepy internet guy?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You said your mum says you are cute. Guy usually don't get describe as cute…_

 _BardicheAssault: Ha. You will never know! Don't worry, I am not some creepy internet guy. Thanks for the offer. Will keep that in mind. RaisingHeartExelion, you are a very nice person. I like you. See you around aye. Need to hit the sacks._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Erm… Good night._

Okay, that was weird I thought… but the "I like you" did bring a smile to my face. And to my surprise, BardicheAssault and I continued chatting about random stuff for the next fortnight daily.


	3. Chapter 2

****Internet Friends****

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hayate POV**

Finally it is lunchtime! Gosh! I'm starving for both food and information! Nanoha-chan has been fairly quiet in the forum lately. I can see that she is logged in but haven't been posting much.

I quickly made my way to the usual table out by the field and saw that the Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan are already there.

"Hey Nanoha-chan. You been fairly quiet recently in the forum lately. I've been meaning to ask but keeps getting side tracked… Is everything alright? Even when you are watching anime, you are still more active. You seem to be logged in daily but haven't heard much from you."

Arisa-chan jumps in "good luck with that. I had been asking her for days now. All I get is 'Nothing'."

Suzuka-chan joins in "Perhaps she had been busy with something else? Well, she is logged in though…"

At this point, everybody turns and looks at Nanoha.

Nanoha scratches her left cheek and replied with a smile, "Nyahaha. It's nothing. I am online, aren't I. Nothing to worry about."

The trio just look at Nanoha… She seems happy so that means nothing bad is happening they all presume and just let it slip.

-0-

Two weeks later

During lunchtime, the trio noticed that Nanoha was looking kind of down.

Yuuno-kun managed to join us today but as usual, he doesn't seem to be able to read into the mood Nanoha is in, and he just went on and on. He doesn't really seem to care that he is not getting any reply from Nanoha.

Finally, 10 minutes before lunchtime ends, Yuuno-kun rushes off while saying something about his assignment was due. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan took this chance to excuse themselves so that they can have some alone time. As they were standing to leave, they gave me the 'you go find out and update us later' look.

So it's up to me then.

"Nanoha-chan, what's wrong? You seem a bit down for a whole week now. Plus you haven't logged in for the last few days. Are you not feeling well? Are your family members all good?"

Nanoha takes a deep breath and lets it out, then replied "Everybody is fine, Hayate-chan. I am not sick too. Why is everyone asking me that? Even my mum was asking the same thing yesterday over dinner…"

"Well, it's because it is written all over your face…" Nanoha-chan immediately brings both her hands to cup her face, blushing a little and returning a sad smile… "Is it really that obvious? It's just… Nothing."

"Hey, don't nothing me. Come on, you know you can tell me everything."

-0-

Nanoha-chan seems to ponder a little, as if she is weighing some options in her mind, and finally replies as she slouches over the table, with her arms crossed on the table and buries her head in it "She hasn't come online for a while now. We had been chatting up a fair bit for two weeks daily. She's very nice to and easy to chat with. But suddenly out of the blue, she just stopped coming online… I wonder if I had done something or said something wrong…"

"Who do you mean by 'she'?" Nanoha-chan then looks up at me and replied "BardicheAssault…" A sly smile immediately forms on my face.

 **Nanoha POV**

'Ohh, that smile…. This can't be good…'

Hayate-chan then says, "Ho ho… So, you have been chatting with that newbie from that day? And you had been chatting with her daily for two weeks… Hmm… It must be that two weeks where you are not active in the forum! What do you guys talk about for hours each day, huh?"

"Hayate-chan, it's not like we were constantly chatting. We just kinda watch anime together, discuss about it and such."

Hayate immediately replies, "How do you watch anime with her? Did you both meet in real without telling any of us?"

"Noooo… That is so not possible. And I barely know her! You know I won't do that! She says she is in Italy at the moment. There something called dual screen, Hayate-chan."

I can see a sparkle in Hayate-chan's eyes, that means she is going to poke fun at me now… Hayate says, "So, you meaning to tell me that you were busy chatting and watching anime with _her_ instead of chatting with us? I see…"

Hayate immediately takes her phone out and start texting.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Hayate says, "Well, this is interesting news! And interesting news has to be shared!"

"Have you forgotten?! I told you she hasn't logged in for over a week now…" Nanoha says and sighs.

"True. But what does it have to do with you feeling down? Do you miss chatting with her?" Hayate said.

"That's not true, Hayate-chan. How can I miss someone that I've only known for less than a month…"

With that said, the bell rang, and both Nanoha and Hayate left the table to return to their respective class.

-0-

So for the next few days, the trio just gang up and make fun of me.

"Guys, you all really need to let it go…"

The trio replied in unison, "Only when we feel like it!"

With that, days became weeks, and weeks became months. And just when I have totally given up on BardicheAssault contacting me, a PM alert came up.

-0-

 _BardicheAssault: Heya, how have you been? Just checking in to see if the offer still stands. I will be in Japan next month!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hmm… you just disappear for months without any notice and you still dare to ask?!_

 _BardicheAssault: Haha. Were you counting the days?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Who's counting?! It's only been 4 months!_

 _BardicheAssault: You were counting the days… Did you missed me?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why would I… miss you?!_

 _BardicheAssault: It's been 4 months and 3 days. I really miss chatting with you._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: …_

 _BardicheAssault: Gomen-ne, RaisingHeartExelion. One thing led to another… I didn't expect to be away that long._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fine. It's alright. It's not like you made a promise to chat with me every day._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: And I do miss chatting with you!_

 _BardicheAssault: Really?!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Noooo…. Typo! That was meant for my friend. Wrong chat! Please ignore that!_

 _BardicheAssault: Right… But I already read it… So it's meant for me!_ *winks*

* After some moment of silence…

 _BardicheAssault: … So?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I didn't miss you at all. Not one bit._

 _BardicheAssault: It breaks my heart a little when you say that… but I was asking if the offer still stands._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Oh, that. Yea. Why not. But what days? Cos I still have to attend classes and all. How long will you be in Japan for?_

 _BardicheAssault: 2 weeks stating from 08/03/2015._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You can do quite a bit in 2 weeks. Any specific places you would like to visit?_

 _BardicheAssault: Yeah. I was hoping to get a good look around. Have nothing planned out yet. Will have to do some reading I guess. Perhaps I can leave it to the local to come up with some fantastic plans._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, I can recommend some places to visit and such I guess._

 _BardicheAssault: Even though nothing is set in stone yet, it's a date!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wait…! What?!_


	4. Chapter 3

****Internet Friends****

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nanoha POV**

After 2 more weeks of chatting. The situation seems to be changing bit by bit… More information was shared and some flirting seems to have made its way into the conversation...

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Are you still alright with my friends coming along to meet you?_

 _BardicheAssault: The more the merrier. As long as you will be there then all's good._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: We shall see. :P_

 _BardicheAssault: Hey, what do you mean by that?! If you are not there, I won't meet your friends alone. That's not fair…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Alright. Alright. I promise you that I will be there._

 _BardicheAssault: Really?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Cross my heart._

 _BardicheAssault: And cross my soul._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So, if we are really going to meet in real, I would need to know more about you!_

 _BardicheAssault: Fair enough. I guess I will need to know more about you too!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: First thing first, I like your username. It is unique. But I am hoping that you can tell me your real name…_

 _BardicheAssault: Hahaha. My name is Fate T. Harlaown._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: My name is Takamachi Nanoha._

 _BardicheAssault: Nice to meet you, Nanoha._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Nice to meet you too, Fate-san._

 _BardicheAssault: Haha… this feels a little silly…_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes?_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What is it?_

 _BardicheAssault: Haha… It sound really good when I say it out loud._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You are embarrassing me… *blushes*_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fate is a nice name too. But Feito will be closer to how I am pronouncing it. Sorry to change your name. :P_

 _BardicheAssault: All good. That way of pronouncing sounds good too… Especially when you are the one saying it…_

Gosh! It is actually quite addictive. Fate-san… Fate-san… Fate-chan… I wonder how my name sounds like when she says it…

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Lol. So where are you from?_

 _BardicheAssault: Well… I've been around enough! I was born in Italy._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Italy… Is that why you like to use sweet words?_

 _BardicheAssault: Haha. I don't think so. I just thought you deserve those words…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Now you're gona make me blush again… Don't think this is going to be good for my health._

 _BardicheAssault: Really? So sad that I missed it. I reckon that I am helping your blood circulate more…_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable chatting with you… I'm actually not a very social social person._

 _BardicheAssault: It feels like I've know you much longer…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I like chatting with you too…_

 _-0-_

* 10 days left before the meet up.

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Say, if we are meeting up at the station near your hotel, how would I be able to recognise you? I still don't know how you look like…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Maybe you can send a picture or something._

 _BardicheAssault: Haha… that would not be possible because I'm not home._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Where are you then?_

 _BardicheAssault: I'm currently in UK._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wow… You really do get around!_

 _BardicheAssault: I will find you instead. At the train station._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, I'm not going to be sending my picture to a stranger if that's what you want. :P_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: How are you going to find me if you don't even know how I look?_

 _BardicheAssault: Well, I will just look for the prettiest girl around!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Ha! I am no babe. Trust me!_

 _BardicheAssault: Just wait by the ticket booth. I will be able to find you._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Don't you find this exciting? Hee hee_

 _BardicheAssault: You always make my heart skip a beat just by having you chatting with me…_

 _-0-_

* 7 days before the meet up.

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So, how's UK?_

 _BardicheAssault: Duno. I'm not there anymore._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Then where are you at the moment?_

 _BardicheAssault: 1 step closer to your heart._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Haha… Funny… Nice try though._

 _BardicheAssault: Never hurts to try!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really, where are you now?_

 _BardicheAssault: France_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wait. You are always in a different country! How are you always online at the same time to chat?_

 _BardicheAssault: My dear Nanoha, there is an amazing invention called an alarm clock._

 _BardicheAssault: The truth is… I plan my time around your log in time…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You really left me speechless…_

Why does she put in so much effort to plan her time around mine? What am I to her? Am I so important to her that she plans her time around my schedule? Do I actually mean something to her? And I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat… It's nice to be wanted… To mean something to someone… No. Not someone… By her…

 _BardicheAssault: You still there?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yeah_

 _BardicheAssault: Thought I've lost you…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: No. I will always be here for you…_

 _BardicheAssault: That's nice to know…_

 _-0-_

* 5 days before the meet up.

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So, which country are you in today?_

 _BardicheAssault: Turkey_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why do you travel so much?_

 _BardicheAssault: It's a story for another time…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So, you meet anyone during your trip?_

 _BardicheAssault: Yes_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Him? Her?_

 _BardicheAssault: Her_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Lucky her… I'm… I'm happy for you…_

 _BardicheAssault: Really?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What do you expect me to say then!_

 _BardicheAssault: The truth_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why does it matter?!_

 _BardicheAssault: It depends._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, I don't think it matters anyway…_

 _BardicheAssault: The truth is… I did meet someone during this trip. But both of us seems to be dancing around each other…_

 _BardicheAssault: I'm not usually like that with people. There's something about her that draws me in… Something really special about her that just make me behave differently when I am around her…_

 _BardicheAssault: I want to take the first step… but am biding my time…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, you should say how you feel… before you miss the chance to._

 _BardicheAssault: Are you hinting something to me?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: No. I mean to "her" that you met on this trip…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You know what, why don't we change topic?_

 _BardicheAssault: What if I don't want to?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hmm… Can I log out then?_

 _BardicheAssault: K. But just a few more sentences before we change topic…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes master._

 _BardicheAssault: …_

 _BardicheAssault: As I was saying. It's funny how we just sort of met, but she left a huge impact in my mind._

 _BardicheAssault: I can't stop thinking about her…_

 _BardicheAssault: I would like to know her a little more first and also to find out if she feels the same way too…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, recently I realise that time doesn't really matter as much. So you have my blessing… Good luck!_

Why? Why does my heart hurt so much?! I thought I actually meant something to her… I guess I was super wrong…

 _BardicheAssault: Funny. She's from Japan too!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Great for you._

 _BardicheAssault: She lives in Uminari City_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really! Or are you just rubbing it in?!_

 _BardicheAssault: Rubbing?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Nothing_

 _BardicheAssault: I have been talking to her a lot lately._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Great_

 _BardicheAssault: I think she feels something for me too._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Awesome_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Will she be joining us in Japan then?_

 _BardicheAssault: Guess so._

 _BardicheAssault: Hmm… Her initial would be T. N. too!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: K_

 _BardicheAssault: Guess what?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What?_

 _BardicheAssault: I won't be able to come online for the next 2 days._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Okay. Have fun with her._

 _BardicheAssault: Don't think I can. But I will be missing her lots._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Think that's enough for today. I will let my friends know that it will be you plus 1._

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yeah?_

 _BardicheAssault: I still don't know what she looks like… I can't wait to see her…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Okay. Now you really lost me…_

 _BardicheAssault: I just can't wait to see you for real, Nanoha._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yea right._


	5. Chapter 4

****Internet Friends****

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Nanoha POV**

* 2 days before the meet up

 _BardicheAssault: BardicheAssault reporting in from China!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hey Fate-san. What's up?_

 _BardicheAssault: Hey Nanoha, do you think it's possible for us to meet up without your friends tagging along?_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't mind the crowd, but I was hoping to know you a bit more first and spend some time with you…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So you want the 3 of us to hang out for the first day? Great._

 _BardicheAssault: 3? I mean just the 2 of us._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What about the "her" that you met on this trip?_

 _BardicheAssault: I guess you should just meet me to find out then. *winks*_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fine. Whatever. I will let my friends know… I will be breaking the rule just this once!_

 _BardicheAssault: Thank you. Hope to see you soon._

 _-0-_

* 1 day before the meet up

"Hayate-chan! I still can't believe it! I still can't believe myself that I am actually going to be the first one to break our rules."

"But you are always the one to break the rules" Hayate said.

"Well, if the rules are silly or not applicable, they are meant to be broken…"

"So says the white devil. What was it with you and rules again?!" Hayate said while laughing.

"Yes, yes, I am the one who create the rules, and I am the one who breaks them. Happy?"

"Ecstatic! Especially when you admit it with a pout!" Hayate said while laughing even harder.

After the laughing bug is gone, Hayate-chan looks at me with a sly smile, "Are you looking forward to tomorrow? To meet this _Fate_?"

"I thought I told you what she wrote. She met someone on this trip while making her way to Japan from across the world. There's not much to look forward to now…"

"And I thought you said that she is _just a friend_ …" Hayate said.

"You don't have to stress that… She is just a friend… now."

Hayate sighs then said while looking straight at Nanoha, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"I read the conversation too… Don't think you can hide your feelings from me… You dog! Sneaking around like that behind our back!" Hayate said while giving me a hard slap on my back.

"Just meet up with her and you will find out" Hayate said just as we left for our classes.

-0-

*The meet up!

"Hayate-chan… Are you sure you can't join us? There's still half an hour before the meeting time. Why don't you just join us?"

"And be the third wheel? I rather stay home and spend more time with Rein. She looks extremely gorgeous in this get up!" Hayate said as I hear her phone camera going off non-stop.

"Don't be silly… I am the third wheel… So if you come along, it will even things out!"

Hayate said "Well, all the best of luck! I got to go!"

And she hung up before I could reply! Arrrh! I just want this day to be over with! I mean, I am glad that I finally get to meet Fate-chan. But Fate-chan has someone else in her life now… I really don't think it would be appropriate at this point of time…

-0-

While I was staring blankly ahead of me, I saw this person, looking straight at me, and she is making her way over now!

Long blond hair that goes all the way down to her knees, with a black ribbon near the end of her smooth silky looking hair… It goes really well with her slim build.

As she stops in front of me, I realise that she is almost a whole head taller than me. Her eyes… That deep rich wine burgundy that just draws me in… All I did was to stare into her eyes…

She did the same for a moment, and decided to speak up. "Hi there. If I'm not wrong, you are Nanoha, right?" the person said.

"Yes… So you must be Fate-chan…" Then she smiled… There's no word that I can come up with to describe her smile… She is simply too… too… GORGEOUS! It's as if she is an angel from heaven!

-0-

She waited for me patiently while I stared at her, and I finally remember how to speak!

"Silly me… Where's my manners…! Nice to meet you, Fate-chan. Arrh! I mean Fate-san!"

Fate laughed a little and said "chan is fine. You can call me anything you like, Nanoha."

Ohh… the way she says my name… Wait! She has someone in her life! Don't fall for her trap!

"Then, shall we go? I was thinking of bringing you to Takeshita Street. Since it is Sunday today, there's lots of things happening there."

"Fine by me. Please lead the way, my lady" Fate said while bowing a little with one hand extending out.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

In the subway, I turn to look at her and commented to Nanoha, "You look really pretty today, Nanoha."

"Are you joking with me? Here I am, in my usual blue skirt, usual pink blouse and a white hoodie jacket… How does that equal pretty?" Nanoha said.

I just can't stop myself from looking at her. I like how she ties her hair up with a high side ponytail. Her brunette hair just compliments her features more. Her eyes seems to be purple-ish but blue when light shines on it. The blue reminds me of the cloudless endless sky… Think I may lose myself if I continue to stare.

"Nanoha, will we be eating soon when we get there?"

"It's only 1030. Are you hungry?" Nanoha replied.

"Actually I am a little hungry. I just got off the plane 3 hours ago. I went straight to the hotel to freshen up and here I am."

"Wait... What? 3 hours ago? Are you going to be alright? You must be tired. Do you want to head back to the hotel to rest up? We can always do this another day." Nanoha said with a hint of worry on her face.

"Na. It's all good. I want to make the most out of the day. That way, I get to spend more time with you."

-0-

"Fate-chan, you are quite a flirt… Aren't you. I thought you met someone recently … And here… The way you talk… Correct me if I'm wrong… But aren't you just flirting with me?" Nanoha said.

'Hmm… This girl is really thick! Unbelievable! She watches so many series of anime yet she still can't get my simplest hints… Guess I just have to tell her directly.'

"Ne, Nanoha, remember I said that she is from Japan?"

"Yes." Nanoha replied. "And I also said that her initials would be T. N."

"What you are trying to say, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked while looking a little lost, tilting her head a little to her left.

'Last hint…'

"Remember I said that I still don't know what she looks like, and I can't wait to see her…"

"Truth be told Fate-chan, you lost me when you said that. But I didn't really want to pay attention at that point of time. My bad." Nanoha confesses.

I couldn't hide my smile when I said this while looking into her eyes…

"Na… no… ha… I finally got to meet her. She is awesome! A little slow at times but AWESOME! She is about a head shorter than me, with beautiful brunette hair that compliments her features. Her eyes seems to be purple-ish but blue when light shines on it. She looks like an angel from heaven…"

"Meaning?" Nanoha asked while looking a little stunned, as if her brain is working at maximum speed to process what she just heard.

"Well, I am looking right at her…"

'There! I finally said it!' Even though I am really worried about what kind of reaction I will get, I just couldn't stop smiling…

Nanoha looked like she had just been spooked out, then she just opens and closes her mouth like a fish, as if she is trying to say something but can't find her voice to, and she just stared straight back at me… As if something finally clicked in her head, she immediately started blushing… Her face is even redder than a tomato! I never knew that a human's face can get that red.

Then she look down and started staring to the ground.

Pity. How I wish I can see her face while she connects all the hints together.

The train came, and the train left. Nanoha is still standing there, staring at the ground... I couldn't take it anymore and I just crack up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Nanoha POV**

So she finally got to meet her.

Great!

Just what I need to know… NOT!

Wait a minute… It sounds as if she is describing… Me!

But it can't be… I must have misheard what she said…

Maybe my wishes of being wanted by her are overwriting what I am hearing in reality…

"Meaning?"

"Well, I am looking right at her…" Fate replied.

Did she really said what I think she said?! I… I… can't believe this is really happening… I… I… am the one she met on her trip! She does feel something for me too!

Gosh! Too much blood rushing to my head… I'm starting to feel a little dizzy… Is it the blood? Or am I simply dizzy from happiness?

I don't think I can look at her at this moment so I dropped my head and started staring on the ground… Think I am going to die of happiness…

Unable to compute…

-0-

When I heard her laughing, I snap back to reality.

I lifted my head up just in time to see her wipe tears away from her eyes from all that laughing.

Happiness looks good on her… It suits her… I wish I can always bring her happiness. Wait! What am I thinking? That's like many steps too far!

As I was about to say something to her, the train arrived. When the doors opened, she leaned in a little to hold my hand and said "Let's go, Nanoha" and she started boarding the train with me in tow.

I'm glad that the train wasn't too packed. This gave us some room to ourselves. Fate-chan led me to the opposite side of the door. Still holding onto my hand, she then leaned against the divider, placing me to stand right in front of her.

-0-

I look at our hands where we are connected, then I can feel a fresh set of blush even on my ears!

When I look up at her, she blushes a little, scratches her cheek and smiles.

Even though I'm as red as a tomato, I couldn't help but smile back at her.

After that, we just stood there in silence, not an awkward kind of silence but the comfortable kind of silence, holding each other's hand, intertwining our fingers.

When we arrive at Takeshita Street, we head to one of the cafés so that Fate-chan can have a nibble before lunch. We were seated outside of the café, having a wee table all to ourselves.

Fate-chan never once let go of my hand… Do you know difficult it was to pass the gentry whilst holding hands?!

Well, I'm not going to complain about it… Because this just feels too good to be wrong.

I ordered a hot chocolate for myself, Fate-chan got herself a mochaccino and a slice of the cake of the day. Even while eating her cake, she did not let go of my hand… I think people around us are starting to laugh at us… Some of them seem to be pointing at us and whispering something.

Why can't they just ignore us and let us be in a world of our own?

As if Fate-chan can read my mind, she said, "We can always just ignore them. They are just jealous of me because I am holding onto an angel's hand."

I look at her, not knowing what to say in this situation… "I'm not the angel, you are, Fate-chan."

After laughing a little, she had this serious look on her face, and said "If this is bothering you, we can always stop…"

Just as she was about to let go of my hand, I tighten my grip to show her that it is more than alright, I welcome it. "It's fine. I want to hold Fate-chan's hand too."

-0-

After the café, we walked around, shopped around, and had more food.

Somehow, the time just disappeared! It is already getting to dinner time. Where did the time go?!

"Fate-chan, it is almost dinner time. Do you want to grab some dinner together before you head back to your hotel?"

"I have a better idea! How about we make our way back, grab some dinner and eat in my hotel room?" Fate-chan replied.

I gave her a sheepish look, "Yo… your ho… hotel room?"

Fate-chan immediately throws up her hand and started waving them defensively, "Ah! I don't mean that! I'm not gona do anything funny! I thought it would be a more comfy environment to sit down, eat and chat… without distraction nor interruption. I promise that I won't make a move on you!"

-0-

With that said, we went ahead with her plan. We got some bento and snacks from the nearby convenience store and currently are in the lift, approaching her room with every second passing.

My heart seems to be beating twice as fast! This is so exciting yet embarrassing. I feel kind of sluttish… Going to a hotel with a stranger…

Once in her room, Fate-chan excused herself to freshen up before dinner and suggested that I should get comfy while waiting.

Once she lets go of my hand… It feels like the warmth I felt on my hand and in my heart immediately died of with her absent…

'Deep breaths Nanoha… Deep breaths! Nothing is gona happen if you don't allow to. Relax! It's just a room… a hotel room. No difference from going to someone else's room!'

-0-

We literally just sat there and chatted through dinner, telling each other a bit more about our lives, getting to know each other a bit more. Fate-chan is a very good listener, and she is very understanding too…

It seems like I am doing most of the talking… I want to know more about her too!

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, breaking up the conversation. I quickly grab my phone to see who has interrupted us.

Hayate-chan… Why are you calling me? "Hi Haya…"

"Where the hell are you?! Do you know what time it is already?!" Hayate shouted!

It was so loud that Fate-chan could hear every single word. Both Fate-chan and I was shocked by this.

"You better start walking that ass of yours to my house, NOW! At least give me a heads up next time… I had to lie to your mother when she called asking for you. I told her you fell asleep at mine, so you better come over."

"Hayate-chan… What are you talking about? Why did my mum called you?"

"Nanoha-chan, its half pass one in the morning now. I have been calling and texting you. Think your mum tried calling you too. Where about are you anyway?" Hayate said.

I was shocked by this news flash. I quickly look at my watch to make sure that this was not a prank!

Unbelievable! Seriously, where did the time go?

Looking at Fate-chan, I replied as softly as a whisper, looking super embarrassed, "I'm actually in Fate-chan's hotel room. We came back here to have dinner and chat. I'm sorry. I will come over now…"

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I didn't mean to keep you out this late. I really didn't mean to get you into trouble!" Fate said, and she called the reception to grab me a cab.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan. It's my fault. I should have kept an eye on the time. I have school tomorrow so I should have known better…"

"It's my fault for keeping you out so late. I really enjoyed your company, and I really love chatting with you." Fate said.

The phone rang, the receptionist called, informing that the cab is en route and will arrive in 10 minutes.

After placing the phone back down, Fate-chan then said, "I guess this is goodbye for today then. I will walk you down… But before that, do you think I can give you a goodnight kiss?"

"I thought you said you won't be trying anything?"

Smiling at the thought that I'm going to get a kiss from Fate-chan…

"Only if it's fine with you. If you don't want me to, it's fine too." Fate replied.

"Nyahahaha… I guess it's fine if it is just one…"

Fate then came up close to me… She leans in and inches closer and closer…

I can practically feel her hot breath on my lips…

And our lips met. Her lips are so warm and soft… It felt like electricity was running from her lips onto mine. It was not much longer than a brief peck but it still took my breath away...

When we parted, just a few centimetres away from each other's face, Fate-chan whispered, "Nanoha… Can I get one more?"

Still feeling the sensation from my first kiss with Fate-chan, words failed me, hence I could only reply with "Mmm".

Fate-chan wraps her arms around my waist, pulling my body close to hers, leaving no gap between us, bodies pressing together, leans in to give me another kiss.

A deeper kiss, much more forceful than the first, with much more passion and desire… I simply lost track of everything around me, with my sole focus only on Fate-chan, the sensation of being held by her in her arms and our kisses. I then wrap my hands around the back of her neck, not wanting this sensation to stop… And the phone rang.


	7. Chapter 6

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Nanoha POV**

By the time I got to Hayate-chan's house, it is 10 past 0200.

Ohh, you can tell just how pissed off she is by the look she wears on her face. I don't think that sorry is going to cover it, but that should be the first thing to say to her. It was so sweet of her to wait outside her front door for me as she could have waited inside.

Once I paid for the cab, with Fate-chan's money, only because she insisted when I got in the cab, I quickly walked over to Hayate-chan. "Hayate-chan, go…"

*Slap* Hayate-chan slapped me in the face. She must have slapped me with all her force! It bloody hurts!

As I was holding my red pained left cheek, I saw Hayate-chan holding her right hand. The slap must have hurt her too. And tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Baka!" Hayate said as she tackled me with a hug. "I was so worried about you when I couldn't reach you. Why didn't you check your phone?" Hayate said in between her sniffles.

"Gomen ne, Hayate-chan. really… Gomenasai…"

"I was so worried. I don't know if something had happened to you or what. What if she had kidnapped you or worse, what if she had hurt you… never! And I really mean never ever! Never ever go meet a stranger without any back up…"

-0-

By the time we settled into bed, it was almost 0300. It took quite a while for her to calm down. I won't blame her as it was totally my fault. I would have done the same if I was in her shoes.

We both decided to skip the morning class as we were going to be too tired. Hayate-chan had left a note for Signum-sensei so that we can sleep in a little more before heading to college.

Later that morning, by the time we got to school, it was near lunch time. We went straight to the usual table out by the field and waited for Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan.

Even since this morning, Hayate-chan had not spoken a single word to me… What should I do to break this tension?!

"So, would you like to explain yourself? You do know that this Fate of yours is so going get it from me when I see her, right." Hayate said with a monotone voice.

And so, I told her everything, not leaving out any single detail… I owe her that much. And once I got to the point when Fate-chan asked if she could give me a goodnight kiss, I remembered the kisses we shared, my fingers went up to my lips, remembering the sensation of being kissed… I immediately started to blush… so badly that I thought I felt steam coming out of my ears.

Of course, Hayate-chan being Hayate-chan. She never misses anything…

"So… you guys kissed right? How was the kiss? Was it good?" Hayate-chan asked cheekily.

All I could do was to sit there, head down, and blushed intensively. I didn't even realise that Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan had just arrived.

Arisa-chan asked, "What's wrong with her? Why is she behaving like that?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Arisa-chan…" Suzuka said while slapping lightly on Arisa's arm.

Hayate-chan then sang, " _Someone gave her first kiss away_ ~!"

"Really?! When? Who? How? Was it with that Fate from the forum?" Arisa asked.

"Unless Nanoha-chan had other plans for yesterday that we not know of, it has to be Fate." Suzuka stating her conclusion.

"Right, Hayate-chan?" Suzuka asked as she look over to Hayate and got a confirmation nod.

"So, when will we get to meet this Fate of yours? Do you have any arrangement with her to meet up today? You better not repeat what happened yesterday. I will not cover for you like that again unless you let me know in advance." Hayate said.

"Did we miss something?" Arisa asked.

Hayate explained what happened yesterday to both Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan.

"Wow… Going MIA during the first meeting… That's no joke, Nanoha-chan!" Arisa-chan said.

The trio then took turns to have a go at me. By the time they finished, lunch time was over.

-0-

Classes went by fairly quickly today. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, Hayate-chan and I had the same class at the end of the day. Both Monday and Wednesday are the two days that we will definitely walk home together as we finish classes together.

Technically, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan will walk home with me and Hayate-chan, then get pick up from my place. We usually will stop somewhere for a drink before we head home.

As I was about to rush off, Arisa-chan asked, "Where are you going? Aren't we walking home together today? It's Monday."

'Oh yea. It's Monday… How did I forget?'

"She's just dying to go meet up with Fate." Suzuka said.

" _Even if you can keep my body here, you all can never keep her heart and soul_ …~" Hayate dramatically said.

"Nope, it's fine. We can have our drinks first. It's not like we had a set time to meet up today. I did have to kind of have to rush off yesterday…"

"You mean today, right." Hayate said, stressing to remind me of how late it was.

-0-

We met up with Yuuno-kun on the way to the gates. He usually goes for drinks with us before heading home too.

As we got closer to the gates, I saw a familiar figure standing by the gates waiting patiently.

Even just by seeing her from afar, my heart skipped a beat.

Fate-chan saw us approaching, she turned and waved in our direction. I instantly ran up to her.

"Why are you here? How did you know where I am? How did you know what time my classes finishes?"

"Haha… You told me about your school yesterday, remember?" Fate-chan replied while using her finger to tap on my nose.

By this time, the rest had caught up. Everybody was staring at her.

"Fate-chan, these are my best friends. Starting from the right, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, Hayate-chan and Yuuno-kun."

"Hi all, nice to meet you!"Fate greeted.

"So… this is the infamous _Fate_!" Hayate said.

"Ahh, Hayate-san, I owe you an apology. I am so sorry about what happened. I promise that it will not happen again! This is my cell phone number, I just picked it up today. Nanoha, here you go, this is my number." Fate-chan said as she hands out slips of paper with her cell phone number written on it.

"Don't think you can get away with it just like that. You and I need to have a chat later at some stage." Hayate said firmly while looking at Fate.

"So, how did you know what time we finish?"

Fate-chan raises her hand behind her head and replied, "I didn't. I went to the office to check the schedules, but because I wasn't too sure which extra modules you are taking, so it is either 1500 or 1700. I've been waiting at the gates since 1430 just in case."

"Wow" was replied from all of us.

"We are about to go somewhere for a drink before we head home. Would you like to join us, Fate-chan?"

"Only if it is okay with everyone. I would hate to get in the way of your gathering…" Fate-chan replied as she looked at the rest for approval.

Everyone agreed and we went on our merry way. Fate-chan came up to walk beside me. We just looked at each other and smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Yuuno POV**

I seriously think that I am being left out of the loop here… Something seems to have happened yesterday. I thought the trio went with Nanoha to meet Fate. I wonder what changed…

Anyway, Nanoha's birthday is coming soon… Perhaps I can get everyone to agree to hold a party for her to celebrate and use this chance to get a little closer to her.

When we got on the bus, I quickly took the seat beside her. Fate was staring at me for a while before settling for another seat. Nanoha gave me a punch on my arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Nanoha said nothing and just looked out the window while the trio just giggled. Fate turned and faced this way. She kept on staring at me and Nanoha.

What's her deal?!

"Nanoha, do you have anything planned for this coming Sunday?"

"Think I would be showing Fate-chan around. Why's that?" Nanoha replied.

"Well, I still have to check with everyone, but I was wondering if you want to have a party to celebrate your birthday…"

"Ohh, my birthday?! I had totally forgotten about it. Nyahahah…" Nanoha said.

When we got to the café, I threw the idea across the table. Everybody agreed instantly as they all had already set time aside to celebrate Nanoha's birthday. Well, everyone except Fate.

"Your birthday is on this coming Sunday?! Why didn't you tell me?" Fate asked with that news flash.

"Nyahaha. I had totally forgotten about it myself too, Fate-chan." Nanoha replied in defence.

"My family will be arriving this Saturday…" Fate said with a sad look on her face.

Why does she have a sad look on her face? It's not like they are best pals. Missing a new friend's birthday is no biggie, especially someone that you just got to know….

 **Fate POV**

How can one forget their birthday?!

Let's see, kaa-san and Chrono-nii will be arriving late Saturday. I better contact them to see if they have anything planned for Sunday.

Arrh, it doesn't matter. I will just tell them that I already had plans for Sunday. It's Nanoha's birthday, I won't miss it for the world!

"Ne, Nanoha, what are you doing for dinner later? If you are free, would you like to have dinner together?"

"Emm… I just need to give my mum a call to inform her that I won't be needing dinner." Nanoha replied.

And before I can say anything else, Hayate cut in," Ho ho… A date is it? Fate, how about coming over to my place for dinner? Or should I say, come over to mine for dinner tonight."

I looked at Nanoha and see her nodding, telling me to accept as we will not have a choice.

-0-

When we arrive at Hayate's place, I was surprised to see some familiar faces!

"Signum, Zafira, and Reinforce too! How have you all been? How long has it been?!"

Both Hayate and Nanoha looked really shocked, both asking in unison, "Do you all know each other? How?"

"Ah, Testarossa! How have you been? Why are you with Hayate and Nanoha?" Signum said, looking a little confused.

"I've been… the same I guess. You know me. Same old."

"Want to have a quick spar before dinner? It's has been quite a while since I had a good spar. And I also want to see how rusty your skills have become." Signum asked with a smirk on her face.

I immediately turned to look at Nanoha to see if it was okay with her.

"Ha. Didn't know that the famous grim reaper will need to ask permission from an 18 year old. Or perhaps you are just finding a way to escape from losing to me?" Signum said.

I was shocked at first, then I smiled and said, "Oh you are so on. You will be the one to lose today, Signum!"

-0-

Nanoha looked like she had a mountain of questions to ask but instead, she let a breath out and said, "I have to catch up on some homework anyway. I will be in Hayate-chan's room. Just be careful, okay. Signum is really skilled in kendo. Tell me all about it later, k?"

I reach towards Nanoha's face to gently tuck a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, looking straight into her eyes and smiled "I will tell you everything that I can as long as you ask."

At this point, Nanoha thought to herself, 'Is it something related to her job or perhaps her life? I really don't like this smile… The smile that does not reaches her sad looking eyes…'

-0-

After Nanoha and Hayate left, Signum, Zafira Reinforce and I went out to the backyard. Signum and I started to spar.

After a few exchanges, "I see that your skills are not as dull as I thought it would be… How's married life?" Signum immediately blushed a little. Now that was a rare sight! I should really remember this for further usage! A few more exchanges, leaving a couple of bruises here and there on both of us.

In order to break the stalemate, I asked with my next attack, "So, how's Shamal treating you?"

I almost got her as I had delayed her reaction for a split second… Almost.

"Hmm… Coming down to dirty tricks are we?" Signum replied.

"This is just a friendly spar… Didn't know that rules applied."

"I see." Signum replied.

After a moment, Signum seem to have broken her concentration and lowered her bokuto a little, taking a more relax stance, looking into the house and said, "Miss Takamachi…"

Hearing Nanoha's name, I naturally turned to see if she was there, and strike!

Next moment, I was down on the ground, clutching onto my stomach… "You… cheated…!"

"As I remembered, someone was saying that this is a friendly spar… Rules don't apply…" Signum replied with a smirk on her face.

Zafira lets out a rare grump laugh and headed back into the house.

Reinforce said, "That was a good show", bowed a little and head back into the house too.

Signum then came over to help me up, and said, "I just had to. It was too tempting…"

"What is?"

"Say Testarossa, do you love Miss Takamachi?" Signum asked.

"What?! Lo… Lo… Love?! That is a very strong word… Plus… You should know… That I will never be enough…"

"We should get cleaned up. Dinner is about to ready soon." Signum said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. And we headed back into the house.

 **Nanoha POV**

I can't really concentrate on my homework…

"Ne Hayate-chan, did you know that they knew each other before hand?"

"No. I seriously did not know. I was as shocked as you are." Hayate replied.

"Well, if Signum, Zafira and even Rein knows her, I don't think she is a bad person. Especially the way Signum treated her. Think you should be safe with her. Nanoha-chan, the road you are taking or going to take is gonna to be really steep and rocky. Just know that I will always be here for you, okay?" Hayate said.

"Thank you, Hayate-chan. I know that I can always depend on my best friend. What road are you talking about?"

"It's… something that you have to find out on your own. It's not something that I can help you with. But you will definitely choose that path to walk on if you feel something for Fate." Hayate said.

Now I am feeling really confused with what Hayate-chan is saying. Perhaps I should ask Fate-chan about it in the near future.

"A piece of advice. Just remember this, you need to be truthful to yourself and how you feel. Treasure every moment while you can…" Hayate advised.

Before I can ask her more question, there was a knock on the door.

Reinforce opened the door and bowed.

Hayate look over at me, as if she had decided on something, then asked, "How was the match? Who won?"

"It was an… interesting match. Signum won I guess. I came to inform you both that dinner is almost ready."Reinforce replied.

Hayate walks over to Reinforce, kissed her on her lips as if it was a normal thing for them, and said "thank you, Rein" and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with a blushing Reinforce.


	9. Chapter 8

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fate POV**

Okay, I thought about what Signum had said… I think it would be best to put a bit of distance between me and Nanoha.

Eventually, I know I have to make a decision… Should I come clean with what I do for a living and my roots? She's only 18 years old. She doesn't need to know about the dark side of the world… She does not need to carry any of this kind of burden… And I…

How will she react to me when she finds out the truth…? About me…? The real me… In fact, what I really need to do is to stop this whole thing and just leave… I should really stop meeting up with her…

I keep telling myself to cut contact… But why do my hands call and text her?

I need to not meet her anymore… Just turn and walk away… But why do my feet always carry me to where she is…

My heart hurts so badly just at the thought of not being able to see her ever again… The more I see her… I think the more I am falling for her…

-0-

* Some days later, on Saturday 14/03/2015

 **Nanoha POV**

Even though everything seems to be normal, but something just isn't quite right… I just can't put my finger on it.

I told my mum that I won't be needing dinner for this week and next week. I need to meet Fate-chan every day after classes. She will always be waiting by the gate, and we will head off to either the hotel or the library.

She will just sit there and watch me do my homework. Then we will head off to get some dinner.

After dinner, be it at the hotel, in the hotel room or somewhere out side in some restaurant, she will always walk me home.

Did I mention that she showers me with gifts? She got me a little something from every country she's been to as she made her way here. Through our meeting, every once in a while, she whips out a trinket to give me. Little little things that are either made it that country or specific to that country. Now my room is full with trinkets from around the world, from Italy, UK, France, Turkey, China and even Japan! She is just too sweet!

Sadly, there was never a repeat of that passionate kiss… The scene of the kiss that keeps playing in my mind like a broken record. All I get is to hold her hand and a peck on the cheek when she drops me off.

I mean, I don't want to be moving too fast. It's not like we are a couple… yet. I'm happy as long as I get to be with her… But I really do miss that kiss we shared.

Whenever I ask about her past, her job or even how she knew Signum-sensei, Zafira-san and Reinforce-san, she always has a sad look on her face, and she will ask me to give her a little more time to think about how to reply.

-0-

Well, at least there is not school today… But it's not as if I get to see Fate-chan today. I'm scheduled to help out at the Midori-ya café, the café own by my family. By the time I finish my shift, Fate-chan would be busy with her family's arrival…

Ohh, I miss her so much… What am I going to do when she leaves? Why am I so attracted to her? Why do I feel so much for her? I want to be with her… I… I want to be hers… Oh Gosh! What am I thinking?! Naughty Nanoha! Naughty Nanoha!

*The door chime rings*

"Welcome to Midori-ya café. How…" And I saw just the person that I was missing so much!

"Fa… Fate-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Ahh… I was thinking… Since we are not meeting for dinner today ( _and I really miss seeing you_ …), so I thought may as well drop by the café to visit your work place and see if you want to go for lunch. If it's inconvenient for you, I can always leave…" Fate replied.

"No! Of course not! Don't be silly… No trouble. Just give me a minute, I will check with kaa-san what time I can go for my break."

After a moment, I came out from the kitchen and said, "Sorry Fate-chan, I won't be able to go for a break until 1300, and that's like 1.5 hours away… Perhaps you can come back in 1.5 hours?"

"No worries, I will just wait in the café if you don't mind. Maybe I can get a cake and some coffee while I wait." Fate said.

Just as I led Fate-chan to a booth, the door chimed again. I quickly turned around and greeted the new customer.

"Welcome to Midori-ya café. Hayate-chan… Why is everybody coming in today?"

"Hey Nanoha-chan. Ohh, Fate-chan is here too! Heya~ So, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan arrived yet?" Hayate said.

"Nope. Wow. Everybody is going to be here today! What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing. Can I share a booth with Fate-chan? You don't mind right, Fate?" Hayate asked.

Fate-chan stood up and said, "Not at all. Please, feel free to join me."

"I got to go back to work. You gals go entertain each other. I will be back with cakes and drinks in a bit."

Nanoha left and went back to work. Every once in a while, sneaking a peek at Fate-chan.

 **Fate POV**

"So… I presume you must have some questions for me… Please feel free to ask but I can only answer stuff that I can talk about…"

"Well, seeing how you know Signum, Zafira and Rein, I don't really have to ask about your occupation. Plus I am not interested in your past. Everybody has a past. It's just up to each individual how they choose to accept it and move on with their life or let it dictate their life. I trust their judgement with my life, so judging from the way they treated you, I don't think you are one of the bad guys." Hayate said.

"Have you told Nanoha what you know?"

"Nope. It's really not my place to tell… but…" Hayate replied.

"But? What is it you want to talk about?"

"How do you actually feel about Nanoha-chan? What is she to you? If you want to be with her, she deserves to know what she is getting herself into… If you are just playing along with her, I need you to stop and leave. I'm only going to be asking you politely just this once." Hayate said with a serious look on her face.

"Well… I have enough going on in my head, so I won't even try to lie to you or anything… I'm a little embarrassed though as I am not used to talking about how I feel and what I think… I… I do feel something for Nanoha. I really like her and want to be with her. But that is the wrong thing to do. Logic tells me to walk away but here I am… It's funny… I'm never like this. I really don't know what has gotten into me." I said with a sigh.

Before Hayate could say anything, Nanoha came over with a couple of slices of cake and drinks for the both of us. Nanoha tried whispering to Hayate, "Please don't drill Fate-chan too much… She looks stressed out…" But I could hear every single word. It's just so nice of her to care about me so much…

-0-

Later that night, it's been hours past my family's arrival time. I am starting to get really worried that something might have happened to them, and I received a call from mum.

"Fate-chan, I'm so sorry! Due to delays on this end, we will not be able to make it until late Monday! Is everything alright in Japan? Are you bored on your own? Have you been taking care of yourself?" Lindy kaa-san said.

"Kaa-san, I'm not a small child anymore. I can take care of myself." I replied with a pout.

"Is everything alright? Why didn't you contact me earlier! I was worried sick!"

"Really sorry! I called as soon as I could." Kaa-san apologises.

"As long as everything is alright… Your room is booked next to mine. Chrono-nii's will be opposite yours. I will leave the connecting door unlocked so you can come over to wake me if I'm sleeping. Don't worry about me… I'm used to being alone."

"Fate-chan…" Kaa-san replied sadly.

"Ahhh… That didn't came out right! I mean I am fine here. I have friends here that I can hang out with too. So really, please don't worry about me. You and Chrono-nii take care of yourself, okay."

Once I put down the phone, I instantly thought of Nanoha… I wonder if I get to see her before she goes to bed…

-0-

With that in mind, I rushed over to her place straight away. As it is 10 past 0000, I decided not to call or text her in case I wake her up.

When I got there, there was no light in her room… She must have gone to bed already...

Feeling disappointed, thinking that there's really no point for me to stand outside her window, so I decided to go back to the hotel.

Just as I was about to leave, I saw this dim light illuminating her room. I found a wee pebble, took it and threw it against her window.

I must have shocked her as I saw the dim light move and disappeared. Nanoha popped her head up to check for the source of the noise. Once she saw me, she quickly opened her window.

Nanoha whispered, "What are you doing here?"

And I whispered back, "Can I come up?"

Nanoha hesitated for a moment, then said "Okay."

"Just move away from the window. I'll come up."

"But how? I'm on the second floor." Nanoha asked.

"I'll be okay, just move away from the window."

I moved a few metres backwards, ran and jumped onto the fence ledge to give myself the extra push, and I jumped to reach for the window frame. I used my feet to kick against the wall to flip myself in and landed on her bed.

I wonder if that was good or bad… Because I was right on top of her, with me straddling across her hips.

"Hi."

"H… Hi" Nanoha replied.

"Erm… Sorry to drop in on you like that."

"It's alright."

Even though we were in the dark, I can still see her blush. Oh gosh… What am I doing? Why am I here? I need to move…

"My family got delayed. They won't be arriving until late Monday. I… I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday… and… I… miss you, so here I am… Is it alright with you? I can go if you want me to."

"Erm… I was just thinking about calling you…" Nanoha replied.

"Well, here I am, so you don't have to…" And I was cut off as Nanoha pull me down and kissed me.

"I miss us doing this…" Nanoha whispered to my ear.

With that, it took most of my restraint away… "Nanoha…" I whispered in return, and went back down to kiss her.

-0-

We thirsted for each other…

We deepened our kisses…

Our kisses were deep and long with a hint of urgency. Nanoha grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me closer to her. Using my tongue, I parted her lips slightly, asking her silently to permit me access…

Once she granted me entry, I ran my tongue all over the inside of her mouth. She glided her tongue against mine, and began to suck on my tongue gently. My hand combed through her brunette hair, trailing past her ears, past her shoulder, down beyond her waistline, sliding further down, and dipped under her butt to pull her as close to me as I can.

As we parted for air, I just hugged Nanoha as hard as I dared, resting my face on her nape.

"I… Nanoha… We… Need to stop… If we carried on, I don't think I can hold myself back… I hope you understand…"

"But… What if I don't want Fate-chan to stop…?" Nanoha replied breathlessly.

I moved to lie down beside her and asked, "Can we cuddle instead?"

"Okay…" Nanoha replied sounding disappointed as she manoeuvre herself to settle her head on my arm, placing her face against my chest.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "Happy Birthday, Nanoha."

We lay there in silence and let the drowsiness take over us…


	10. Chapter 9

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hayate POV – 15/03/2015**

"Goood Morning Birthday Girl! How was your beau… What the hell?!" I shouted.

I quickly turn around to shut and lock the door.

*Knock knock* Hayate, is everything alright?" Reinforce asked from the other side of the door.

"Everything is fine… (NOT!) I will calm down in a bit." Hayate replied.

"I will wait downstairs then. Please help me say hi to Fate." Reinforce said and started making her way downstairs.

"Na… no… ha… chan. Wakie wakie… It's morning…" I said as I shook Nanoha's shoulder.

As Nanoha began to stir, I shouted "You are freaking late! Overslept! Wake UUUUPPPP!" That caught both Nanoha's and Fate's attention.

Both of them jolting up at the same time, Nanoha, still with drowsiness in her eyes, Fate looking all alert, taking in her surrounding as if she was ready to strike.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Good morning Hayate-chan. What time is it…? *Yawns and stretches* Did I oversleep? I didn't hear my alarm going off…" Nanoha replied.

"Why are you here, Fate?"

"Umm… Good morning Hayate. Can I quietly excuse myself?" Fate said while thinking of ways to escape.

"NO." I replied sternly.

"I swear, we didn't do anything…" Fate said, waving her hands defensively.

Nanoha realising the situation she got caught in, both of them cuddling in her bed… She quickly lowered her head and began to blush.

"Nothing huh… If nothing, why is Nanoha's face redder than a tomato?" I said with a smile that did not reach my eyes.

"Erm… I'm sorry?" Fate replied.

"Sorry, Nanoha." Fate said as used her hands to cup Nanoha's face and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

With that done, she jumped up on the bed, and jumped out of the window.

"I'll see you both at the party later…" Fate shouted as she ran off.

"Damn that girl…" Hayate said as she rushes to the window.

Nanoha just sat there for a moment… Overloading…

 **Nanoha POV**

After my brain began to function again, I got out of bed, washed up and got dressed for the day. I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I heard kaa-san saying to Hayate-chan, "Hayate-chan, thank you for coming over to have breakfast with Nanoha. Even though it is her birthday today, the café is really busy, and I can't be away for too long. I need to go back now actually."

"No worries. She's my best friend. And I want to spend the day with her too." Hayate replied.

"Ohh, the birthday girl is finally down." Kaa-san said as she saw me walking over.

She came over to give me a bear hug, kissed me on my forehead and said, "Good morning Nanoha, and Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry that we can't be here for your birthday… The café is really busy on Sundays…." Kaa-san said while looking sad.

"It's alright, Kaa-san. There's nothing to worry about. You know I understand." I replied with the brightest smile I can muster.

"Behave yourself today at Hayate's. Don't party too crazily, okay? We will see you tomorrow for dinner together as a belated celebration." Kaa-san said, giving me another hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"So… Hayate-chan. Are you angry with me?"

"Not really… But I am angry with Fate though. Are you guys together?" Hayate asked.

"Erm… No I guess… But we do enjoy each other's company… Plus we do hold hands… and…"

I can feel the heat rising again! How many times do I have to blush this morning?

"She is the adult. She should show more restraint… You guys are not even together yet." Hayate said.

"When you put it that way… I do sound like a slut…" I said and sigh heavily.

"Nobody is calling you any names, Nanoha-chan. I'm just… worried for you. Fate needs to open up to you more first… In the end, you should be the one in the position to make decision whether to carry on, not her." Hayate said as she reaches over to hold my hand.

"I don't know about that, Hayate-chan. Think she has a pretty good hold on me, and on my heart…" I whispered.

-0-

We walked around town after breakfast, enjoying ourselves while wasting time until we need to head over the Hayate's house. Hayate-chan got Reinforce-san to try so many different outfits. She looked extremely gorgeous in all of them. I wonder how Reinforce-san can put up with that.

If only I can be as pretty as her. Perhaps then I will be able to stand proudly beside Fate-chan. *Sighs*

"Come on, birthday girl. Enjoy yourself a little will you. Or are we that boring to hang out with…? I'm sorry I'm not Fate." Hayate said.

"What does Fate-chan have to do with any of this? Nyahahaha… You don't have to bring Fate-chan into everything you know. I enjoy the company and I will always have fun when you are around. You know that. I was just thinking about something else…"

-0-

We finally arrived at Hayate's house for the party. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and Yuuno-kun came earlier to help set things up! Wow.

They have done a really good job decorating up the living room. Everyone that I love and treasure is there… Except Fate-chan… I wonder if she is going to come.

"Thank you everyone for putting so much effort into this. I really appreciated it. Thank you so much."

Just as we were about to cut the cake, Fate-chan finally arrives.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost…" Fate said, looking embarrassed.

We all had an awesome time. We ate, chatted and played heaps of different games. As the party neared the end, Yuuno asked if he could get everybody's attention for a moment.

I wondered what he had in mind… He looked so nervous… He looked at me uneasily, came up to me and held my hand.

"Nanoha. I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I really do care a lot about you. I really like you and I am hoping too that we can take the next step, redefining our relationship… Would you please be my girlfriend?" Yuuno confessed.

Talk about shining the limelight and putting someone on the spot!

"Erm… Yuuno-kun…"

"She will not!" Fate shouted.

Fate quickly walked over and stood in between me and Yuuno-kun, causing him to let go of my hands.

"She will not be your girlfriend!" Fate growl at Yuuno.

"Excuse me… Who do you think you are to butt in?! I was asking Nanoha, not YOU!" Yuuno replied.

I can tell that Fate is really angry as her whole body was shaking with anger… This is actually the first time I have seen Fate-chan like this…

"She doesn't have to answer you. She doesn't like you that way. Can't you tell? Don't just go forcing your feelings on her." Fate countered.

"I think you should back off. You are the stranger here. We have all known Nanoha for years. Who do you think you are?!" Yuuno shouted back.

"I'm… She's…" Fate said.

Yuuno reached over to grab my hand again, pulling me over to him.

Fate instantly used her hand to chop his hand, causing him to lose his hold and she grabbed my hand.

"Enough." Fate snarled.

Fate-chan then started making her way to the front door with me in tow.

Signum-sensei stood in front of her, trying to break her advance.

"Testarossa, I think you need to cool down a little."

"Move away" Fate snarled, staring straight at Signum-sensei.

Signum-sensei stood her ground.

Fate-chan took a deep breath and let it out slowly…

"I promise I won't hurt her. Nothing bad is going to happen. I just need to talk to her… Alone… Now move… Please…" Fate said in a less angry tone.

-0-

Fate-chan dragged me into the cab and we headed back to the hotel. She did not speak at all throughout the journey…

This Fate-chan is different… She is beginning to scare me a little…

When we got into the room, she slammed the door once I got in. She then pushes me hard against the door, with both hands on either side of my head, trapping me there.

"Fate-chan?" I asked, wondering what is going through her mind.

Fate-chan closed in with a blink of an eye, and started kissing me roughly. There was nothing passionate about the kisses… The closest word I can think of is animalistic.

I tried pushing her away but she easily grabbed my hand, held onto both my wrists keeping it above my head, pressed against the door.

"Fate-chan… Please… What's wrong with you? You are scaring me…" I cried.

Tears just started falling.

I was so scared… so scared of this Fate…

When she heard me crying, she stopped for a moment, then buried her head to my nape.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… Nanoha. You are the one person that I wouldn't want to hurt the most… And yet… I… I'm so sorry…" Fate said as she cried.

Once she calmed down a little, she backed off… A face full of regrets…

"You should go, Nanoha. I'm sorry for behaving like this and really sorry for scaring and hurting you…" Fate apologised solemnly.

Right at this moment, my phone rang and I headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The author do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Nanoha POV**

"He… Hello" I tried to say but my voice cracked.

"Nanoha! Where are you? Are you alright?" Hayate asked with a worried tone.

"Emm…" I tried replying but couldn't hold back a sniffles.

"You are crying! Why are you crying? Did she hurt you?!" Hayate asked anxiously.

"You are at her hotel room right?" Hayate asked and I can hear her shouting "Signum! Zafira! Rein!"

"Wait Hayate! Wait. I'm… fine… You don't need to come over… I just… need to talk to her…" I replied with my voice cracking every once in a while.

"Are you sure about this, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked.

"Yes… I think…"

"Well, if you say so. Just call me if you need me, I will get there and get you out! Even if I have to ragnarok break the door open. You know I will. I'm just a call away." Hayate resigned.

"Thank you, Hayate-chan."

-0-

After I hung up, I went back into the room.

The room was still dark.

I turned the lights on, and saw Fate-chan kneeling by the bed, with her face planted on the bed. When the lights came on, she shuddered a little and said, "I thought you left… Why did you come back? Aren't you afraid?"

For a moment I stood by the door… Wondering… what should I do?

To be honest, I am really scared… Scared of this Fate-chan that I not know of… Afraid that she might try to attack me again… And I remembered what Hayate-chan told me earlier… " _Nanoha-chan, the road you are taking or going to take is gonna' be really steep and rocky… You will definitely choose that path to walk on if you feel something for Fate… It's… something that you have to find out on your own… A piece of advice. Just remember this, you need to be truthful to yourself and how you feel…_ "

I decided to follow my heart.

I walked over to Fate-chan and stood beside her.

Sensing me there, she tightened all her muscles…

I kneeled down and hugged her from behind. "Fate-chan…"

 **Fate POV**

Why did she come back? Especially after what I had done…

"I thought you left… Why did you come back? Aren't you afraid?"

She seems to be deciding whether to leave or not…

After a moment, she came over and hugged me from behind.

Why is she doing this to herself? She should be freaked out by now. She was crying earlier… Perhaps I shouldn't have stopped Yuuno's confession. Perhaps Nanoha wanted to say yes but I didn't give her the chance to… Yuuno would have been the logical choice… He would be able to give Nanoha happiness… And what do I have to offer in comparison? Nothing but anger and fear…

"Go away, Nanoha… Leave me alone… I'm no good to anyone…"

"Why do you keep saying these kind of things?" Nanoha replied as she tightened her hug.

"Why do you keep saying you are no good?" Nanoha pleaded.

I just kept my silence…

"At least turn around and face me, damn it!" Nanoha cried.

"What's wrong with you, Fate-chan? Why can't you tell me? Am I not trustworthy enough? Say something…" Nanoha continued crying.

"Am I just a plaything for you? A toy for you to pass your time with? Do you really not feel anything for me?" Nanoha said in between her cries.

I slowly moved out of her arms, keeping my distance while facing her.

"Nanoha… I'm… just no good for you… Please… Leave while you still can…"

"Why do you keep asking me to leave? Why do you keep pushing me away? What are you trying to hide?" Nanoha asked.

"Perhaps I should just tell you everything… That way, you will be disgusted… And you will leave once and for all…"

"Nanoha… I've done some really terrible things in my life… My hands… are stained with blood… So much bloodshed that you can easily drown in it… And you know what's the worst part? I'm not even human to begin with…"

"Don't say that about yourself, Fate-chan!" Nanoha countered.

"Nanoha… You don't understand… I… I'll tell you everything. Please listen to what I have to say. You are welcome to leave after that… I will not attempt to look for you nor contact you…"

Nanoha just sat there, all determined to listen to what I had to say… to listen to the very end…

-0-

"You see, I'm not even human to begin with…

I was cooked up in some lab…

I am a clone, a copy of some great assassin named Alicia Testarossa. Jail Scaglietti, the mastermind of Project F.A.T.E, who couldn't even be bothered to give me a proper name, created me.

I was his first successful specimen. Every day, it's nothing but needles and tests.

When I was about 4, I started series of training from morning till night. Then I had to return to my cage to be locked up for the night. I have been trained in nothing but killing and surviving.

I excel in stealth operations and close combat. Hunting and killing from the shadows is what I do. Others came along eventually… but we were not friends… It's either me or them. I had no other choice. It's like it is programmed into me, into my very cells…

Sometimes, I really didn't want to carry on living like this. And when others attack, my reflex take over. I had killed more than a handful by the age of 8.

Jail would send me out on missions… To eliminate his targets…

I only obeyed him because of the collar he had on me. It's act as both a tracker and a bomb.

I tried to kill myself by setting the collar off, by disobeying him… Nothing works. All I get, time after time… is nothing but punishment. His favourite punishment is to chain me up to zap me with electricity and whip me.

I think I was around 9 years old when I met Lindy Harlaown. She was the one leading the operation that raided the lab. Signum, Zafira and Reinforce were helping her squad. Signum was the first to find me. We fought and she won. Funny thing is, I was out to kill her but she wasn't. She restrained me and brought me back to the operation base. Jail got away…

-0-

When I woke up in the base, I was like an injured wild animal… I trashed and hurt everything and anything in my path. It took all 3 of them to fight and hold me down.

They never gave up on me… Especially Lindy kaa-san. She always looked at me with kind eyes… Even when I hurt her, she never gave up and tried to get even closer. She taught me everything about life. Eventually, against all objections, she chose to adopt me. She tried try to get me to live a normal life.

Normal… I think our occupation is anything but normal. Even though I am no longer an assassin, I still work as an enforcer. It's just hunting down and killing different groups of people. At least most of them deserved what they got. So, now you know… my dark and twisted past…"

* * *

 **A/N** : It will be too much of a copyright to explain what Project F.A.T.E. means! :P I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! So… Was the big reveal a disappointment? Was it close to what you had in mind? There… She was an assassin! Please don't kill me ;P


	12. Chapter 11

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Fate POV**

Nanoha did not look like she was disgusted by my past. Instead, she had her hands to her mouth, crying silently throughout the telling.

'Perhaps she's just hiding it well? How can one not feel sick with a past like this? It left a bad taste in my mouth even just by telling it…'

"So, now that you know my gruesome past, it is time for you to leave…"

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

So much sadness and so much pain…

"Fate-chan… You can't blame yourself… It is not your fault… It is not who you wanted to be… You were not given a choice…"

I tried to reach for her face but she slapped my hand away.

"I do not want your pity!" Fate shouted.

'I want to erase that sadness from her eyes… I want her to be happy again…'

"No Fate. What I feel for you is not pity. It hurts me so much to hear how tough your life had been. There's too much sadness and too much pain…"

I inched closer as I spoke. I straddled her and cupped her face with both my hands so that I could look straight into her eyes. My eyes, filled with determination (I think), looking straight into her eyes, wanting to make sure that I got my message through to her.

-0-

"Yes, what I heard was rather disturbing. I never knew these sort of things are happening somewhere out there. You have suffered enough from your past. You do not need to continue suffering. You have been saved and are living a very different life now. Fate, I do not fear you for your past. You now have a kaa-san that loves and cares for you. You have a brother that will always support you and back you up. You have come to know many good people that you can call friends. Signum-sensei, Shamal-sensei, Zafira-san, Reinforce-san, Vita-chan, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and Hayate-chan. They are all your friends, who care about you."

-0-

Fate had this disbelieve look in her eyes. Her mind seems to be trying to deny what I said to her.

"And now, you have me, Fate-chan." I said as I leaned forward to kiss her on her lips.

"I will always be here for you." I said and I kissed her again.

"Even if you push me away, I will still be here for you…" *kiss*

"Even if you run, I will chase after you…" *kiss*

"And once I catch up with you, I will hold on to you…" *kiss*

"And never let go…" *kiss*

"I will even go back to training, just so I can walk at the same pace with you…" *kiss*

"And I will train even harder, just so I can protect you…" *kiss*

"I want you to be happy…" *kiss*

"Even if I have to give my life in exchange for an ounce of happiness just for you, I would…" *kiss*

"Why… Why would you even do that for some _thing_ like me?" Fate asked.

"Because, my heart got stolen by none-other than you, Fate-chan." *kiss*

"And you are not a thing." *kiss*

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel really happy, from the bottom of my heart." *kiss*

"Whenever you are with me, I never once felt lonely or out of place…" *kiss*

"But I'm not even human… I don't deserve you. I won't be able to give you any happiness…" Fate cried.

"You are every bit a human, Fate-chan. You are just born differently from others. Never doubt that." *kiss*

"And what you are feeling are all human emotions… true? Does that not tell you anything about you? *kiss*

"But I…" Fate tried to say but I cut her off by kissing her again. This time it's not just light kisses. They are long and deep kisses. Kisses that tell her that I want her, that I want to be with her, that I feel for her, that I need her…

It took a while for her to come through, and eventually she started returning my kisses…

-0-

 **Fate POV**

I stroked her from head to thighs with my hands, exploring almost every inch possible where I could reach.

"Are you sure about this, Nanoha?" I asked when we broke apart for air.

She said nothing, stood up, pulling me up with her, then gently pushed me backwards so that I was be lying on the bed. She came on top of me and kissed me, combing her fingers through my hair, sliding her hands over my chest and reached for the hem of my shirt.

She brought her head down to my waist and began kissing me as she removed my shirt... She ran her fingers over some of my scars…

"It looks bad, doesn't it? You don't have to look at it you know…"

She didn't even flinch at the sight of it, she gently kissed each and every one of my scars that was in front of her.

Once she got my shirt and bra off, I quickly help with removing hers.

I took this chance to flip her around so that I'm on top of her. Without any delay, I bend down and took her lips with mine… 'Mine…!'

-0-

We quickly removed the rest of our clothing. Think I might have ripped her undies a little when I yanked them off. Staring at the beautiful beyond words naked Nanoha lay out in front of me, the word 'Mine' keeps darting into my head.

"You are like an angel sent from the heavens, Nanoha..."

"You are the angel, Fata-chan, not me. I'd rather be the devil… Your devil… So that I can temp you…"

She reaches her arms out, inviting me… I didn't need to be asked twice!

I dipped down and kissed her, taking her lips fervently with urgency. Her breast was rubbing against my chest, leaving jolts of electricity at its wake. I took her earlobe between my teeth, sucked and nipped lightly.

I nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her collarbone, working my way down to her breast with licks and kisses... She lifted her head up and watched me as I circled around her nipples with my tongue.

Her body began to shake with anticipation. I took her nipple into my mouth, alternating between sucking and licking, and nipped the peak lightly with my teeth. My hand slipped down her thigh, stroking with just my fingertips, running it closer and closer to her very core.

-0-

When my fingers finally touched her core, she heaved beneath me, taking in deep breaths as she moans my name.

"F…Fate-c…chan… Fate-chan…" Nanoha moans. She grabs a handful of my hair as her body jarred...

"Ohh… Nanoha… The way you calls my name just turns me on even more…"

She's so soft… and drenched… Sliding my finger over and over her core, circling and stroking as I kiss my way down… I captured her hot wet core with my lips, sucking her swell, and flicking with my tongue right down the centre.

"Hmm… Na… no… ha… you taste so good…" I moaned in between the action.

"Fa…Fate-chan… Ahhh… You are going to… Ahhhh… Drive me crazy…" Nanoha moans even louder.

I began to use my tongue to slide in and out of her, driving her even wilder… I slipped a finger inside of her and then two… curling my fingers a little to rub against her walls as my fingers slid in and out of her.

"Oh Gosh…!" Nanoha said with her body trembling as the sensation builds up.

"Fa…Fate-chan… Ahhh… I… I can't…" Nanoha groans.

I took her lips with mine as I stroked faster and faster.

"Fa…Fate-chan… Ahhh… I… I… I'm going to come...! Arrrhhhh" Nanoha cries.

I held on to her as waves and waves of pleasure surge through her body. When her body calmed down, I removed my fingers and licked them as she looked.

I like the way she looks, the way that I can please her and give her pleasure… I'm so happy that I was able to satisfy her needs. I am glad that I am the first and the only one that is able to make her feel this way.

-0-

"Nanoha… Are you alright? Was I too rough with you?" I asked as I lay beside her.

"I'm… okay. I just need a few more minutes to gather myself…" Nanoha replied softly.

Nanoha turns to look me and said, "Never forget, Fate-chan. You are the only one that can and would make me feel this way… No one else but you…" and smiled.

It's that smile that I fell for… A smile that melts me… A smile so warm that it feels like heat from the sun.

"Now it's your turn next..." Nanoha said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I will be fine. I'm just glad that I can make you feel the way you feel…"

"I want to… help you too… to give you the pleasures you gave me…" Nanoha replied

"Only if you want to… As long as you are happy, I will be happy."


	13. Chapter 12

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Fate POV**

After 2 more sessions of hot sweet passionate sex, both of us were spent. I could tell that Nanoha had fell asleep. Her breathing was light and steady. I pulled the blanket over her shoulder, scooping her up gently, hoping to not wake her.

I positioned myself in a way where she is resting her head on my shoulder and I could cuddle her as she sleeps. I kissed her forehead and something unexpected slipped from my lips…

"I love you." I was shocked initially, but when I think about it, that is how I feel… I gave her a kiss on her lips and said "I love you, Nanoha" reconfirming my feelings. After that, I drifted off with a warm, warm feeling in my heart…

Someone was shaking my shoulder… I know it is not Nanoha as I can feel her warmth in my arms…

I heard my name being spoken faintly, "Fate-chan… Up… Fa… Wake…"

Who can it be? Why is this person trying to wake me up from this blissful moment? Am I dreaming it? It's just us in the room… No one should have access to my hotel room.

"Fate-chan… Wake up." I give up. I'm awake now. When I opened my eyes, I was expecting to wake up from a dream. Instead, I had a shock of my life! "Kaa-san…"

-0-

"Good morning, Fate-chan. Could you and your… visitor please get dressed and meet me downstairs in let's say… half an hour?" Kaa-san asked with a half smile.

'Oh… How am I going to explain this situation? Perhaps I should have a wee chat with Nanoha before we head down…'

"Well, answer?" Kaa-san asked as she awaits my reply…

"Yes ma'am!" I replied, and she left the room, pulling the adjoining door closed behind her.

"Nanoha… Please wake up!" I said as I hurriedly shook her awake.

"Mmmm… Good morning Fate-chan…" Nanoha replied. She reaches up to put her arms around my neck and gave me a really good morning kiss…

'Ohh… I can so get used to this…' I couldn't stop my hands and they began to roam.

-0-

Nanoha finally realised that both of us are still naked. She quickly pulls back, pulls the blanket up over her lovely chest and blushes.

She then looked up at me, smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Could you please pass me my clothes, Fate-chan?"

As we were getting dressed, Nanoha realised that it was already 1000 in the morning! She was very late for her class!

"Oh no! I'm super late for my class. I better contact Hayate-chan before she decides to come busting through the door!" Nanoha said.

"Hey… Fate-chan… I don't think I can handle going commando for the whole day. You kinda ripped my… errr… Can I please borrow a pair from you? Scratch that. Can I please borrow some clothes from you?" Nanoha said embarrassedly.

I started blushing too when I heard that I ripped her underwear… "Sorry about that. No problem on the clothes… But I got super bad news for you…"

"What is it?" Nanoha replied.

"Well… it was actually my kaa-san who woke me up…"

"Your what?!" Nanoha replied.

"Your… Your… Kaa-san…!" Nanoha replied, blushing to the max…

"Oh gosh… Fate-chan… She saw us na… naked!" Nanoha replied, staring straight at me.

"Ano… Nanoha… She's expecting the both of us to meet her downstairs in about 15 minutes…"

"Oh gosh" was all Nanoha said and she quickly got dressed with my fresh set of clothes.

As we were waiting for the lift to arrive, "Fate-chan… I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I am already late for school. I can't stay too long. Will your kaa-san understand?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah, I think she will. I just got to introduce you, explain why you have to leave, then you should be free to go…"

-0-

Once we got to the café, I saw Kaa-san was waiting patiently at one of the tables. As we approached her, she noticed our arrival and waved at us with a bright smile. Once we got there, kaa-san was eyeing Nanoha as she clearly knew that she was wearing my clothes.

"Interesting…" was all she said with a smug smile on her face when she looked at me.

I quickly introduced Nanoha and explained her situation. Nanoha gave a perfect 90 degrees bow, introduced herself and apologised.

Kaa-san laughed, waving her hands slightly in front of her and said, "Nanoha-chan, you don't have to worry about anything… It was a pleasure to meet you, awake. *smiles* Please promptly head for your class. Fate-chan, do you need to drop her off to school?"

"It's really okay, Harlaown-san. I can get there on my own. Both of you should really catch up as you haven't seen each other for a while. I'll be on my way now then. Once again, it is nice to meet you, Harlaown-san." Nanoha replied.

Nanoha then turned to whisper to me, "God speed, Fate-chan!" gave me a quick peck on my cheeks and left the café in a jiffy, leaving me blushing, and my kaa-san smiling sheepishly at me.

-0-

"So… who is this lovely lady I've just met? Someone interesting?" Kaa-san asked.

"Well, erm… She's… Hmmm…" I stammered… "She's the most important person in my life!" I replied when I finally gathered enough courage.

"Most important person?" Kaa-san asked looking shocked with my choice of words.

"Do you love her, Fate-chan?" Kaa-san asked.

"Yes. I love her… But I haven't told her that, so please don't say anything to her if you do meet her again?" and I got a reassuring smile from Kaa-san.

"Will you be alright with my choice? I mean… We are both of the same sex…"

Kaa-san just laughed and said, "Silly, you are free to choose whoever you want, my dear. As long as you are happy with your choice, and she feels the same way too, that's good enough for me."

With that said, her smile disappeared and switched to a serious look. "Since you said that you love her… Have you told her about your line of work? Will you let her know about your past?" Kaa-san asked.

"Yes. I… I told her everything yesterday… About how I was created… And what I do for a living." Kaa-san had this look on her face when I used the word 'created'.

She sigh and said, "You know, you are a human too, Fate-chan… Why do…"

And I interrupted her, smiling while saying "You know what? Yesterday, Nanoha said the same thing you have been saying for years too… ' _You are every bit a human. You are just born differently from others. Never doubt that.'_ That's what she said to me…"

"Well, I'm starting to like her more and more already. Let's start from the very beginning. Please do tell, how you've come to know her, and how she manage to capture your heart! Please do not miss out any details… " Kaa-san said sheepishly.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

By the time I got to school, it was 1115 already. 'This better not become a habit!' I said to myself. I went to our usual table and texted Hayate-chan. She left class and came to meet me at our lunch table in less than 10 minutes.

"Ah, here I am, being nice and all to bring you a change of clothes… You already have a fresh set. Fate's?" Hayate-chan commented.

"Yes. I thought it might be bad if I turned up for class with the same clothes from yesterday, so I asked to borrow some." I replied embarrassedly.

"So, can you please tell me what happened after you left? You were crying over the phone… I was soooo worried… Do you know how worried I was?! It's only because you kept reassuring me…" Hayate said with worried look on her face.

I went on to explain to Hayate-chan about what happened… She was so angry initially that she could have damaged the bench! Then I went on to explain to her about what Fate-chan had told me… about her past…

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan. It's not that I don't trust them… It's just… It's up to Fate-chan if she wants others to know. Whereas for you, even if I don't tell you, you can always find out from Reinforce-san…"

Hayate lets out a long sigh and asked, "So, are you guys together?"

"Well, we are technically not together yet…"

"Is that so? You say you guys are not together yet… but I spy this HUGE hickey on your neck!" Hayate said with a sly smile.

"Ahh….Ermm…" was all did for a reply…

"We… Ermm… Got together last night… And ermm… mmmm…" I replied embarrassedly, feeling steam coming out from my ears…

"Well, if you don't want any questions from the rest, you might want to hide it…" Hayate teased.

"So, what happened after I left the party?" I asked while Hayate-chan helped use a plaster to cover the present Fate-chan left behind.

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

"Well, after you left, Yuuno-kun was not happy at all… He said something about wanting to go after you guys, but none of us knew where you went. Everybody just sort of dispersed after that. He made a big fuss about why aren't we worried about you and all… Eventually, he gave up and went home. Think he is still expecting an answer from you. So? Are you going to reject him? Will you even consider him? I mean, since you are NOT going out with Fate…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hayate-chan. You know that I don't care about him that way. I have always treated him as a friend. I… I'll just have to reject him nicely… I can't see myself with anyone else besides Fate-chan… (And she did kind of claim me as hers yesterday night)" Nanoha replied with a smile and a hint of blush peppered on her cheeks. "So you are serious about her then?"

"I think so… I don't know what I am going to do when she leaves though…" Nanoha replied sadly.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

So, lunch was eventful. Lots of repeating and reassuring. I even had to reject Yuuno-kun. He said that he would not give up, and left.

I had texted Fate-chan about dinner tonight. I won't be able to meet up with her as I am having dinner with my family. Her family had arrived too, so she should be spending time with them instead of being with me… But I do miss her so much…

When we were halfway through our last class, someone knocked on the door. Everybody just stared at the door. To our surprise, a gorgeous blond hair lady was at the waiting there.

She bowed and said, "Sorry for interrupting the class, but may I please have a moment with Miss Takamachi-san? I need to speak with her."

I could literally feel all eyes were on me. I turned to look at Hayate-chan. She was not staring at me as I thought she would, instead, she had a sad look on her face while looking at Fate-chan. Is there something she knows that I don't?

I quietly excused myself from class, which was kind of impossible…

-0-

"Fate-chan, why are you here?" I asked in surprise.

Fate-chan has this sad look on her face too…

"Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me…"

"Well, Nanoha, I… I got to cut my trip short. Something came up… Chrono-nii, kaa-san and I need to report back to base…" Fate replied as she held my hands.

"Okay… How long will you be going away for?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Fate-chan tightened her grip and said, "That's the thing… I can't promise you when I will be able to come back. I may be able to contact you, but it wouldn't be regular. Plus, sometimes during mission, I literally drop off the radar. Remember how I was gone for 4 months previously? That might happen again…" Fate-chan replied slowly as if she was afraid of delivering this bad news.

"Will I ever see you again?!" I replied, with tears threatening to fall.

"Of course! I will try to be back as soon as possible!" Fate-chan immediately replied and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to leave you too, but I don't really have a choice… I'm so sorry, Nanoha!" Fate-chan cried softly.

Fate-chan rest her forehead against mine, and said "I'm going to miss you so badly, Nanoha…

" At this point, my tears are already flowing. I won't be able to see Fate-chan again until god knows when. I don't want her to leave… Why does she has to leave?

-0-

"Can't you stay…? *sniffles* Even if it is just for a bit longer? *sniffles*" I cried.

"Sadly, no. Please know that I will be thinking about you all the time. I will contact you once I am able to." Fate replied as tears fell from her eyes too…

And she kissed me. It tasted a little salty from our tears, and it left a pain in my heart… I'm not sure how long we were there in that position kissing but it was nowhere near enough.

Once we parted, Fate-chan mumbled "I'm so sorry, Nanoha", and just walked off briskly without looking back.

I stood there, with my back against the wall, with tears flowing non-stop. I heard the door to the classroom open but I really couldn't be bothered to see who it was. This figure just stood in front of me, pulled me into a hug and was patting the back of my head.

"Just cry it out… It really does make you feel better…" Hayate said.

With my head buried into her shoulders, I just stood there and cried my eyes out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **A/N:** For this chapter, I will be using some songs that (hopefully) go with the storyline. I love to use songs to express my feelings, hence this. I do not own the songs. All rights belongs to the rightful owners. And yes! The songs are not from MGLN series. Kind of want to try different songs instead of using those used in the MGLN series.

 **Songs Used:**

AmaLee - Kingdom Hearts - Dearly Beloved (ENG CV)

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

So, it has been a week since I last saw Fate-chan. Hayate-chan promised me that it will only get easier but I highly doubt it. I miss her so much. I tried to get back to my old routine to keep myself occupied.

I also started training again! I had spoken to both my family and the Yagami family about my training. I want to stay true to my words. I will train myself, so that I can walk beside Fate-chan. I will train even harder, so that I can protect her when the time comes…

So the arrangement is to train with Kyoya-nii-chan and Miyuki-nee in the morning before classes. During the weekdays after classes, I will go over to Hayate-chan's house to train with Vita-chan. Signum-sensei trains me during the weekend. Zafira-san and Reinforce-san drops in on the sessions from time to time. Today's training was quite brutal… Vita-chan is really strict and fierce. I'm aching all over!

-O-

So, it's time to log in. Log in… Why do I even bother? It's not as if Fate-chan will be there to chat with me. Once I got online, a chat message immediately came through.

 _BardicheAssault: Hi Nanoha, you finally came online._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fate-chan!_

 _BardicheAssault: I thought I won't be able to get to talk to you again today…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I finally get to talk to you again…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wait… what do you mean by not able to talk again?_

 _BardicheAssault: Well, because I only have a very limited time, I log in at 1800 when you usually do._

 _BardicheAssault: I waited for half an hour for the last 2 times_

 _BardicheAssault: But you weren't online_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You should have called!_

 _BardicheAssault: Ah, it's not that I don't want to… it's just that this is safer than calling._

 _BardicheAssault: I would really love to hear your voice again…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, I told you that I will go back to training… so I was at Hayate-chan's, training with Vita-chan…_

I went on explaining the training situation to Fate-chan.

 _BardicheAssault: I see. Training huh? Please take care of yourself and don't over work your body, okay?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I will be fine. I have lots more to catch up on for slacking all these years._

 _BardicheAssault: Please take it easy. Resting is also part of training._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I will._

 _BardicheAssault: So, how have you been? Besides training._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Missing you._

 _BardicheAssault: I miss you too, Nanoha._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: When will I get to see you again?_

 _BardicheAssault: Not very soon…_

* After some moments of silence

 _BardicheAssault: Are you still there?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha, I got something to ask you…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Shoot_

 _BardicheAssault: What do you think of the current situation?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What do you mean by that, Fate-chan?_

 _BardicheAssault: I mean, this is going to be the norm…_

 _BardicheAssault: With me leaving…_

 _BardicheAssault: With me being away and unable to contact you…_

 _BardicheAssault: With us being apart_

* More silence

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Here_

 _BardicheAssault: So?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Fate-chan, what do you think of me and of us?_

 _BardicheAssault: What do you mean?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What am I to you?_

 _BardicheAssault: I erm… Wanted to find out how you feel about this situation first…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: K. I miss you, badly._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I want to see you again_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I want to hold you again_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I want to hear your voice again_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I want to hear you call my name_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: What we shared that night was nothing casual_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: And I don't do casual_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: But this is what you do_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You help people_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: And you help make the world a better place_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So, I want to but can't be selfish_

 _BardicheAssault: I see. What do you feel about Yuuno?_

 _BardicheAssault: I bet he must have asked you again…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes he did_

 _BardicheAssault: He is a better choice. He can be there for you and he will be able to give you happiness…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Are you being serious?!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Tell me you are joking!_

 _BardicheAssault: Just want you to know that there are other options available…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: This is not what I want to hear, especially from you._

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: WHAT_

 _BardicheAssault: I know that us being apart like this is very difficult on the both of us_

 _BardicheAssault: Especially for you_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't always be there to take care of you_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't be there to hold you in your sleep_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't be there to comfort you when you need_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't look into those beautiful sapphire eyes of your_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't be there to kiss you_

 _BardicheAssault: But…_

 _BardicheAssault: What I feel for you is real_

 _BardicheAssault: It's even more real than me…_

 _BardicheAssault: What we shared that night was magical_

 _BardicheAssault: I…_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha…_

 _BardicheAssault: Will you please be my girlfriend?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: YES_

 _BardicheAssault: Are you sure about this?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Took you long enough…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: And it's a yes, Fate-chan_

 _BardicheAssault: REALLY?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes_

 _BardicheAssault: Really really?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really really._

 _BardicheAssault: YES! Woohoo!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: lol_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha, can I go run around the base and shout?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Don't be silly_

 _BardicheAssault: But I'm so happy!_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't think I can contain it!_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't think I want to contain it!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: If you are going to act silly, I'm going to invite Tomb of the Night Sky in to the chat…_

 _BardicheAssault: Go ahead then!_

 _\+ Tomb of the Night Sky has entered the chat_

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: What's this about?_

 _BardicheAssault: NANOHA IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOW! :D_

 _\- Tomb of the Night Sky has left the chat_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha, I'm just really happy that you said yes_

 _BardicheAssault: Even though I am going to be more trouble than it's worth…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Well, I can't think of being with anyone else beside you…_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes?_

 _BardicheAssault: I love you._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I want you here with me, Fate-chan._

-0-

* A few weeks later…

 _BardicheAssault: My love, you there?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes. I just got back, was about to head to the showers._

 _BardicheAssault: Glad to have caught you before you logged off._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why?_

 _BardicheAssault: 1 sec_

 _\+ Tomb of the Night Sky has entered the chat_

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: Why am I in the lovebirds chat?_

 _BardicheAssault: I'm going off._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Ohh…_

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: I know_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Please take care of yourself._

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: Please take care of Rein._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Reinforce-san is going too?_

 _BardicheAssault: Yes. To help out._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hayate-chan, how did you know?_

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: Zafira just came back from recon._

 _BardicheAssault: Please take care of Nanoha._

 _Tomb of the Night Sky: Please take care of Rein._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hello, I'm still here you know…_

 _\- Tomb of the Night Sky has entered the chat_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha, I will miss you even more_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I will miss you too_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: ?_

 _BardicheAssault: I love you_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I know you do…_

-0-

* 1 month later

 **Nanoha POV**

I was resting at Hayate-chan's after training with Vita-chan. Even though I am used to her being fierce… but she can really train! Her training is harsh, no, brutal, but I'm not going to complain. I can see that I have improved so much just after a month.

"Nanoha, glad to see you here. This came for you." Signum said.

"Signum-sensei! You scared me! Where did it come from?"

"I don't know where it came from, but it was through the old channels." was her only reply.

Signum-sensei handed me a little box. When I opened it, I saw this lovely red orb necklace. The wee note that came with it said "I love you" with no sign off. Well, I didn't need one as I knew who gave me this necklace. I immediately held it close to my heart for a moment, and I put it on.

-O-

"Signum-sensei… There must be some way of contacting each other when on a mission. Can you please teach me how to?"

"No direct contact is allowed but there are ways. Why?" Signum asked.

"I was thinking of leaving Fate-chan a message…"

"I think I can help with that." Signum replied.

For the next few days, I had to attend extra lessons with Signum-sensei after my training. There was very little _do_ and mainly all _don't_. Once that was completed, Signum-sensei brought me to the basement of the house. I didn't know there was a basement and I have known Hayate-chan since I was 9!

-O-

"Wow! Look at all this gear?! And those machines! This is crazy!"

As we head to the far end of the basement, I saw a familiar figure.

"Hayate-chan… So this is why sometimes I can't find you anywhere in the house!" I said in surprise.

"It's not like I am always here. So, are you ready to learn how to use this AM transmitter? The scrambler is already pre-set, and the encoder is already hooked up. Really, all you need to do is to use the system here. The UI should provide all the functions you need. I come down here to check it from time to time to see if anything was sent back for us. Both Fate and Rein knows what code it is set to… So they can encrypt and decrypt messages." Hayate said.

"Wow. So you know all this and you chose not to let me in on it? I could have sent messages to Fate-chan ages ago!" I replied to Hayate-chan while staring at her.

"Welcome to my world! I didn't want to get your hopes up, that's why I didn't tell you about it. It's a game of waiting… More disappointment than it's worth most of the time." Hayate said with a sigh.

"So, what will your first message be?" Signum asked. "Well, judging on how strict the communication is going to be… I thought I could send a song… Please don't laugh at me…"

Both Signum-sensei and Hayate-chan just smiled.

"Song is a good choice. I guess the language we use will take a while for you to learn." Hayate in support.

-O-

 _Hsti easgsem si rfo Ulrtabcdiahessa morf Haringesiatrelxeion_

** "This message is for BardicheAssault from RaisingHeartExelion". What you see on top is the actual message after putting it through a word scrambler. **

 _One day you will realize, the stars you are chasing_

 _Shine bright deep inside you but will you ever let it_

 _Shine from within and cast all of your fears aside?_

 _You'll see the light but until that day comes_

 _My dearly beloved, be strong, I shall be there_

 _Always here beside you, so keep your head held high_

 _The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_

 _But you belong in mine_

 _We are one within a dream_

 _So hold me close and count the stars with me_

 _All our scattered memories_

 _I will find the pieces, one by one_

 _Ocean waves drift over me_

 _I'll keep you in my memory_

 _This dream that lives within your eyes_

 _I wish to see it come to life_

 _A thousand blades unto the sky / My dearly beloved, be strong, I shall be there_

 _Reach out and link our worlds, yours and mine / Always here beside you, so keep your head held high_

 _Let the tide rush over you and one day I know / The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms_

 _We shall meet again / But you belong in mine_

 _My dearly beloved_

Ned (End)


	15. Chapter 14

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Rikatwoo - Fate/Zero - oath-sign (ENG CV) watch?v=LtMm-5RJitI

Sapphire - Guilty Crown - My Dearest (ENG CV) watch?v=pxdqMW2yZG4

John Legend - All Of Me watch?v=450p7goxZqg

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

It's been 2 weeks and there was no reply. What Hayate-chan said was so true… It's really a game of waiting… And lots of disappointment.

I don't think I even want to go to the basement today… This class is so boring. I wish the day can end quickly… So I can go to the basement to see if there's a reply. Wait! I just said I don't want to go! As an internal battle began inside my head, some sound came through the speakers.

.-. . .. -. / - .. ... ... . ... / - - - . .-.-.- / -... .- .-. -.. .. -.-. ... . .- ... ... .- ..- .-.. - / .-.. - ...- . ... / .-. .- .. ... .. -. -. ... . .- .-. - . -..- . .-.. .. - -. .-.-.- / ... - -. -. / ..-. - .-. / -.- - ..- .-.-.-

This weird sound just went on and on…

Hayate-chan seemed to be writing hastily. No one had any clue of what's happening.

Signum-sensei suddenly came into the class and looked at Hayate-chan. Seeing that Hayate-chan was busy writing something, she just left.

That was weird. After a couple of minutes, a song came on…

 _Countless times I try  
I stop and start to find a path through the dark  
Stumbling through my tears  
My doubts and fears  
My way back inside your heart_

Though the odds are low, I'm breaking through  
You know I do it for you  
When you're by my side, I'm justified  
There's nothing that I can't do

I'll stand and fight through the sorrow  
Pick up my dreams, face tomorrow  
Make this curse unwind like a rope  
And turn our fate into chance  
To hope

Our ties make us braver, for nothing is greater  
Holding you is all I wish  
I promise I'll be there through each lonely night  
Someday I will make this right

For love and for honour, I carry the future  
Faith leading me through the dawn  
I'll go on  
If I fall I'll get up again 'til the end  
Out of this nightmare  
Evermore onward, this is the oath I swear

-0-

Hayate-chan slips me a note as the song was playing for the second time. The song stopped after repeating for the third time. By then, a couple of tears had escaped my eyes as I couldn't hold it back anymore…

All the note says is more than enough for me to hold on… until the next time I see Fate-chan again…

"RF misses Tome. BardicheAssault loves RaisingHeartExelion. Song for you."

-0-

* 2 months later

 **Nanoha POV**

It has been 2 months since I last heard something from Fate-chan…

Is she alright? Is she safe? Or has she just left without a word…

It's been a while since Reinforce-san left for her long mission. I can see the tension building up for Hayate-chan. She seems to be easily distracted and easily agitated.

"Hayate-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes. What makes you think I'm not?" Hayate replied.

"Well, it's just the way you are behaving lately…" I replied with concern.

"Really, I'm fine. How you holding up? I did have more years of practice than you have. It's just been… a while, that's all." Hayate-chan replied as she came over to give me a hug.

"Well, I was thinking of going to the basement to send a song… Do you have any message for them?"

"No, not really. They went undercover… So they might not even get the communication. Just so you know." Hayate replied.

"Well, I kind of have to try… Ever since I heard this song, it's just keeps playing in my head. No harm trying, right?" I replied with a sad smile on my face, then made my way to the basement.

-0-

Today is Friday, so it's +5… I wonder if she will get to hear this…

Even though the message will be retransmitted at a variable interval, over a set period of time, she still has to be there to tune in? Or do they actually have some ways of downloading the messages? Where would it be stored then?

Arrhhh… It's so confusing… I just hope that she hears the song… I miss her sooo much…

 _N xnrx tzd tx zmrh_

 _So everything that makes me whole  
I give it all to you my heart and soul  
I'm yours_

Hey when there's nothing left to keep you smiling  
Rise above my love you've got everything  
There's me  
Take a breath and let it be

The world may try to break your stride and tell you it's your destiny  
Don't let them rob you of your pride and auction off your dignity  
Just throw away their crown of thorns for nothing that they say is true  
Keep going strong  
You'll prove them wrong  
'Cause baby I believe in you

With me you'll never need to hide  
'Cause I know what you're fighting for  
I'll share your pain stand by your side  
You won't be lonely anymore  
For everything that makes me whole  
I give it all to you my dear  
I'm yours

 _Dne (End)_

-O-

* 2 months later

 **Nanoha POV**

So, another 2 months has passed by without a word…

Are we still together? Will I ever hear from her again? This is killing me… I don't know how much longer I can hold out… Do I even still feel for her?

Perhaps the next time I get to talk to her, I should tell her that I can't do this anymore… It's better if we went our separate ways…

Doubts… My head is constantly filled with doubts… Maybe I should talk to someone about this… But who? Hayate-chan? This is going to be a raw subject for Hayate-chan… Shamal-sensei? Yeah, she has been through this with Signum-sensei. I should go talk to her about it…

With that though, I made my way to the infirmary.

-O-

I knocked on the door of the infirmary. "Shamal-sensei… Are you free at the moment?"

When I entered the room, I was shocked to see a crying Hayate-chan!

"Hayate-chan! Is everything alright?!" I said as I ran to Hayate-chan.

Hayate-chan did not reply. Tears just kept flowing from her eyes… Something is wrong… Very wrong...

Signum-sensei came up to me and said, "I was just about to go get you, Nanoha. Words just came in…" and she hesitated.

"And?!" I replied, way louder than I meant to.

"The mission took a turn for the worst." Signum-sensei said with a grim look on her face.

"And their status is… unknown for the moment…" Signum-sensei said. My world came crashing down… My heart… It feels like my heart had just stopped beating… Ah… There is no way I can break up with Fate-chan… She meant too much to me… Now I know… But it may be too late… And my world just went black.

-0-

When I woke up, I was lying in Hayate-chan's bed. Hayate-chan was lying beside me.

I sat up as quietly as I could. As if she could sense me awake, she began to stir.

When she turned to look at me, I asked, "How long was I out for?"

"A whole day." Hayate replied.

"Are there anymore updates?" I asked.

"Rein is on her way back. She's injured, but okay. Just a broken arm with some scrapes here and there." Hayate-chan replied with relief on her face.

"Fate-chan?" Immediately, gloom washes over her face.

"Ah…" was all I could say. Hayate-chan immediately sat up to hug me.

"She will be fine. She has been trained since she was young. She will be fine." Hayate-chan said, trying her best to reassure me.

-0-

That evening, Reinforce-san finally arrived. All of us were in the living room… Waiting to see if there was any more unofficial information that she could provide.

Hayate-chan was inseparable from her. It was nice to see them reunite.

"Reinforce-san, I'm glad you are fine."

"Nanoha-chan, I owe you an apology. It was all my fault." Reinforce-san said and bowed her head. *Silence*

Signum-sensei was the next to speak, "Rein, I know you are not allowed to reveal much… but is there anything that you can tell us?"

"I will tell you everything… I owe you that much, Nanoha." Reinforce-san replied with a sad look on her face…

-0-

Reinforce went on explaining what happened…

"Initially, we thought that our cover was blown as we were ambushed. Instead, we got caught in a war between two organisations. We got pinched. Everything got chaotic and we were attacked from both sides. I was supposed to be in charge of getting all the team members out while Fate held them back. Halfway through the retreat, I got hit by a falling boulder while trying to shield another member. Fate-chan got me and some others out. She went back in to get the last member. One of the organisation blew up the whole building…" *Silence*

"The chances of her surviving are… pretty slim. I am sorry, Nanoha."

Slim... She actually means no chance… Slim… I was lost in my thoughts after hearing the news.

"Nanoha… Nanoha…" I heard Vita-chan calling me while shaking my shoulder…

"Slim… So does that mean that she might have escaped?" I finally managed to ask.

Everyone just looked at me with a wretched look.

"I… I'm just going downstairs to send a message before I head home. I need to be home tonight else my kaa-san will chew me out. Reinforce-san, it is NOT your fault. Please don't blame yourself. Thank you for letting me know." I replied with a bow and headed straight for the basement.

I heard Vita-chan say "I will follow her…"

-0-

Down in the basement, I sat in front of the computer and just stared at it. Hayate-chan came and hugged me from behind and said, "Nanoha-chan… Are you alright? I can call your kaa-san to tell her that you are staying over again…"

"No. I'm fine. I will just send a message and I'm gone. You should go up and spend time with Reinforce-san" I replied, trying to reassure Hayate-chan. Think I'd done a bad job as my voice cracked when I replied.

 _You said someday you will make this right, that you will go on. You said that if I fall you'll get up again, until the end, and you swore an oath. I love you. I'm yours and you're mine. You better come back to me. Please come back to me…_

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 _Ned (End)_

* * *

 **A/N:** Did you manage to decode the messages? Lol. I won't! Anyway, the first message is in Morse code! You can copy and paste to translate the message here. .

Pretty fun aye! :3 And for the second message… I miss you so much = I sims ouy so uhmc [after putting message through the word scrambler] = N xnrx tzd tx zmrh (+5) [Adding 5 to all letters]

I know… I used too many songs, didn't I. But songs are good… They express feelings better than I could…


	16. Chapter 15

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Nanoha POV**

It's been 9 months since I last saw Fate-chan… 2 months since I received that devastating news. Should I even hope?

"Nanoha. Are you alright? You are barely eating nowadays…" Hayate-chan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. You should really should stop asking if I am alright. I'M FINE!" "But you have not cried a single tear… It's really not good to be holding back that long." Hayate replied. "Why do I need to cry?!" I replied with irritation.

"Fate is not coming back, Nanoha! Face it. Grieve and move on! Please don't stop living… Do you know how worried we are?" Hayate replied.

"Just zip it please. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are coming…"

Saved I thought. I really do not want to go through this with Hayate-chan again.

-0-

As we made our way to the gate after class, I caught a glimpse of that so familiar blond that I had been missing so badly by the gates...

I couldn't believe it. Am I dreaming it? I must be. Gosh! I'm even projecting my thoughts now…

Perhaps I am going crazy…

As we got closer to the gates, this figure walked out from behind the wall…

It's…!

I stood there, looking… Staring… Disbelieving…

My movements froze. Tears starting falling from my eyes…

Fate-chan… Fate-chan was standing by the gate! She's alive!

Fate-chan saw me, and a smile crept onto her face.

-0-

I ran… Ran as fast as my legs could take me…

"Fate-chan" I shouted as I tackled her with a hug. We stumbled a little, but managed to stay standing.

"Fate-chan… Fate-chan" I cried against her chest.

"Nanoha" Fate-chan replied.

I lifted my head from her chest to look at her… to look into those burgundy eyes that I missed so badly, and said "Welcome back, Fate-chan".

Fate-chan smiled, and said, "I'm back, Nanoha."

She dipped down and kissed me. A kiss that took my breath away. A kiss that gave me back my life. She then rested her forehead against mine, both of us savouring this feeling of being back in each other's arms again.

-0-

Others finally caught up.

"Welcome back, Fate" Hayate-chan said with a smile and she was furiously texting.

"What's this? Are you gals together?" Yuuno-kun said while looking super disappointed.

"Gochisosama." Suzuka-chan said smiling.

Arisa-chan just stood there staring.

"Sorry but I think I will pass on the drinks today." I said as I faced everyone.

"See you later at mine?" Hayate-chan asked.

I nodded back to Hayate-chan, confirming that we would drop by later. Fate-chan reached for my hand and held on to it. Not caring about what the others would say or how they would react, we just looked at each other, smiled a little with a hint of a blush, and carried on walking without any further explanation.

-0-

We didn't speak to each other until we were in Fate-chan's hotel room. Throughout the journey, our hands never parted. We looked at each other from time to time, perhaps stared a little, and just smiled to each other.

After being seated comfortably on the bed, in Fate-chan's arms where I belong, I asked, "Fate-chan, are you going to fill me in on what happened? I am really glad to see you… But I am hoping that you can provide me with some information and explanation to help me understand the situation better."

-0-

 **Fate POV**

"Nanoha, firstly, I want to thank you for sending me those songs. They really kept me going..."

I lifted her hand and kissed it. "I was shocked to find your first message. Did Signum help you?"

"Yes, I had a few lessons with her about the rules for sending messages. Hayate-chan was usually there when I wanted to send a message anyway." Nanoha replied.

I laughed. "Have you learn the language we use yet?"

"Well, I didn't have much motivation to learn it… Everybody kept telling me you are dead…" Nanoha replied with sadness over face.

"They kept asking if I was alright for the last couple of months… I don't blame them, really. Hayate kept telling me to accept the fact that you were dead and kept asking me to grieve for you and carry on living… She wants me to cry it out… " Nanoha cried. "How can I… If I was to cry it out… That means I had to give up hoping… That means…That means you would be gone… Forever…" Nanoha sobbed.

I hugged her as tightly as I dared.

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha. So sorry for putting you through this… Sorry that I couldn't communicate more. Some missions like this one have harsh restrictions." "At some point, even I thought you were dead… I… *sniffles* I almost gave up hope… *sniffles*" Nanoha cried.

I cupped her face gently with both my hands, and kissed her on the forehead. I looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, Nanoha!" I hugged her and said, "But I'm here now. I'm back."

"But for how long?!" Nanoha cried.

I sat back a little, so that I could look at Nanoha, with one hand on her cheek, using my thumb to lightly stroke her face as I explained.

"You know what, Nanoha. I thought I was going to die too. I was trying to reach the last team member when the building exploded. My team member, Fin, he didn't make it. I was stuck under the rubble for days. I was injured and in really bad shape. I didn't have a transmitter with me hence I had no way of contacting anyone. I was really lucky to have a receiver. Well, it was Fin's receiver. When I was about to give up, your message came through. When I finally got out, I was captured by the other organisation. I stayed with them to recover. Once I recovered enough, I destroyed their operations and reported back to base. I came here once I was released from HQ."

Nanoha just cried and cried, mumbling "You almost died…"

I just hugged her while she cried, those months of suppressed feelings were all released at once. I kept stroking her back and the back of her head to try to help her calm down. We remained in that position for a long time.

-O-

Over at Hayate's, when I arrived, the whole family bowed to me! Even Signum bowed. They all thanked me for saving Reinforce's life. Nanoha bowed and thanked me too!

We moved on to the living area. After all of us got seated, I explained what had happened after I got separated from Reinforce.

"Sorry for leaving you back there, Fate. The whole building came down. I had no means to get to you. Plus I had to lead the retreat. Please forgive me, Fate." Reinforce said regretfully.

"I would have done the same too if I was in your shoes. 10 lives over 2. It is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shite happens. We all know that."

I replied and went over to hold Reinforce's hands and said, "It's really not your fault."

-0-

After all the explanation was done, the mood lifted slightly and we began to chat about other stuff.

"Testarossa, how long will you be staying this time round?" Signum asked.

"The plan is for 2 weeks, but I am planning to come back real soon after that."

By then, Nanoha had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Hearing her steady breathing calmed me. I just looked at her relaxed face and smiled.

"Fate, perhaps you can help relocate Nanoha-chan to my room. She will be more comfortable there." Hayate suggested.

"That would be great. I don't really want to wake her up. She had been crying for hours. Plus she looked tired before that. Hayate, thank you for the offer."

"That girl over works herself all the time." Vita-chan added.

"And she hasn't been resting well since the news of you…" Shamal said.

After I tucked Nanoha into Hayate's bed, I went back into the living area.

"You know, why don't you just stay with us while you are here. I can share a bed with Rein and both you and Nanoha can have my room." Hayate suggested.

"But I really don't want to impose." I replied while waving both my hands slightly in front of me.

"That way, I won't have to lie to her kaa-san too. I presume she will be spending most of her time with you…" Hayate said.

"Well, you have a point there." I said, finally accepting her offer.

"That's settled then, Testarossa. We get more chance to spar too!" Signum said with a half smile on her face.

"Hmm… Why didn't I think of that earlier?" I replied with smile.

"Don't worry, I will go easy on you since you are still recovering." Signum said with a smug smile.

"Don't worry, when you lose, you have your personal doctor to take care of you." I countered.

"Now girls, don't drag me into this. I don't need all the extra workload." Shamal replied, looking playfully at the both of us.

-0-

Hayate called Nanoha's family to inform them that she was staying for the night, and she also asked for permission for Nanoha to stay for a longer period.

Nanoha's kaa-san was a bit reluctant but agreed anyway.

I went back to my hotel and gathered all my stuff. I was so happy! I will get to spend time with Nanoha. To be able to see her, to hear her voice, to touch and feel her, to hold her as she sleeps… It's like I was in heaven!

As I was lying in bed watching Nanoha sleep, Nanoha mumbled "Fate-chan…" as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I'm here, Nanoha. I'm here now." I said to her softly and kissed her on her cheek. Her features seemed to ease up a little, and she said, "I lup you…"

I couldn't help but smile after hearing that. "I love you too, Nanoha." And I kissed her on her lips.


	17. Chapter 16

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

High School Musical 3 - Just Wanna Be With You

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Nanoha POV**

I woke up the next day in Fate-chan's arms. How I wish this can go on for the rest of my life…

I looked at her sleeping face and could not resist giving her a kiss. Once our lips connected, a pair of arms snaked around my shoulders.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of half-closed burgundy eyes. We began to deepen our kiss, and a knock sounded on the door.

"Time to wake up for school, Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan said and left.

"Good morning, Nanoha." Fate-chan said with a smile.

Her smile… Was brighter than the sunlight shining in through the curtains… A smile that can melt my heart in an instant…

"Good morning, Fate-chan" I replied, and gave her a peck on her lips.

-0-

When we were at the table having breakfast, Hayate-chan told me about the arrangement she made with my parents. I couldn't thank her enough.

Signum suggested that I introduce Fate-chan to my family. She said that she won't mind going with us to reassure my parents about Fate-chan. I don't think that was a good idea, especially with tou-san… But I guess I really should.

"Well, it's only fair that I meet your family since you have met my kaa-san." Fate-chan said.

"Wow. Didn't know that you move that fast, Nanoha-chan." Hayate said cheekily.

"Well… That was an unavoidable situation…" I replied, blushing as I remembered Fate-chan's kaa-san caught us in bed naked.

-0-

After school that day, Signum-sensei drove us back to my house. I could tell that Fate-chan was really nervous. Her hand was all sweaty and she was gripping harder than usual.

"Fate-chan, please relax."

"It's easier said than done, Nanoha. What if they don't like me? What if they don't approve of us?" Fate-chan replied shakily.

Signum-sensei was smiling in the driver seat. "To see the Grim Reaper shaking in her boots is a rare sight! Hayate, please never let me forget this moment." Signum-sensei said.

"Gladly!" Hayate replied with a smug smile.

"Wait till you meet Nanoha-chan's otou-san, Fate." Hayate added.

"Ah, Shiro-san. I wish you luck, Testarossa." Signum said.

Fate-chan stiffened up after hearing that. She looked like she was about to faint… I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's nice to see you home again, Nanoha" Kaa-san said while welcoming us.

"I'm back, Kaa-san", I said as I walked in.

Everybody turned and looked at the stiff robot walking in behind me.

After we were all seated in the living area, Tou-san said, "So, what is this gathering about? Please don't tell me you are pregnant, Nanoha! I will kill whichever guy that touched you!"

Both Hayate-chan and Signum-sensei tried to hold back their laughter.

Fate-chan just went paler if it even possible. I quickly reassure tou-san that there were no guys involved.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, nii-chan, and nee-chan, I would like to introduce you to someone."

Everyone's eyes fell on Fate-chan. She immediately stood up, and bowed in a perfect 90 degrees!

"Nice to meet you. My name is Fate T. Harlaown. I am… I am Nanoha's girlfriend. Official age 24. DOB 1996." Fate-chan said.

My family was shocked with the news flash. My dad was the first to recover.

"Girlfriend?!" Tou-san growled.

Fate-chan shivered.

Kaa-san had a hand to her face, and said "My my… a girlfriend… How long have you both been together?"

"Kaa-san, we've been together for almost 9 months now." I replied.

"9 months?!" Tou-san growled.

"Nanoha, you've never told us about your… preference… We are just shocked that you sprung this on us like that." Kaa-san said.

Fate-chan, still in the bowed position said, "Technically, we have been together for almost 9 months now. But due to my work, I was away since then. I just got back yesterday."

"Fate-san, please sit down. And let's talk." Kaa-san said. Fate-chan sat back down, looking like she was about to faint.

"Since you are her girlfriend, I will treat you as I would treat her boyfriend!" Tou-san said.

Fate-chan shivered again.

"Honey, please, let us talk first." Kaa-san said as she held tou-san's hand.

Nii-chan, nee-chan, Hayate-chan and Signum-sensei just sat there, looking amused.

-0-

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier, Nanoha?" Kaa-san asked.

"Well, I wanted to be sure of how I feel about this first. Plus, as we are both of the same sex, it made it even harder to tell you all… And she was away until not..." I replied.

"As long as you are happy, Nanoha. I don't see any reason to not accept your choice." Kaa-san replied.

"So Fate-san, what do you do for a living? You said that you were away for 9 months? That's a long time to be apart…" Kaa-san asked.

"I… Well… Yes, I was away for 9 months. I currently reside in Italy as my family is there. Due to the nature of my job, I have to go away most of the time." Fate-chan replied.

"Then how did you two meet, Nanoha?" Kaa-san carried on asking.

"Kaa-san, we… *clears throat* met online." I stammered. "Meeting people from the internet is a very dangerous thing, Nanoha. You should know better!" Kaa-san said with a hint of worry.

"Hayate-chan, did you know about this?" Kaa-san asked.

"Yes, I did." Hayate-chan replied.

"And you didn't stop her?" Kaa-san continued.

"Well, by then, it was kind of too late for that." Hayate replied.

"Hayate!" I countered.

"Shiro-san, Momoko-san, Fate was a colleague of Signum's. I wasn't as worried when I found out that Signum, Zafira and Reinforce knew Fate-chan." Hayate said reassuring my parents.

"So you used to work with her, Signum-san?" Tou-san asked.

"Yes. I sort of watched her grow up too. I know her mother fairly well." Signum-sensei replied.

"Fate, please proceed to the dojo." Tou-san said.

Wait… What!

-0-

All of us relocated to the dojo. Oh… How did it turn out this way? The conversation between tou-san and Fate-chan continued as they sparred.

"So, you used to work with Signum-san… Let's see your skills then…" Tou-san said.

Tou-san was not holding back… He sliced to the left and to the right in quick consecutive moves. Fate-chan easily dodged the strikes.

"You can't dodge forever!" Tou-san said as he stepped up a gear.

Fate-chan began to use her bokuto to block.

"How dare you lay a finger on my daughter!" Tou-san shouted.

*Strike, strike, block, block*

They circled around each other, eyeing for a chance to land a strike.

"I like her, and it is only natural that I want to be close to her." Fate-chan said as she goes in for a strike.

Tou-san blocked it easily.

"I really want to be with Nanoha! Please give us your blessing!" Fate-chan said.

*Strike, block*

Blushing… I really need to stop blushing… But I can't help it, especially when Fate-chan is saying all these things in front of everyone, including my parents.

"Do you think you can give her happiness?" Tou-san asked as he goes in for another strike.

"I will try my best." Fate-chan replied. "You expect me to just say yes?!" Tou-san countered.

"But I love Nanoha!" Fate-chan shouted as she went in for another strike, almost hitting tou-san.

"Have you done anything with her?" Tou-san asked.

"Tou-san!" I shouted in embarrassment.

Fate-chan hesitated for a brief moment when she heard that question, I was wondering how she was going to answer…

*Strike! Fate-chan was flat on the ground!

"Tou-san! Why do you have to hit her so hard?!" I shouted as I ran to Fate-chan.

"That's for touching my daughter!" Tou-san said to the now passed out Fate-chan.

Once Fate-chan woke up, tou-san said, "If you dare to make her cry, I will come after you. With my shinai!" and he left the dojo.

"Please take care of Nanoha, Fate-san" Kaa-san said and left too.

"You have us to answer to too if you make our imoto cry." Nii-chan and nee-chan said as they helped Fate-chan stand up.

-0-

We lay in bed, barely a hairbreadth away, just looking at each other.

"Fate-chan, how's the head?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's fine, as long as I have you here with me. It was worth it." Fate-chan replied with a smile.

"Mou! It was so embarrassing… Especially the part when you shouted you love me…" I said with a blush, remembering how Fate-chan shouted in front of my family…

"Hee hee… But I really do love you. And I would tell the world without a second thought!" Fate-chan replied with a smile.

"1 sec…" Fate-chan said and jumped out of bed.

She came back with a music player in her hand, and passed me an ear bud.

"What's this, Fate-chan?"

"Will… Will you let me sing you a song, Nanoha?" Fate-chan asked as blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"Of course, my love!"

 _I got a lot of things  
I have to do  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon_

 _We're being pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I've got you_

 _You're on my mind  
You're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are_

 _We'll be alright  
Even if we're  
Miles apart_

 _All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you_

 _Yeah  
Just be with you  
Oh yeah yeah_

 _You know how life can be  
It changes overnight  
It's sunny then raining  
But it's alright_

 _A friend like you  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you get me  
Every time_

 _Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything you can count on me_

 _All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you_

 _No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)_

 _I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you_

-0-

"Fate-chan…" I said with tears glistening in my eyes.

"I want to be with you too…" I continued.

Ah… She has the most angelic voice…

"You sound just like an angel singing, Fate-chan"

And without another word, I kissed her. Fate-chan runs her hands down from my shoulder to my waist, pulling me close, so close that our bodies are flesh against each other. Gone with the wind was the sweet short kisses as they became more passionate and demanding.

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan moan.

Her lips lifted from mine, licked a path from my neck to the vee neckline of my pyjamas…

"Fate-chan…" I moaned.

She undid the first few buttons and kissed her way to my breast. Circled around my nipple with her tongue before taking it with her mouth. She was sucking and flicking her tongue over my now hard nipple, jolt of pleasure spread throughout my body, followed by a rush of heat between my legs… She then kissed, licked and nipped as she removed my clothing.

I gasped as she slipped her hands in between my thighs. Her fingers danced around my core.

"You are dripping wet, Nanoha…" Fate-chan whispered.

She began massaging and teasing me…

"Fate-chan… I want you…" I moaned.

She brought her fingers to my lips and I took the length in my mouth, sucking and licking, knowing where her fingers would be in a moment… She quickly removed her clothing.

I spread my legs further apart to welcome what comes next. She slid a finger and then two, sliding in and out, faster and faster as she builds up the sensation. I rocked my hips, trying to meet the thrust for thrust, trying to ease the sensation a little yet needing more… Sexual excitement zinging along every nerve…

"Ah… Fate-chan… You… You're going to make me… Ahhh…"

My climax hit me like a tidal wave. I bit into her shoulder to keep myself from screaming with pleasure.

-0-

After a moment to catch my breath, I began to explore her body thoroughly. Touching, tasting, enjoying, and pleasuring.

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan moaned. Pleasure was building up for me as well when I hear her moan for me…

"I want to come with you…" Fate-chan said in between catching breaths.

She flipped me onto my back in an instant. She had one leg over mine and the other under mine. For a moment, I was unsure of what she had in mind. Then she closed in, using her fingers to part our lips. And I felt her wetness against mine, our swell touching…

The sensation was… Insane… as she began to rock my world.

"Nanoha… Nanoha…" Fate-chan moaned as she quickened her pace.

"I'm going… to come… Nanoha…" Fate-chan groaned.

"Fate… chan… I…" was all I could managed as I was already in mid climax…

As a fresh set of wetness gushed from within, it must have pushed Fate-chan pass her limits too.

"Nanohaaaa…" Fate-chan groaned as the blast of orgasm hit her.

-0-

We clung onto each other, our hearts beating loudly and breathing fast.

"I… I like it when we come together…" I said breathlessly.

"Me too, Nanoha. Me too…" Fate-chan replied.

She then clasped on my neck tenderly and caressed my cheek as she looked into my eyes…

"I love you, Nanoha…" Fate-chan said as she kissed me.

"I love you too, Fate-chan" I replied with a kiss and drowsiness took over me as I stared into her eyes...


	18. Chapter 17

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* The next day at breakfast

 **Nanoha POV**

"So, both of you had a good night?" Hayate-chan asked cheekily.

"Yes, it's nice to be able to cuddle Nanoha to sleep." Fate-chan replied and I just smiled.

"Cuddle huh…" Hayate-chan replied with a sly grin.

"I really don't mind sharing a bed with both Vita-chan and Rein but it was a little cramped. Perhaps we need a bigger bed…" Hayate-chan said with a bigger grin on her face.

"Why was Vita-chan sleeping with you and Reinforce-san?" I asked.

"Just remember to change and wash the sheets, okay?" Hayate-chan replied with a wink and used her finger gun to point at me.

I immediately choked on my food and Fate-chan spilled her miso soup!

"I'll… I'll go get a cloth to clean this up." Fate-chan said as she briskly stood up to get away. Not a smooth escape as she tripped on the leg of the chair and almost fell…

Both of us were as red as the tomatoes we were eating. The rest of the table laughed at what had just transpired.

"I'm so sorry, Hayate-chan…" I said and she pointed at Vita-chan.

"So sorry, Vita-chan… I promise it won't happen again…"

-0-

2 weeks had gone by in a flash! Today, Fate-chan is going to leave again...

"Fate-chan, when will you be back again?" I asked as I lay in her arms.

"Hmm… I can't promise on the duration…" Fate-chan replied.

"Nanoha, I have an idea to run by you…" Fate-chan said.

"Shoot" I replied.

"What do you think about me moving to Japan? I can buy an apartment here. Will you come stay with me?" Fate-chan asked.

"Of course I will! Would you really move to Japan for me?" I replied excitedly.

"Of course. Just so I can spend more time with you. When I'm not on mission, I practically do nothing in Italy while on standby. I rather move here just so I can be closer to you. To hold you in my arms like this." Fate-chan replied.

"I will require a good amount of time to set things in motion, but it is doable." Fate-chan said.

"Only if you want to. I don't want to be forcing you into anything you are not comfortable with." Fate-chan said.

"I want to be able to hold you and kiss you too, Fate-chan. You are not forcing me into anything, silly." I said, reassuring Fate-chan.

"Nanoha, you are the first thing in my mind when I wake up, and the last thing in my mind when I go to bed. I love you, Nanoha. And I want to share my life with you." Fate-chan said.

"I love you too, Fate-chan" I replied and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

-0-

* 1 week after

 _BardicheAssault: Hey, my love._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hi back._

 _BardicheAssault: I spoke to my kaa-san about it. She said that she was thinking of moving back to Japan too._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Will we be living with your kaa-san?_

 _BardicheAssault: Of course we will be living in separate houses._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Haha. It would be weird to live with your kaa-san._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: We were kind of… restricted… when at Hayate's_

 _BardicheAssault: Yeah. But at least I got to have you in my arms every night._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So cuddling is enough for you?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Then Fate-chan is not allowed to do anything else besides cuddling!_

 _BardicheAssault: Hey! I didn't say that!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: :P_

 _BardicheAssault: I miss you, Nanoha_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I miss you too, Fate-chan_

 _BardicheAssault: How's training? Vita-chan still drilling you?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: She is really strict! I'm aching all over!_

 _BardicheAssault: Haha. Rest up well then!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I will._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Is there a mission coming up?_

 _BardicheAssault: Yes. An easy one._

 _BardicheAssault: A walk in the park! Will be back before you know it!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yea right._

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Please take care of yourself. Please…_

 _BardicheAssault: I will._

 _BardicheAssault: Guess what?!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: ?_

 _BardicheAssault: Kaa-san has begun house hunting already!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Wow! That's fast!_

 _BardicheAssault: Yea. And there are talks about me slowly transiting to part time…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Really!_

 _BardicheAssault: Yup! So that I won't be as away as often!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: That's awesome!_

 _BardicheAssault: You are going to be sick of having me around so often!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Never! *Muackz*_

 _BardicheAssault: *Muackz*_

 _BardicheAssault: Can't wait for everything to start rolling…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Me too, Fate-chan. Me too…_

-0-

 **Ginga POV**

"Are you sure that this is the target? She is pretty, I give you that, but ordinary." I said. "Yes, yes… You suit Fate-chan best." Quattro replied lazily. "I don't understand why Fate will have eyes on her. She could have done better than that. Are you sure the intel is accurate?" I asked. "Doctor's order is to bring her back. We tracked the un-coded message to this area and we narrowed down to her." Sein replied. "Ah, she has company…" Sein added. "A wee thing like that will be of no threat to us." Quattro replied. "We should proceed to our stand by position now." Quattro ordered.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

"Nanoha, are you sure you are alright? I think you have been pushing yourself too much lately. You really need to rest." Vita-chan asked with concern.

"Thanks for your concern, Vita-chan. I'm fine. Didn't you say something like I'm as sturdy as a bull just the other day?" I replied with a laugh.

"I wasn't complimenting you!" Vita-chan replied with slight hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Let's just quickly get the things Shamal needs for dinner. I don't want to baby sit you for too long." Vita-chan said in attempt to change the subject.

"Hai hai…" I replied.

Vita-chan is always soooo cute! I laughed internally as I patted her head.

"Don't pat me!" Vita-chan growled as she waved her hand attempting to get mine off her head.

As we were walking through the park, I asked, "Vita-chan… Don't you think that the park is really quiet today? I mean, it's not that late yet…"

"Huh? Don't tell me you want to play on the swing. We don't have time for that…" Vita-chan replied as she did a quick sweep on our surrounding.

"Mou… Vita-chan. I'm not a kid anymore!" I replied as I looked around too. Vita-chan suddenly shifted into a defensive stance and whispered "Nanoha!"

The very next moment, a fist came flying straight from my blind spot. It would have hit me if Vita-chan didn't push me of out the path.

A lady with purple hair called out, "Takamachi Nanoha. We need you to come with us, quietly if possible."

"Fat chance!" Vita-chan shouted as she whipped out her mallet from her bag and took a swing at the purple-haired lady. Someone then attacks Vita-chan from the side.

There's 2 of them!

I wonder if there's any more.

Vita-chan easily evaded the kick and threw me my quarterstaff.

"I would really prefer that we don't do this, but let's dance!" The purple-haired lady said.

"Fine by me" I replied with a smug smile.

She dashed in with a punch. I could tell that her punches were really heavy just by the wind from the punches when she missed me.

I circled around her left and tried attacking from her blind spot. She used a kick to block my staff, and aimed a punch at me again. I side-stepped and aimed low but she was faster. A near miss to my shoulder. I could feel the burn even through my clothes where her punch connected.

"Nanoha, are you alright there?! Just hang in there, I will be over soon!" Vita-chan shouted.

In a few minutes, Vita-chan had defeated the teal-haired lady.

My body feels heavy. I should try to quickly wrap this up.

I ducked to evade another punch but her followed up uppercut grazed me on my chin. I went down on my knees immediately. I'm still aware of what's happening but can't seem to command my body…

"Nanoha!" Vita-chan shouted as she came rushing. Just in time to deflect the next punch!

"Tsk. Sein is down already?" The purple-haired lady said.

"Two against one now. You better run if you don't want to end up like her!" Vita-chan warned.

I finally regained my strength and stood up.

"Are you alright, Nanoha?" Vita-chan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a graze." Vita-chan attacked from the left high with a leap, and I went from the low right. That purple-haired lady was good. She managed to hold her ground even with the two of us attacking, but Vita-chan finally managed to land a blow on her thigh.

-0-

Vita-chan had all her attention on the purple-haired lady. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Someone was running towards Vita-chan from behind.

I immediately ran towards Vita-chan and pushed her out of the way!

Suddenly, I felt a sickening cold feeling on my chest…

I looked down and saw a blade protruding out of my chest. A few drops of blood escaped from my lips, dripping onto the blade in front of my chest.

I dropped my staff and lifted both my hands to touch the blade in disbelieve. I looked back up at Vita-chan in shock, and back down on the blade.

Realisation hit, and I felt a searing pain through my chest.

Something pricked me on the neck.

"Quattro! Doctor's order was to bring her back alive! What have you done!" The purple-haired lady shouted.

I heard a voice from behind me… "That was your order. You can't seem to get the job done, so I had to step in. This will be sufficient."

Vita-chan ran towards me, readying her mallet to swing at whoever was behind me and shouted "NANOHA!"

She jerked me along with her while she evaded Vita-chan's swing.

I felt the embedded blade moved and it hurts like hell.

"Job done! Let's go! Ah… Tell Fate that the Doctor sends his love…" Voices came from behind me.

I felt that sick feeling again as Quattro pulled out her blade and threw it at Vita-chan, pushing me further away from Vita-chan as she departed.

I staggered around as I tried to remain standing… I lifted my hands from my chest… My hands were covered with this hot sticky liquid… Ah… My blood… My hands are covered with my blood…

I looked back up, hoping to see something that made sense to me…

"This is not how it was supposed to be…" The purple-haired lady said as she looked at me with angst look on her face.

All my strength seemed to have disappeared… I was unable to hold myself up anymore… I felt my knees buckled.

I was expecting to hit the ground but the impact never came.

Vita-chan was holding me in her arms, crying. Vita-chan is crying… Why was she crying…?

"BAKA! Why did you do that?!" Vita-chan shouted as she cried.

Another wave of searing pain in my chest hit me. Right… I was stabbed… I coughed as I choked… My mouth tasted metallic… *cough* Ah… Fate-chan. Will I get to see Fate-chan again I wondered.

I looked at Vita-chan, "Gomen-ne… Vita-chan" was all I managed, and my world went black.


	19. Chapter 18

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Vita POV**

I was hugging the now bleeding Nanoha in my arms. "Nanoha… Nanoha…" I cried, with one hand frantically covering her wound to try to slow the bleeding.

Nanoha apologised and fainted.

No good! This is no good! She's going to bleed to death! I quickly took out my cell phone. "Hayate..." I cried. "Hayate… Nanoha…"I cried, unable to tell what happened.

"Vita-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Nanoha-chan alright?" Hayate replied anxiously.

"We are at the park, near the swings. *weeps* We were attacked… *weeps* Nanoha… Nanoha got stabbed in the chest… Nanoha is going to bleed to death...! *weeps* I can't stop it." I wept.

"On our way now!" Hayate replied and hung up.

In matter of minutes, everyone came running. When Hayate saw me with the now barely breathing Nanoha, she said "Oh fuck!" and she dropped down on her knees.

"Vita-chan, I need you to put Nanoha-chan on the ground. I need to dress her wound before Signum arrives, so we can head straight to the hospital without delay." Shamal said.

"But Nanoha… Nanoha…" I cried like a kid.

Shamal clapped her hands together to get my attention. "Focus, Vita-chan! I need to attend to her wound now! This looks really bad!" Shamal said sternly.

Once Signum arrived, Zafira and Signum quickly but carefully carried Nanoha onto the back seat.

"Zafira, please double back to get the van to get everybody there. We will need to inform her family too." Signum said.

"No problem." Zafira said and he was gone like the wind.

Rein was kneeling beside Hayate, calling her and shaking her, trying to break Hayate from her trance… "Hayate… Please… You need to gather yourself… Hayate… Hayate…"

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

Nanoha is dying… Nanoha… My best friend… She was always there for me… And now she's leaving me behind… No… No… NO!

"Hayate… Please… You need to gather yourself…"

Ah… Rein is calling me… But for what? So that I can see a dying Nanoha?!

"Nanoha!" I shouted and cried. Rein hugged me and tried to calm me down…

"There are lots of things needed to be done now. We need you to gather yourself now. Can you do that for us, please? Can you do that for me? Or for Nanoha? Please…" Rein said, barely a whisper.

I hugged Rein for about a minute or two, doing nothing but crying my eyes out.

After that, I tried my best to stop and gathered myself.

I went over to Vita-chan. Oh, Vita-chan… She must be blaming herself to death right now…

I went over to Vita-chan and did what Rein had done for me.

Rein came over and whispered, "I will meet up with you at the hospital. I need to go home and get the message out." She gave me a kiss on my head and left.

"Vita-chan, Zafira is here now. We need to go pick up Nanoha's family. Are you up to going to the hospital with us?" I asked Vita-chan quietly as I rocked her in my arms.

"I'm going! *weeps* I have to! It's all my fault, Hayate… *weeps* If she didn't push me away… *weeps* It's all my fault…*weeps*" Vita-chan cried.

-0-

The doctors informed us that they had done their best and it's all up to her now. For a while, they lost her but managed to resuscitate her. The main issue is the blood loss. She had lost too much blood… Her body had shut down by the time they got her on the table. Her brain was deprived of oxygen for more than 10 minutes. Her chances of waking up are very slim… Even if she wakes up, she might never be able to walk again due to the injury being so close to the spine… Why… Why did this happen?! There was nothing we could do except to watch over her and pray for a miracle.

-0-

Fate arrived the next day. She had abandoned her mission and took the first flight out.

"Nanoha" Fate cried as she entered the room. She ran over to Nanoha and knelt by the bed.

Moments later, Fate gathered herself and asked for every single detail she could get. We left Momoko-san to stay with Nanoha while the rest of us headed out of the hospital to get some privacy. Vita-chan told us what happened step by step. She started crying near the end, and kept on apologising, say how it was all her fault…

"I couldn't keep her safe. It's all my fault… I'm so sorry…" Vita-chan cried.

Surprisingly, Fate went over to hug Vita-chan. She told Vita-chan over and over again, that it was not her fault. All I could do was to look at Fate-chan and mouth "Thank you".

-0-

It's been 2 weeks now and there was no sign of improvement. Fate barely left Nanoha's bedside.

Yuuno-kun, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan came by to visit Nanoha often. I told them that some freak accident was the cause. I really didn't want to lie, but it is safer that they not know of the truth.

Admiral Lindy and Admiral Chrono came by to visit Nanoha too.

All of us worry about Fate as she was barely sleeping nor eating. She just sits by her bed, and keeps whispering sweet nothings to her.

Every once in a while, she will try her luck by calling Nanoha while shaking her gently, hoping to wake her from her slumber.

Rein and Zafira took turns to guard Nanoha. Signum and Shamal relieves them whenever they can.

Vita-chan slipped into a depression. She locked herself in her room. She no longer came to visit Nanoha nor attended school.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

"My love… Nanoha… Please wake up… Open your eyes for me please." I plead as I gently shake Nanoha on her shoulder.

"Please let me see those beautiful sapphire eyes of yours again… Please come back to me… I came back to you back then, now it is your turn… Come back to me, my love. Hear my voice… Follow my voice… And come back to me…" I plead, over and over again.

"You are everything to me… I don't know how to carry on a life without you, Nanoha. I love you. Please come back…" I cried.

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

I was standing outside Nanoha's room. The scene was totally depressing.

It is heart breaking enough to see Nanoha lying there.

With the constantly begging Fate and a depressed Vita-chan… I don't know how much longer I can hold it together…

As if Rein could feel my distress, she came out from the room, kissed me on my lips and hugged me. Not caring about what others would think of us, she just hugged me tightly. I stood there and just cried…

-0-

 **Fate POV**

Sometime after the 2 weeks mark, Nanoha was regaining consciousness. At first, she gave my hand a tiny squeeze. That was what woke me up from my sleep. I kept talking and talking to Nanoha, calling and calling her name.

Nanoha whispered "…to …an" as she began to stir.

"Nanoha! Nanoha… My love, it's time for you to wake up…" I said as I lean down to kiss her on her lips.

She began to turn her head by a fraction, side to side, while she whispered, "Fei… to… Fei… to…"

I immediately called out to Reinforce, "I think she might be waking up!"

"Fate…" Nanoha whispered as she opened her eyes slowly.

"I'll go get the doctor and contact everyone!" Reinforce said as she exited the room.

"My angel… You finally came back to me…" I cried as I brought her hand to my lips.

"I rather be a devil, your devil… So that I can temp you, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered.

"Yes… My white devil…" I smiled and kissed her.

-O-

Although it was after midnight, people started flooding in to visit Nanoha.

When Vita came into the room, she stood as far away as possible, not believing that Nanoha is alive and awake… Nanoha asked me to help her sit up.

Once she was sitting up, she opened her arms and said, "Come here, Vita-chan…"

Vita immediately ran into her arms, hugged her and cried.

-O-

Despite the fact that Nanoha was really frustrated, she tried her best to not show any anguish, I can tell that she is really angry with herself as she cannot control her own body.

She just kept wearing a smile on her face, a smile that doesn't reaches her eyes, always trying to put us at ease but we know otherwise.

"Slowly my love, it will all come back eventually. Don't rush your body. You may end up hurting yourself more." I reminded her.

"I'm fine, Fate-chan. I'm not rushing, I'm just… trying…" Nanoha replied with that smile again...

Nii-chan came up to me and whispered, "I need to talk to you…"

"I will just step outside for a moment, Nanoha. I will be right back. Just call if you need anything."

"I'm fine. Now, go." Nanoha replied.

"What is it, Nii-chan?"

"I got the best present a nii-chan can give an imoto." Chrono-nii said.

"I have got solid proof on this intel. We might have located his base." Chrono-nii continued.

"Please give me a few more days with Nanoha. In the meantime, please gather as much information as possible. You don't need to prepare a team. I will go, alone. This is personal." I replied with anger, my fist closing so tightly that it almost drew blood from my palm.

"Your conversation sounds interesting… The Yagami and Wolkenritter family are ready to sortie." Hayate cut in.

Both of us were taken by surprise.

"One way or another, I will get whatever information you have, and we will go there anyway…" Hayate added while looking at Nii-chan.

Hayate turns to look at me, words were not necessary, and we both understood each other. We turned to face Nii-chan and said simultaneously with a stern look, "Like we said, this is personal."


	20. Chapter 19

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Fate POV**

"Hayate, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean… This is dangerous… And none of us will be able to come to your aid nor cover you…" I asked one last time, hoping that she will change her mind.

"No probs!" Hayate replied with her thumb up.

"I've been trained since I was young. I started when I was still in a wheelchair back then. Plus I will be far, far away from most of the action. I'm just a backup / supporting role." Hayate replied, trying to reassure me.

"I will be with her anyway." Shamal said.

"Signum…" I said, hoping that she will side me.

"They will be fine. Every single one of us has field experience… Including Hayate. You don't have to worry about us." Signum replied.

"Nanoha is going to kill me if anything happens to any of you!" I said thinking out loud.

"Won't she kill you anyway for not keeping her in the loop?" Hayate countered with a half smile.

"Right… Let's move on." I replied as I swallowed my saliva and try not to think about it.

"So, the plan is to attack in 3 days' time. We shall gather at 1800 for one last check on equipment, and commence at 2100. Please look at the information and be clear about the layout. Memorise and burn it. Everybody knows their position?"

"Medic, stationed by Hayate-chan." Shamal replied.

"Sniper, by the boundary of the compound. Snipe anything that comes out, anything that I can get a clear shot of, or anything that wants to hurt my love…" Hayate replied with a grin while Reinforce blushes.

"Anything outside the compound, and support any position if necessary." Zafira replied.

"Clearing the building and hunting." Signum replied.

"Quattro is mine!" Vita growled.

"I still can't believe that they have a base in Japan… Right under our noses!" I cursed.

"And I will be clearing the building too." Reinforce replied while thinking 'And protecting you with my life, Fate'.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

"Fate-chan… Is something going on? You lot seem to be sneaking around to meet up lately…" I asked frowning.

"What could you mean…? Us, sneaking around? Nah. Pff…" Fate-chan replied, waving her hand in front of her.

Okay… That was out of character for Fate-chan.

"Fate-chan, come here and sit by me." I said smiling while patting on the spot beside me on the bed.

"Can we cuddle for a bit?" I asked as Fate-chan settles beside me.

"Okay… Sure… But you do know that Reinforce is just sitting over there right?" Fate-chan replied.

I looked over at Reinforce-san and smiled. Reinforce just bowed her head a little in return.

"I don't think she'll mind." I replied and snaked my hand around Fate-chan's shoulder, pulled her close to me and started kissing her.

"Na… noha…" Fate-chan said while trying to escape.

Reinforce-san stood up and quietly left the room.

I smiled at that action and said to Fate-chan, "Reinforce-san left. Can't I make out with my girlfriend?"

Fate-chan blushes and replied, "Of course you can…"

And we kissed deeply. As our kisses became more wet and passionate, Fate-chan lets out a moan. My hands began to wonder, stroking and teasing…

"Fate-chan…" I moan in return.

"What… are you… guys planning?" I asked in between kisses.

"What…?" Fate-chan replied.

"Are… you guys… planning an op?" I asked as we kissed. Immediately Fate-chan hesitated for a moment. I broke our kisses and leaned back.

"Gotya!" I said while staring at her. Fate-chan looks a little lost for an instant from the sudden lack of contact, and her gear was in place.

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan plead.

"You better not lie to me, Fate-chan" I warned with a stern voice.

*Knock knock*

"Please come in" I replied to the person outside the door.

Hayate-chan came in, took a look and asked, "Am I disturbing?"

"Not at all. Perhaps you can shed more light on the situation. Fate-chan was just telling me about the next op you guys are going on…" I lied.

Hayate-chan stiffen up and immediately glared at Fate-chan.

"I knew it! You gals better come clean at once!" I replied firmly.

"Don't make me get out of bed to chase after you both!" I threaten.

"Might as well come clean, Fate… I knew she was going to find out eventually." Hayate said with a sigh.

Fate-chan was glaring at Hayate-chan and said, "I didn't tell her anything!"

"Well, Fate has moved in with us. We spoke to Admiral Lindy and agreed that she's better off staying here than going off on some mission. It's safer this way… As she may be a danger to herself because her heart won't be there." Hayate said.

"And there are talks about having you stay with us after you are released from the hospital. Your family will be as busy as usual, and leaving you alone at home is not an option… There's always someone at my place. It's close enough to yours that your parents can visit daily if they want. Problem solved." Hayate-chan continued with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that true, Fate-chan?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Well… I didn't think that you would agree with the arrangement, hence I have not told you about it…" Fate-chan replied as she tried to read my expression.

"I can take care of myself very well." I replied defensively.

"My house is designed for the use of a…" Hayate-chan replied with sadness all over her face.

"I… I just can't walk… I'm not an invalid!" I replied with anguish.

Both of them just looked at me sadly…

"Fine! I can't control my body too! Happy?! I'm freaking useless now! I can't do anything without any help!" I shouted in defeat.

"Nanoha…" Both Fate-chan and Hayate-chan said at the same time…

"You know what? I want both of you to leave me alone now. I don't need anyone here. Leave!" I snarled.

Both Hayate-chan and Fate-chan left the room after that.

That was so out of character for me… 'Why… Why am I so freaking useless…?! Move… Damn it… Move!' I struggled to move myself to the edge of the bed, used my hands to lift my legs off the bed.

I slid myself off the bed and tried to stand on my feet. And of course, my legs gave in and I face planted on the floor!

I lay on the floor and cried, not from the pain but from all the frustration I had been feeling. I cried and cried.

-0-

 **Fate POV  
** "Hayate, thank you for the cover!"

"You almost gave in, didn't you?" Hayate replied.

"She knows that we are up to something…" I replied.

"Well, at least for now, she will be hurting a little too much to be thinking about it… It hurts me to rub salt in her wounds…" Hayate said with tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall.

We both peeked in at Nanoha through the wee glass panel on the door.

"She's not going to do what I think she is, right?" I asked in a panic.

Nanoha was trying to stand on her feet.

"She's going to hurt herself!" I said as I reached for the door. Hayate held onto my hand to stop me.

"Hayate!" I barked. "She's going to fall and hurt herself!" I said, almost shouting.

"She needs to take that fall, Fate. Like I did many years ago…" Hayate replied sadly.

*THUD*

We both looked through the window as Nanoha cried…

I just stood there as tears fell from my eyes. The pain in my chest was unbearable… I clutched onto my clothes, trying uselessly to ease the pain a little… I felt so useless… There was nothing I could do to help ease her pain… Nothing!


	21. Chapter 20

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

I know… This is sooo stolen… but not so that I can earn any cash out of it. I am hoping to promote my love, especially for this set of characters. They need more screen time. They are awesome too! (Just hope I didn't kill the scene!)

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Fate POV**

"Time check. Its 2030 now. We all got 10 minutes to get into position. Signum and I will enter the building at 2100 from the east entrance, Reinforce and Vita from the west. Zafira, the outer compound is all yours. Hayate, I don't want you to give away your position before we start the party. Shamal…"

"I will just watch over everyone and hope that none of you will require my services." Shamal said.

None of us said anything for a moment.

"Testarossa, please give us a moment…" Signum said as they gathered around Hayate and went down on one knee.

Hayate just lets out a long sigh, smiled and looked endearingly at them.

Signum affirmed, " _We are the guardian knights who gather before our mistress, she of the Night Sky._ "

Shamal affirmed, " _As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish_."

Zafira affirmed, " _As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other_."

Vita affirmed, " _We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate_."

Hayate pronounced, " _Rein, bestow me my weapon and armour_. (Reinforce helps Hayate put on her armour and handed Hayate her weapon) _Lights of the Night Sky, come to my hand_. (Everyone raised their fist towards Hayate's out stretched hand) _Godspeed, my children_."

And they all replied in accord, " _Yes Mistress!_ " and they stood up.

"Mistress Hayate, please take care of yourself. Just call and I will be at your aid." Reinforce said with a bow.

"Rein, we talked about this… There's nothing I can do about the oath… But for you to…" Hayate replied.

"Then… Please take care of yourself, Hayate-chan" Reinforce replied with a slight blush, then leaned in and gave Hayate a kiss. The rest just smiled.

"Okay. Radio silence until necessary. Break!" And we all headed off to our designated area.

-0-

"Signum, if anything is to happen to me…" I said as we waited for the time to strike.

"I don't want to hear any nonsense from you, Testarossa." Signum cuts in.

I just looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You take care of your own girlfriend, yourself." Signum replied firmly.

"By the way, what just happened back there?" I asked.

"By tradition, Hayate is our mistress. She is the last descendent of Yagami from the main family. Vita and I are from the branch family of Yagami. We serve the main family. The Wolkenritter had served the Yagami main family for many generations. If we were to head out into battle, and our Lord or in this case, Mistress, is present, we are required to pledge our oath." Signum explained.

"But… you and Shamal…" I asked curiously.

"After the accident, Vita and I went to serve Hayate, to take care of her. She said that as long as she is the mistress, we all should just live as one big family. She is the kindest mistress we ever had. She recognises and respects us as individuals, not as tools and servants…"

"Time. Take care of yourself, Signum." "You too, Testarossa" Signum replied.

-0-

When we entered the building, there was an eerie chillness in the air. As we got closer to the centre of the building, I heard some growling… And some footsteps, coming in this direction…

Signum and I got ready and as we were about to strike, "Stars" someone called.

"Lighting" I replied as we eased up. And we met up.

"We weren't supposed to meet up here…." I said, trying to make sense of this.

"There was only one path, and it leads to here." Reinforce replied.

"Damn. The layout of the compound must have been changed!" I cursed under my breath.

"We've been played for a fool!" I bawled.

*Gunshots* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Shite! That's too early!" I cursed.

"I think that's not what you need to worry about…" Vita said.

Suddenly, the floodlights came on. We were all blinded for a moment. Once our sight returned, we were surrounded with beasts… They looked like a mix of animals, but they were all deformed…

"Shite!" I cursed.

A hologram appeared out of nowhere. Jail… That bastard!

"Welcome, my daughter. I see that you brought some friends home." Jail smirked.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard!" I bellowed.

"Language, my dear. Language." Jail laughed fakely.

-0-

The beasts tightened the circle. Boy, they all looked really hungry…

*Bang* *Bang* *Screams over the intercom*

"We will open a hole for you, Rein" Vita said as she ran towards a few of the beasts and swung her hammer.

"Go Rein, we will be fine here." Signum followed.

"Go to Hayate!" I said as I fired my machine gun.

"Once again, I'm sorry, Fate" Reinforce said and ran towards the small gap that we managed to open up. As we carried on fighting those beasts, Jail continued, "Now… Where were we? Ahh. Let's play a little game… A homecoming game, just for you. You have 5 minutes to make it to the second floor."

"As if I will comply!" I shouted as the fight continues.

"Temper, my daughter. If you don't make it here in time, well, this explains it all." Jail said with an evil laugh.

I looked over to the hologram and froze.

Nanoha was bound to a wheelchair, "Fate-chan" she cried as Jail held a syringe to her neck.

"Exciting, isn't it? You have four and a half minutes left..." Jail laughed hysterically.

Reasoning went out the window. Fear. Fear for the love of my life. Anger. I am beyond angry.

"Nanoha… NANOHAAA!" I roared. I threw my machine gun away and took out Bardiche, my scythe, hacked and sliced anything and everything in front of me.

-0-

 **Reinforce POV**

'Hayate… Please be safe…' I thought to myself as I ran out of the building.

Zafira was fighting some of the beasts. I halted and looked around anxiously, trying to find out Hayate's location.

*Bang* *Bang*

Two beasts from behind me dropped like flies.

Muzzle flash, there.

I ran as fast as I could.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Three more beasts that were chasing me dropped dead.

When I reached the location, Hayate was nowhere to be found… All I could see was a pool of blood.

'NO!' Blood drained from my head.

'Where is she?' I looked around desperately.

*Bang* *Bang*

Two beasts that were behind Zafira dropped dead.

'Where are you?!'

"Hayate!" I shouted in desperation.

And I heard a cricket sound in return. *Chirp* *Chirp*

That way!

I ran and ran. And when I finally saw Hayate, I ran and tackled her with a hug.

"I thought I lost you!" I cried. Hayate shoved me away, aimed her gun straight at me and fired!

-0-

 **Fate POV**

'Nanoha… Nanoha… Please wait for me. I'm coming to get you…!' was all I could think about as I ran. My lungs burned but it didn't matter. All I need now is to get to Nanoha!

Finally, I found the stairwell and headed upstairs. At the far end, I could barely make out a figure… But that figure was lying on the floor.

'NO! It can't be!'

As I ran towards it, something hit me from the right. I felt at least one of my ribs break.

I flew a few meters and slammed against a pillar. All the air was knocked out of me and I was struggling to breath.

"Na… no… ha…" I groaned as I tried to get up from my knees.

*Cling*

"Fate, are you alright? Told you not to run off blindly!" Signum yelled.

"I'll take care of her, you go ahead!" She shouted.

-0-

 **Signum POV**

I'm so glad I got here in time. If I was even one second later, Fate would have been…

*Cling* *Cling* *Cling* *Cling*

Strike after strike, both of us could not land a clean blow. Her stance is good. There isn't much opening for me to strike.

I aimed to strike high, she easily evaded with a 180 degrees turn and using her momentum to thrust her sword towards me. I was forced to break form and sidestepped backwards.

"Not bad. Why is someone as skilled as you working for someone like him?" I asked.

"Well, I was made to fight." She replied.

"Yagami Signum, and my sword, Laevatein." I said and pointed my sword at her.

"Due" she replied. "You are going down, Due"

"Likewise" Due replied. And our swords clashed.

-0-

 **Vita POV**

I finally took care of those beasts downstairs. There is nothing me and Graf Eisen cannot break! I just hope everyone is alright.

As I got up the stairs, I saw Fate making her way to a figure near the end of the floor. Fate seemed to be holding on to the side of her chest. Hope she's not too injured.

That figure was lying on the floor. 'No good!'

I turned to my side to find Signum fighting someone. Signum will be fine. She is the strongest!

I began making my way towards Fate. Wait… There's a shadow lurking behind that pillar. And as Signum had her back facing that direction, the shadow then stepped out from behind the pillar.

'Quattro!' "Like hell I would let you stab another of my family!" I roared as I ran towards her.

She turned to face me, smiled and said, "Ohh… It's you again. You might not be able to protect them again…" And she threw her knife towards Signum who was busy fighting the other figure.


	22. Chapter 21

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Hayate POV**

*Bang* "Protected my love from one more creature!" I said proudly with a grin.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to shoot me…" Rein said.

"Now why would I shoot you? Schwertkreuz was created to protect you!" I replied.

I took Rein's hand and helped her get up onto her feet. She immediately pulled me into a bear hug.

"When I heard the scream over the intercom… All I could think of was getting to you. I ran here as fast as I could." Rein said with her voice cracking a little.

"Ahh… I just got a little scratched from one of the beasts. Took care of it. Shamal patched me up." I replied embarrassedly.

Rein said nothing else and just kissed me.

"Mmmm…" I moaned softly.

"Ahmm! Hello? Zafira… beasts? backup?" Shamal asked cheekily.

We broke apart instantly and I said, "Right. Back to work."

I got into my shooting stance.

Rein bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek causing me to miss my shot, and she said, "I better go back to help out." Then she was off. All I could hear was Shamal giggling from behind.

-0-

 **Vita POV**

Signum easily sidestepped to evade the knife being thrown at her without even breaking her form.

I turned to go after Quattro but she had disappeared…

'Again! Damn it!' When I turned back to join the fight with Signum, Signum had just delivered the finishing blow. That person was lying on the floor with blood starting to pool around her.

"Never doubted for a second that you would need my help."

"Help is always appreciated, especially from you. But for this instance, I was more than enough." Signum said as she patted my head.

We both turned to look in Fate's direction when she shouted , and my stomach did a backflip. Fate had someone in her arms and she was crying…

-0-

 **Fate POV**

I finally made my way over to Nanoha.

'Please God… Please let Nanoha be alive.'

As I got closer, I saw the pool of blood that Nanoha was lying in. "Noooo!" I howled as I kneeled by her lifeless body.

She was stabbed through her chest, again! I turned her body around and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Not even a faint heartbeat!

'How?! She's not even in hypovolemia shock… no tachypnea… She's past the moribund stage!'

"No… No… No! Nanoha!" I howled as I embraced her.

"No! You can't leave me…! You promised that we will be together forever! How am I supposed to carry on living a life without you…?" I cried out to the lifeless body in my arms.

Signum and Vita finally came over. They stood there and watched over us…

"Nanoha…" Vita cried as she held onto Signum's arms.

A hologram popped up again. "Ahh, my daughter, seems like you made it. But you were a tad bit too late I guess." Jail mocked.

"You monster! You are going to pay for this!" I screamed!

"HAHAHAHA! If you want to get me, then come and get me! I'm on the last floor… and I have to admit, I am quite tired of waiting. Come on up, I have another present for you!" Jail taunted.

For a moment, all I could hear was my heartbeat…

*Ba dum… Ba dum…*

My heart beating faster and harder inside my ribcage.

I could feel the sudden surge of blood rushing to my head. I started shaking.

My whole body shook furiously and it suddenly came to a stop. I let out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding.

All my other emotions shut down.

My senses heighten.

'REVENGE! ANGER! KILL! ANGER! KILL! KILL!'

"Kill!" I screeched. My vision went red.

-0-

 **Signum POV**

Fate was shaking with so much anger. Who wouldn't?! Even I can barely hold back my anger from consuming me! But I am worried about Fate…

'What is going to happen to her now? For the first time, she had finally opened up her heart to someone… Finding someone that she loves… and now she is dead… Ah… Nanoha… That sweet girl do not deserve to go like this… She's been by Hayate since 9… Hayate… Hayate is going to be devastated when she finds out…'

As she lay Nanoha's body down onto the floor and slowly straightened up, I felt something was wrong…

The vibe I got from Fate felt like when I first met her. Not good!

I quickly grabbed Vita, threw her over my shoulder and ran… Ran as far away as I could from Fate.

"We need to get some distance away from Fate." I whispered to Vita.

After some distance was created, I swiftly threw Vita flat onto the ground and lay flat beside her.

"Don't move and don't speak… Don't even breathe!" I warned with a whispered.

Vita looked at me all confused but complied.

Fate began to take in her surrounding and walked unsteadily towards the flight of stairs.

Once I was sure Fate was out of earshot, I said through the intercom, "Rein, Zafira, Fate snapped. No one else is to come in nor approach except the three of us."

"Why did she snap?" Hayate replied.

"Jail killed Nanoha." Gloom hung over all of us.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

'KILL! KILL! KILL! Kill anything that comes at me. Kill anything that moves. DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!'

I swung Bardiche at anything that I lay my eyes on. Machines… Specimens… Destroy!

Two targets approached. One from the left, and one from behind. They were about 20 and 30 metres away. I took quick steps into the shadows, and moved silently towards the one that was closer.

I went straight into her blind side and slashed! She managed to escape but I did cut her. I felt Bardiche sliced through something.

She lets out a groan. "Tre" the other target shouted.

"Run, Sette, Run…" she shouted as she turned to face me.

I ducked while I sidestepped forward and did a 360 twirl to get behind her. In a swift movement, I went low by squatting down with my legs crossed, and cut her above her ankles, slicing through the tendons and artery.

She dropped like a stack.

*Slash*

She won't be talking anymore.

Next!

"Tre! How dare you!" She shouted as she ran towards me.

Stupid. I sidestepped to evade, and thrusted the end of Bardiche straight into her diaphragm.

She doubled over instantly, gasping for air.

I stood behind her as she tried very hard to breathe, and placed the blade of Bardiche to her throat.

*Slash*

No breathing required. Next.


	23. Chapter 22

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Fate POV**

There was another target near the end of the hall. No… two. I can barely sense the second one.

I began walking in that direction.

When I got there, I saw something unexpected. One target was submerged under water, the other one was injured and chained up.

I swung Bardiche to break the glass, and this little girl fell out from the containment. The chained up target called, "Fate… Don't you remember me? I'm Ginga. We met before in the compound when we were younger…"

I turned to look at her, and decided, not a threat for now. Then I turned to the little girl. I raised Bardiche to strike but my hands stopped in mid motion.

Something was not right. I just got this feeling that I should not hurt this little girl… Something about her seems familiar to me…

-0-

Three sets of footsteps approached. I turned to face the oncoming targets.

"Testarossa. You need to calm down. Think…" Target 1 said.

"Fate… You know that Nanoha won't want you to behave like this…" Target 2 said.

'Nanoha? That name… rings a bell… Who's that?'

"No. Search, destroy, kill." I replied and swing Bardiche at them.

Missed! They all evaded skilfully.

They spread out a little but still surrounded me.

'I'm boxed in. Need to take at least one target down. They are all 2 and a half leaps away. A little too far for surprise attack.'

"Fate. You know us. Don't you remember us?" Target 3 said.

"We watched you grow up, remember?" Target 2 said.

"Testarossa. Even though Nanoha is dead, she wouldn't want you to be like this." Target 1 said.

'Nanoha… I know that name. Someone I met? And she's dead?'

*Flashback of someone lying in a pool of blood* and my head began to hurt intensively. I tried to shake it off but of no use. "Na… no… ha…?" The words slipped out of me before I could register it.

"Yes. The love of your life. Nanoha." Target 2 said.

'Love of my life?'

*Flashback, brunette, high side ponytail. Purple-ish eyes but blue when light shines on them. A smile that is warmer than the sun* Pounding headache… It's as if I had been hit a thousand times on the head.

Uncontrollable pain… "Arrrhhh…" I groaned.

I dropped Bardiche and used both my hands to press on my temple, hoping to take some tension away…

"My head…!"

"Dead? So Takamachi Nanoha is dead?" Ginga asked.

-0-

"Ahhh… My head!"

'If I am going to die, I will at least try to take someone with me or go down trying!'

I quickly picked up Bardiche and swing at the three targets. Missed.

They are not attacking… and they know how much distance to keep between us…

I turned and took a swing at the target that was chained up, but got kicked away by someone.

I aimed for the little girl that was lying on the floor.

"STOP!" Someone shouted.

Bardiche stopped just inches away from the little girl's neck.

I dropped my weapon and went down on my knees, grabbing my head. "Ahhh… My head!" It feels like it's going to explode!

Target 4, another little girl approached with someone in her arms.

I looked at the body in target 4's arms. My heart sank. Tears just flowed from my eyes.

'Why? Why am I crying? Why can't I stop the flow of my tears? I have mastered control over my feelings and am very capable to compartmentalise them. But why do I feel so sad to see that body? My chest hurts so badly as if someone had just dug out my heart.'

It was as if I was watching a badly cut film in fast forward…

Memories… Memories of me and her…

Everything came back to me…

My vision cleared up.

"Nanoha…!" I cried as I crawled my way towards Nanoha, desperately needing to hold her in my arms… Vita passed Nanoha over to me and I just embraced her and cried. Vita, Signum, Reinforce and Zafira just stood around me.

-0-

"Why are you chained up here?" Signum asked.

"Because I failed to acquire the original. Plus I disagreed with their ways of getting stuff done. Quattro didn't have to kill the original Nanoha…" Ginga replied.

"Original?" Reinforce asked.

"Yeah, that over there in Fate's arms, is a clone. One that was not meant to live as it was a rushed job. They wanted Fate to snap and return to her old self…" Ginga replied.

I got really confused, and asked, "Nanoha is still alive?"

"Yes. She's resting in the hospital. And she is going to kick your sorry ass when we get back." Hayate said through the intercom.

"But… How do you know this is not the real her?" I asked in doubt.

"Cos I just called her, you dumb ass!" Hayate barked.

"You are so going to pay for snapping at us." Vita said.

"Concur." Everybody else said.

"Well, I can't just let you go free. You will be under arrest. If you cooperate, there might be different routes offered to you." Signum said to Ginga.

"What about her?" Reinforce asked with the honey blond hair girl in her arms.

"She was created using Fate's and Nanoha's DNA, so technically she is their daughter."

Everybody looked as shocked as I did. "WHAT!"

"What about Jail? He escaped?"

"Long ago." Ginga answered.

Hearing that, I knew that Nanoha will still be in danger. The more I stay with her, the bigger bull's eye I am painting on her. I really don't want to, but I think I know what I need to do…

-0-

*Earlier back at the hospital

 **Nanoha POV**

"Kaa-san, don't you need to be at the café today?"

"And leave you here alone? Don't be silly. My daughter is more important. They can slave a bit more in my absence." Kaa-san replied with a cheeky smile.

"What about the rest? Haven't seen any one of them for hours now."

"Do you actually mean Fate-chan?" Kaa-san teased.

I just pouted my lips in return.

"They said they have something important to attend to." Kaa-san replied.

"Is it moving my things over to Hayate-chan's?"

"Nope. They did that already. Why?"

I wonder what they are up to…

"Kaa-san, I'm bored…" I complained.

"Dinner is about to be served soon… How about we go out for some fresh air after you have your dinner?" Kaa-san replied cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Why don't you lie down for a bit? I will wake you up when dinner is served." Kaa-san said.

"But I'm not tired." I replied with a pout.

*Knock knock*

"Please come in."

"Excuse me, but are you Takamachi Nanoha?" Man in suit asked.

"Who's asking?"

"I've been ordered to ask you to kindly follow me." Man in suit replied.

"Where will I be going and whom will I be meeting?"

"We just need to relocate you… For your own safety." Man in suit replied.

"And if I don't obey?" I replied as I reached for my quarterstaff under my blanket.

"Then I shall take you by force if necessary." Man in suit replied.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?! Nobody is going to manhandle my daughter!" Kaa-san said firmly.

I watched in horror as the next sequence of action flashed in front of me. The man in suit dashed towards kaa-san and tried to grab her. Kaa-san was quick to punch him in the nose. I heard a cracking sound but it barely slowed that guy down.

Kaa-san tried to punch again but she wasn't quick enough. He grabbed kaa-san's hand, swiftly turned her around with an arm lock and chopped her right in the back of her neck. Kaa-san went lifeless and dropped onto the floor.

"How dare you do that to my kaa-san?!" I growled as I shook in anger.

Without realising what I was doing, I jumped off the bed and swung my staff at him.

He used his left arm to block my attack. I came from below and punched him right under his armpit. A groan escaped his lips. He tried punching me but I evaded by ducking and swivelling my head. I switched my staff over to my right hand and hit the side of his body.

As I did a 180 turn, I quickly switch my staff over to my left hand and wacked the other side of his body. It seemed to hurt him as his punches were not as fast as before. I ducked and rolled my head to evade his punches.

I jabbed my staff upwards, toward his face to draw his attention and I brought my knee straight up his groin. He groan and bend forward naturally. I used my staff and hit him right in the back of his neck.

Even after he went down, I continue to hit him a few more times just to be sure.

The door opened again and I attacked by instinct. *Bamp*

I hit the person dead centre on their head and down went went. Sounds of shock escaped from whoever was behind that person. I looked down at the person on the floor and "Oh Shite!" escaped my mouth.

I had just knocked Yuuno-kun out!

"Oh Gosh!" Suzuka-chan said when she came in view. Arisa-chan just stood there and pointed at me in shock!

"Ahhh… I really didn't mean to knock Yuuno-kun out! We had just been attacked… So naturally I thought the next person to come in was his accomplice…"

"You… You… You are standing up, Nanoha…" Arisa-chan replied in shocked.

I looked back down at my feet then back up at them.

"I'm standing!" I shouted.

My legs gave way and my ass planted on the ground. "Ouch! Perhaps it was still a little too early…" I said as I rubbed my ass.

"Kaa-san! Can one of you please check on Kaa-san?!" I asked anxiously.

Suzuka-chan approached to check on my kaa-san and reassured, "She's fine. Just passed out."

Arisa-chan squatted down and poked Yuuno-kun on his shoulder. "Think its Yuuno-kun that you need to worry about. He's foaming."

Just in time, the person I needed. Chrono-kun walked and stood behind Arisa-chan. "What the hell happened here?! Did Yuuno-kun finally unleased his animal desire on you?" He questioned.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

As we exited the building, I said to Signum, "Hey… I forgot something. I will just quickly head back to get it."

"Will you require assistance?" Reinforce asked.

"No. Be back in a flash." I lied.

When I went into the building, a blade came flying towards me. I easily evaded it.

"You must be Quattro." I snarled.

"Nice to meet you, Fate-chan. Did you change your mind about coming back to the Doctor?" Quattro asked.

"Never!" I growled, and dashed towards her. She thought she could escape but I was quicker!

I knocked her right in her temple and down she went.

I picked her up and the blade she threw at me, walked outside and shouted at Vita, "Hey Vita! I got a present for you!"

I threw the blade near her feet and dropped Quattro where I stood.

"Quattro!" Vita growled as she picked up the blade.

After I got back into the building, I ran as fast as I could, trying to create some distance between me and the rest. Once I reached the boundary of the intercom range, I said, "Please take care of Nanoha and my daughter for me. Jail is still out there… That means they are still in danger. Nothing is over yet… I have to finish this…"

"Testarossa!" Signum shouted.

"You better get your ass back here this instant!" Hayate shouted.

"You may come to regret this…" Shamal said.

"Don't be a fool." Zafira said.

"Oi! Did you fry your brain again?!" Vita shouted.

"Please… Please tell Nanoha that I love her and I always will…"

After saying that, I ripped my coms out, destroyed it and I ran as fast as I could.


	24. Chapter 23

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **Songs Used:**

\- Anthony Neely - Sorry That I Loved You

\- James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Nanoha POV**

"Wake… Na… Up… Nanoha-chan, wake up…"

I heard someone calling…

"Fai… to…?"

"Nanoha-chan, can you please wake up…" Someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hayate-chan.

"Hayate-chan, what time is it?"

"It's 0330. Wake up please. We need to talk to you for a bit…" Hayate replied.

"At half past 3 in the morning…? Can't you wait for a few more hours?" Hayate-chan shakes my shoulder harder.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake. I'm awake." I replied and Hayate-chan helped me sit up.

"What is it, Hayate-chan?" I asked with a yawn.

"Nanoha-chan, we have some important stuff to tell you…" Hayate-chan replied.

When I looked around the room, I saw Signum-sensei, Shamal-sensei and Hayate-chan. They all wore a sad face.

"Why are you and Signum-sensei all patched up?! Where's Fate-chan?!"

"Don't have to worry about us, Nanoha. We are fine. Testarossa is… fine too." Signum replied.

"Then why the sad faces?! Please don't lie to me."

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

"Well, *clears throat* yesterday night, we had an op. We wanted to apprehend the guy who was responsible for the attack at the park and we presume that he was also responsible for yesterday night's attack. The op itself was a failure as they were expecting us. We did manage to thin out their ranks though."

"I don't really care about that. Where's Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"Please bear with us, Nanoha-chan. Signum will explain to you from the very beginning…"

Signum went on explaining about what happened that night. Nanoha didn't even flinch when she heard the gruesome stuff. When Signum was near the end of the op, terror washed over Nanoha's features as something clicked in her head.

"Where's Fate-chan, Signum-sensei?" Nanoha questioned.

"It's her way of protecting you… I'm sorry. She had a head start. We tried and failed. We are really sorry, Nanoha." Signum replied.

"No… No! It can't be! She won't just leave… NO!" Nanoha shouted in denial and pushed me out of the way.

She then pushed herself off and fell from the bed.

"Nanoha!" All of us shouted. She cried as she used her hands to drag herself towards the door. We tried to reach for her but she kept hitting our hands away.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Nanoha-chan." Shamal said as she step over and injected Nanoha.

Nanoha fell limp straight after and we carried her back onto the bed.

"Baka…" I cried.

"Both of them are genuine idiots!"

"Ohh… I can't wait to tell her that she and Fate have a daughter…" I whispered dreadfully.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

'This is the right choice… This is the right choice! I'm making the right choice…' But why… Why does my heart hurt so much?!

"Nanoha… Oh, my love…" I whispered to no one.

When I looked through the lens again, my heart just sank. I saw Nanoha push herself off the bed and fall. I really wanted to jump right off the building to get to her…

If I stay here any longer… I won't be able to take it… I came to a conclusion, one last goodbye…

I decided to enter the hospital through the air shaft to avoid detection.

Despite having an op the night before, Zafira was guarding her this morning.

I took my blowpipe and aimed at Zafira. Once the dart hit him, he stood up and scanned the area. I quickly reloaded and took aim again.

*Shoots*

He only went down after the third blow dart! He was an inch away from dragging me out from the air shaft!

Just to be sure that he would stay down, I injected him with a little bit of the syntactic serum I cooked up to induce unconsciousness.

I walked over to Nanoha's drip and injected another type of serum. Once I was sure that the drug should be in her system, I took out my smelling salts to wake her up.

Nanoha slowly opened her eyes. Tears immediately escaped from her unfocused eyes when she saw me.

"Hey Nanoha… Even though you won't be able to move, you should still be able to hear me. I know it's hard to focus, and you can't speak too. It's the drug I administrated. You will be vaguely conscious and that's about it. You won't be able to do anything else. I'm so sorry… for being such a coward… for being so selfish… If I hear your voice, I am afraid that you would break my resolution… If you held me in your arms again, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to leave…" I said as I started crying too…

"I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way…  
You lying here… it's all my fault… It's all because of me…  
If only I wasn't created… then we wouldn't have met… and you wouldn't have to go through all these pain…

I'm so sorry for making you think that I was worth the while…  
I'm so sorry for falling in love with you…  
I'm so sorry that I hurt you…  
I know, sorry doesn't turn back time… For all that I have done to you, I really wish that I could make it right…  
I'm so sorry that I fell in love with you…  
I'm so sorry that I needed you…  
I'm so sorry that I held you tight…

And I'm so sorry for...  
Making you love me and then saying goodbye…  
For being the one that taught you how to cry…

An apology now after all of this time wouldn't make any difference… That's why I have chosen the best way I know to keep you safe…

By… By leaving you… it will reduce the chances of you being targeted…

I will hunt down Jail… I will devote my entire being to hunt him down…

Even after I catch him… I… I… won't come back… For I don't deserve your love… and your tender touches…

I'm so sorry for putting you through all this… I'm so sorry, Nanoha. I will love you until the end of my time… but… Please… move on without me…"

I took my music player out and put the earbuds on for Nanoha.

"This will make you sleep soon…" I said to her and injected some serum into her drip.

I bent down to hug her one last time… and kissed her. I rested my forehead against hers and said "I'm so sorry…"

Still in the same position, I started the music and waited for her to fall asleep… I used both my hands to gently cuddle her face… to remember this warmness that I will never feel again…

 _Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

 _So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

 _You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

 _I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

 _[x2]  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

 _I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

 _I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

 _I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

 _[x2]  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

 _And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

 _[x2]  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

 _I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


	25. Chapter 24

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Hayate POV**

I came into the room later that morning to find Zafira sleeping on the chair.

Wait a minute… Zafira won't sleep when he is on guard duty… Perhaps he was really tired from the op. He didn't get much chance to rest after all. I shrugged my shoulders and went to Nanoha.

'Right, they are both sleeping… Perhaps I should go check on her daughter first.'

I came back an hour later and they were still sleeping!

I went to the nurse station to gather more information. "Hi, sorry to interrupt your work, but I just have a couple of questions for you." I asked.

"No problem. We are here to help." The nurse replied.

"I just want to check with you… Has Takamachi-san woke up at any time since last night?"

"Well, I don't remember seeing her awake today. Both Takamachi-san and the other guy were sleeping since I started my shift this morning. I decided not to wake Takamachi-san for breakfast. Then came lunch time. I tried to wake her but she was fast asleep… Is there anything I should worry about?" The nurse answered and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No. I'm just checking. This recovery business really takes a toll on the body, aye." I replied with a smile. "Thank you and sorry for interrupting you." I said with a bow.

"Not at all. Have a good afternoon." The nurse kindly replied.

Once I turned away, I quickly whipped out my phone to contact Shamal.

-0-

Shamal got here as fast as she could. She did a quick check on the both of them and decided to draw some blood to investigate further.

Signum said, "This sleep doesn't look natural."

"I agree. Guess we will find out more once the bloodwork is done." Shamal added.

I went over to Nanoha, and gently swiped her fringe away from her eyes. That's when I realised that she had something in her ear. In order to get a better look as Nanoha was sleeping on her side, I repositioned her so that she was now resting on her back.

It's an earbud! The cable led under her pillow…

I gently lifted it just to be on the safe side. "It's an mp3 player!" I said.

Both Shamal and Signum sounded confused as they said, "What?"

I held the music player in my hand and turned around to show them.

"Damn it! Correct me if I'm wrong, Signum… but this belongs to Fate, right?" I cursed more than asked. She's been here!

"That explains Zafira sleeping while on duty…" Signum replied.

Damn and double damn.

"I'll go find out which serum she used on both of them." Shamal said as she walked out the room.

Both Signum and I wore an earbud each, and I played the content. It's a song… a really sad goodbye song… I looked at Signum and said, "I think Nanoha-chan is going to wake up crying… At least for a week or two…" I said sadly.

-0-

I was right on the money… With the help of Shamal, both of them finally woke up. Nanoha did nothing but cried. She knew what she saw was not a dream… She anxiously looked for the music player.

"I have possession of the thing you are looking for…"

"Please…" Nanoha begged.

"Please give it back to me…" She plead.

"I can't. I've destroyed it…" I lied.

She cried even harder, "That's… that's the last thing I have of her…"

I walked over to Nanoha-chan and hugged her, letting her vent her anger on me as she pounded my chest.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan… It's better for you this way…" I cried.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

'A week went by… A week of no more Fate… A week of…' and I started tearing again.

To my surprise, the door opened and I saw this cute little honey blond haired child, with a complete heterochromia, her right eye being green and her left eye, red. That red… that burgundy… It really reminds me of Fate-chan's burgundy eyes…

Quickly wiping my tears away, I said, "Hello there" as I mustered a smile.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She shook her head.

"Are you alright? Are you lost?" I asked.

"Mama isn't here." She replied.

"That is a problem, isn't it? Why don't you wait here with me? My friend will be arriving soon. She can help you look for your Mama."

She seems to be thinking about the options… to continue walking aimlessly… or to accept my offer.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Takamachi Nanoha." I introduced.

"Can you tell me your name?" I carried on asking.

"V… Vivio…" She replied shyly.

"I see. That's a cute name, Vivio." I replied with a smile.

Vivio came in and closed the door.

"Why don't you come sit with me on the bed? You will be more comfortable here."

Vivio gave a small nod and slowly made her way towards me. I carried her up as she was half climbing half falling from the bed, and settled her beside me.

"Can you not move?" Vivio asked.

"Ah… I got injured you see, so I can't move for now." I replied as I gently patted her head.

I can't stop staring into her eyes… She has such beautiful eyes… especially the burgundy eye.

"Ne, Vivio, do you know your mama's name?" "No" Vivio replied as she shook her head.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. She began to lean towards me, with her eyes half closed.

"Sleepy?" I asked with my arm over her small frame so that she can lean in.

"Umm…" she replied as she rubbed her eyes and letting a yawn escape.

"You are so warm…" She replied as she clutched onto my shirt, tugging me slightly to bring the warmth closer.

"Do you want to sleep in my arms, Vivio?"

"Umm…" Vivio replied sleepily.

I put the bed back down a little so that I could semi-sit and semi-lie on the bed. I held Vivio in my arms as she slept. She was tugging the front of my shirt. Her face scrunched up a little, and a tear escaped her eye as she mumbled in her sleep, "Mama…"

"Don't worry, Vivio… Mama's here…" I replied as I tried to ease her.

Her face seem to have relaxed more now. I laughed internally… 'She's just like Fate-chan… Tearing in her sleep, and yet easing up once comforted…' Eventually, I fell asleep too…

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

When I walked into the room, I the shock of my life! "Why… why is she in Nanoha-chan's arms?" I whispered to Rein.

Nanoha began to stir as I approached her. Looking at us with sleepy eyes, she greeted us, "Good afternoon, Reinforce-san and Hayate-chan…"

"Why is she in your arms?"

"Oh… Her name is Vivio. She was walking around looking for her kaa-san. Can you… Wait a minute. The way you asked… Do you know her?" Nanoha replied.

Scratching my cheek with my finger, I replied, "Well… Yes and no."

"What do you mean by yes and no? It's either a yes or a no." Nanoha said and she turned to stare at Rein.

"Hayate shall explain…" Rein replied with a bow.

Nanoha immediately snapped her head towards me, waiting for an explanation.

"Traitor!" I mouth to Rein.

"Erm… Nanoha-chan… What I'm about to tell you… Can you promise me to remain calm? Let's try not to wake that poor girl up, okay?" I requested with hesitation.

"Okay…" Nanoha replied with a more intense stare.

*Clears throat*

"We found Vivio in the compound during our last op. We've been told that Vivio was artificially created by Jail Scaglietti using the genetic material of two individuals."

"Meaning?" Nanoha asked.

"She's the result of combining two sets of DNA…"

"Like a child from two parents?" Nanoha asked.

"Yes… but artificially created…"

A monotone reply from Nanoha-chan, "Okay… not that shocking, especially when it comes from that mad man…"

"Is this why I have to remain calm? It's shocking to hear what you just said… but after Fate-chan, I knew that there's still lots more stuff that I don't know about happening in the world…" Nanoha said.

"Do we know who her parents are? She's going to be so sad if she finds out that her kaa-san is not around…" Nanoha continued.

"We know who her parents are, and Shamal had confirmed it too… after she ran the DNA paternity testing…"

"Don't just leave me hanging… Come on…" Nanoha rushed.

*Clears throat*

"Whodoweknowthathasburgundyeyes?" I asked in a super-fast speed.

"Come again?" Nanoha said with a stern look and stared at me, giving me a silent warning to tell her properly. I was hoping that she wouldn't do that…

"Who do we know that has burgundy eyes?" I asked, barely a whisper…

Nanoha-chan must have heard me… Her eyes widened as she registered the question and formed the answer in her head.

"Do… do you mean to tell me… she's… she's… Fate-chan's daughter?!" Nanoha questioned as she stammered.

I let out a long sigh and replied, "Yes."

"So who is her other parent? Fate-chan is… no longer around…" Nanoha-chan asked as her statement trailed off. Tears seem to be threatening to fall from her eyes when she thought about how Fate was no longer here.

"What do you get when you add blond with brunette?" I asked as I held my breath.

Nanoha's jaw began to drop… and she stared down, looking at Vivio's hair colour. "So what you are saying is that… that… Vivio is… Vivio is… my daughter too?!"

If only I was more tactless, I would have so captured this moment on camera. Nanoha-chan's expression was… priceless!

"Um!" I replied with a huge grin on my face.


	26. Chapter 25

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **Songs Used:**

Sapphire - Psycho-Pass - All Alone With You (ENG CV)

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Nanoha POV**

I took me a while to wrap my head around the shocking news that has just been delivered to me earlier today…

Hayate-chan had arrange for Vivio to stay in the next room until she gets released from the hospital. We introduced ourselves to Vivio. She seems to have taken the news well, accepting me as her kaa-san.

She calls me 'Mama' every once in a while to see if I response to her.

'Cute!'

She happily hugged the rabbit doll that I got her from the hospital gift shop.

'Double cute!'

"Hayate-chan… How am I going to explain to everyone about the attack and about Vivio?"

"Well, Shamal said that she should be about 6 years old… and you are 19 this year. So that means that you would have been 13 when you had her!" Hayate-chan replied while laughing.

"Muu… This is not funny at all, Hayate-chan!" I replied with a pout.

"Don't worry, I will handle the explanation. I will only reveal the essential bits." Hayate-chan replied while waving her hands to signal to me to relax.

'A daughter… At least I have part of Fate-chan with me now…' I thought as a sad smile creeps onto my face while I looked at Vivio.

"Mama, you look sad." Vivio said.

"Really?"

Vivio replied, "Um."

She knelt on the bed and started patting my head while saying, "Mama, be a good girl…"

"I'm fine. As long as you are happy and smiling, mama will always be happy and smiling too." I said with a smile.

Vivio smiled back and we just embraced each other for a while.

-0-

When the trio arrived the next day, I apologised and apologised for what happened last week. Yuuno-kun is still suffering from a massive headache. Hayate-chan had kindly denied any visitors when I was really down about Fate-chan leaving. She promised that when I was ready we will talk about it.

When they asked about Vivio, I replied while scratching my cheek with my finger, "Well… hahaha… She's Vivio, my daughter…"

"WHAT!" The trio shouted in harmony.

"Vivio, these 3 are very good friends of mine." I said to Vivio.

"Mama's friends?" Vivio asked.

"Yes. They are very dear to me." I replied with a smile as I patted her head gently.

Vivio turned to look at them, and greeted, "Hello. It's nice to meet you." and beamed them a lovely smile.

'Ah, she must have taken on more of Fate-chan than me… She's so cute and her smiles are so warm…'

Suzuka was the first to recover and said with a smile, "It's nice to meet you too, Vivio-chan."

"But how? With who?" Yuuno-kun asked.

Arisa-chan just stood there and was counting something with her fingers…

"Yes! I would have been 13 years old…! Stop counting already!" I replied annoyed.

Hayate-chan could no longer hold back her laughter and busted out laughing. I stared at Hayate-chan and said, "It's not funny, Hayate-chan… You are supposed to help me explain, remember?!"

"Sor… *pft* Sorry… Sorry…" Hayate-chan replied as she wiped her tears away.

She took a deep breath, put on a serious face and said, "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Please do not, by any means, talk to one another in any form of communications about this. You will only put yourself in danger. If you do not agree to this term, please leave the room now."

Hayate-chan waited, the trio just looked at each other and all agreed to stay.

"Even with the agreed terms, what I'm about to say barely scratches the surface. Furthermore, it will still put you in danger if anyone else knows that you know something. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes." The trio replied in harmony.

Hayate-chan explained, "Vivio is Fate and Nanoha's daughter. We had confirmed it. She, of course was not of natural birth (in a whisper). You see… Fate belongs with an agency… and some mad man wants to get even with her… Hence the attack a week ago…" "Why the attack?" Suzuka asked. "Because he wants to distract Fate…" Hayate replied.

"But why the kid?" Arisa asked.

"Because he is taunting Fate…" Hayate-chan replied.

The trio stood there all confused.

"What agency?" Yuuno-kun asked.

"Sorry, can't tell." Hayate replied.

"How are you involved in this?" Suzuka asked.

"My family used to have ties with the agency." Hayate replied.

"Nanoha, did you know… about Fate?" Yuuno-kun asked.

I replied with a nod.

"Did something happened to Fate-chan?" Arisa asked.

I just sat there and wore a sad look.

"Fate… has gone after that mad man." Hayate replied.

"So that's why you had been crying and we haven't seen her around… Offt…" Yunno said and got elbowed in the stomach by Arisa-chan.

"That hurts!" Yunno cried.

"You deserve it." Arisa growled.

"That idiot thinks that this is the best way to protect Nanoha-chan, plus, she blames herself for Nanoha's accident…" Hayate said.

"Well, it is her fault. If Nanoha had never met Fate, she wouldn't be lying here." Yuuno said.

I immediately stared at Yuuno-kun. Hayate-chan chopped Yuuno-kun in the head, and he also got hit in arm by Arisa-chan. "Ouch! It hurts! I'm just stating the obvious!" Yuuno-kun replied in defence.

"Perhaps you might want to leave, else, could you please hold your tongue?" Suzuka said with a sinister look.

My family seems to have accepted Vivio with open arms. I guess they had less questions as they knew more about Fate than Yuuno-kun, Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan.

They were fighting at one point… fighting to take turns to hold Vivio.

Vivio is so cute… and smart too. She is very well behaved most of the time, and she listens to what we tell her. She only cried when it was time for her to return to her room.

My kaa-san gladly went with Vivio to her room at night to tuck her in.

Vivio was released from the hospital a week after and my turn came 3 months later.

-0-

"Even though it's not my home, it's good to finally get out of the hospital!"

"Hey… This is your home now too, you know. Welcome home, Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan replied with a smile.

"This is weird but, I'm back… Or should I say, I'll be your care."

"I'm always glad to have you here. You know that. Do you want to go to your room to rest up?" Hayate asked.

"The trio will come after school. I can wake you up when they arrive then we can start the celebration!" she added.

"I'm fine for now. Which room will I be in?"

"My old room." Hayate replied with a smile.

"Sorry for all the trouble I've caused and will be causing…"

"Come on, it's nothing!" Hayate replied as she gave me a slap on my shoulder.

"I have been seeing you around a lot lately. Don't you have school to go to?"

"I'm skipping the semester with you." Hayate-chan replied.

"Why?! You didn't have to do that! We are not even in the same classes most of the time!" I replied with an upset tone.

"You are not creating trouble. I just wanted to accompany you. Is it so much trouble to have me around?" Hayate-chan said as she came over to hug me.

"Thank you." I whispered with a tear falling.

"By the way, I haven't seen Vivio. Is she with my kaa-san?"

"No. She is actually taking a nap. She sleeps with Vita-chan. They are so adorable together! Vita-chan loves having her around." Hayate replied.

"But she just won't admit it, right?"

Both of us were laughing when that was said.

"Ne, Hayate-chan… Is there any way I can get help to go somewhere?"

"No prob. Where do you want to go?" Hayate asked.

"Equipment room."

A curt reply from Hayate-chan, "Why?"

"I was thinking of… sending a song… that's all."

"There's really no hope in talking you out of this, right? Hayate asked.

"Yup" I replied with a sad smile."

Hayate-chan let out a long sigh in defeat and said, "If I don't tell you, most probably, we will find you fainted at the bottom of the stairs… Cos you will try to climb down on your own…"

I was about to deny but with one stern look from Hayate-chan, I knew that she knows me too well…

Hayate-chan showed me the lift access to the basement floors! Wow! There's actually a lift in the house! Seeing my shock face, Hayate-chan said, "See, I told you. My house is designed for the use of a wheelchair."

-0-

 _492077696c6c20616c7761797320626520686572652c2077616974696e6720666f7220796f752e2e2e204e6f206d617474657220686f77206c6f6e672069742074616b65732e2d20746e_

 _I wanna know this feeling that they call love  
It's something I've been dreaming of  
And yet I often tell myself I'm not deserving_

Seasons change but not a day goes by  
that I don't think of you and I  
Would my thoughts become reality if you knew just how I feel?

I close my eyes  
And hope that someone out there hears my prayer  
But there's no answer  
I guess I'm on my own  
But I have to know  
Are you still here?

You'll never walk alone  
Cause I'll be here with you  
No matter where you go  
You know I'll be there too  
So baby, count on me  
When the sin is yours to bear, I'll take the fall  
Only for you

* * *

 **A/N:** So… to decrypt the message… All you need is to convert it from hexadecimal. :P I'm not that mean. The message is, "I will always be here, waiting for you... No matter how long it takes.- tn"


	27. Chapter 26

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **A/N:** Please skip the songs if it does not interest you.

 **Songs Used:**

Sapphire - Guilty Crown - Departures (ENG DV)

Phillip Phillips – Gone, Gone, Gone

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Nanoha POV**

Another 3 months had gone in a flash!

Day in day out, I had done nothing but physio. Hayate-chan helps me with my physio sessions, helping me to move my legs and flex the muscles. Reinforce-san was always there watching over us. I'm so lucky to have such good friends… People that really cared for me…

I have been taking up shooting lessons with Hayate-chan too! I can't snipe as far as she can, but I can handle mid-range pretty well. I think!

Yes! They even have a shooting range tucked in the basement.

I wonder how many floors are there in total. Now I can finally move my legs too! I can't stand on my own, but moving them is such a huge improvement for me!

Everybody had been a really great help. They never stop supporting me. Hayate-chan was always by my side. Even when I threw my temper, she never once got angry with me.

-0-

It's also been 3 months since I sent that song out. No reply from Fate-chan. I logged in every day, but she's never there.

One evening, my cell phone rang. No number was displayed on the caller ID. 'That's weird' I thought but accepted the call anyway.

"Hello?"

No reply.

I checked to see if the line went dead but the time was still running, so the call was still connected.

"Hello?" I said again.

No reply.

Perhaps it's a prank call… Hayate-chan came over and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The call seems to be connected but no one was replying."

"Just hang up the phone. Most probably it's a scam." Hayate replied.

"If you are not going to reply, I'm going to hang up… Hello?" Then the call just ended. Talk about weird!

-0-

A fortnight later, at about the same time, my cell phone rang again. No number displayed again.

"Hello?"

No reply.

After 10 minutes of silence… I asked, "Is that you, Fate-chan?"

The person on the line must have shifted his or her weight as I heard their chair squeak a little and the called ended.

'It was Fate-chan! It has to be! She called me!'

I was so touched but it hurts… It really hurts… Why can't she say something? Why didn't she say anything…? I just sat there and started tearing as thousands of thoughts ran through my head.

Hayate-chan came running. "Nanoha-chan, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"It's… nothing…" I replied as I wiped my tears away.

Every fortnight, the same call would always come in at the same time, always at 2100. No number displayed. This went on for 3 months… Every fortnight, I would sit somewhere in the house, always away from everyone…

We always just sat there in silence for about an hour. Every once in a while, I would say something random to update 'Fate-chan'. I would either cry after the call or sometimes even during the call.

Hayate-chan was sick and tired of this happening, she confiscated my phone.

When it was about the time for the call to come in… I begged and begged for Hayate-chan to return my phone, but she rejected me.

When my phone rang, she picked up and started scolding 'Fate-chan' then she hung up.

The next fortnight, the call never came…

-0-

2 months had passed by without the silent call…

It's been almost a year since Fate-chan left me… I wonder how she's doing. Wonder if she is taking care of herself…

I can walk on my own now. Still can't run, but at least I can walk on my own two feet. I still feel a little unstable at times, and I can't walk too fast, but at least I'm out of that wheelchair.

I kept in contact with Lindy-san. From time to time, both Chrono-san and Lindy-san would drop by to visit Vivio. Sadly, they have not heard from Fate-chan since she left. None of their agents that were out in the field had any sighting of her.

Damn. She's really good at staying undercover. I decided to send her another message and pray that she gets to hear it.

-0-

 _xdQcbdiFk5btBKg3yzsGzTWEWiCJy3RALAmPs3ZFkKUVu+f7nuWIeM/ICh4fdwCyubb0nBqDg4XTNVvhAZl8Fg==_

 _It hurts to know I'll never ever be loved by you again  
Did you ever need me or was it all pretend  
Now I'm crying here alone  
I guess I should have known  
It'd come to this_

It's hard believing what we had could so easily disappear  
I wonder where it all went wrong; it's still unclear  
Won't forget the day you left  
The final words you said  
It's over now  
Time to move on

No, I don't want to say goodbye  
Stay here and hold me tight  
You said we'd last forever, but it was all a lie  
I'd give the world to feel your tender touch just one last time  
With your hand in mine

-0-

It took me another 6 months to be able to run and not trip over.

I told Hayate-chan about my plan of going to look for Fate-chan once we graduate. I wanted to leave right after I could run, but then, it wouldn't be fair to Hayate-chan as she took time off from school to look after me. I will take this time to train… to train as hard as I can… so that I can have the required skills to bring Fate-chan home.

It's been 2 years since Fate-chan had left… 2 years had gone in a blink of an eye. The day after we had a big celebration for our graduation, I was ready to leave.

I had explained to Vivio beforehand, why I had to leave… I needed to go find her other Mama. She seemed to understand. Even though she cried, she wished me luck and made me promise that I will return.

I went down to send the last message I will send to Fate-chan.

This will be the last… I have a year to locate her. That was the promise I gave Hayate-chan. That was also a promise that I gave myself…

-0-

 _R3kIsMevaTbNESuGSKRAaAZWwl3VSJHR62xJgWC3Sz2VA/cJK3iyPOHUrEzGz58Zmoelp68eKXY3QbjyQUSfFI7aaN81XLM=_

 _When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_

 _When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
Ill share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

 _Give me reasons to believe,  
That you would do the same for me_

 _And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone_

 _For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

 _When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need_

 _I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me_

 _So I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone_

For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone

 _You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart  
You're the pokes that I've always needed_

 _Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

 _For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you_

 _You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on_

 _I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long, long after you're gone_

 _Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you_

 _And long after you're gone, gone, gone  
I love you long after you're gone gone gone_

-0-

The next morning, as I was about to leave, Hayate-chan came up to me and handed me a weird looking staff.

"I really don't want you to be doing this on your own… but you are just too stubborn to listen. At least stay in regular contact, okay? Officially, you are an agent on paper, so you will be required to report in." Hayate said.

"Please take care of yourself. We will be ready to mobilise whenever you contact." Hayate said when she hugged me.

"We made this for you in hope that this staff will help to keep you safe. It's extendable by twisting it this way, and to shoot, you need to load the cartridge here and slide the trigger out from here. It takes the standard .30-06 Springfield." Hayate explained.

Wow! They made me a specialised weapon… My own specialised weapon.

"I'm touched beyond words. Thank you… Thank you so much." I said with a bow.

I can't help but tear at this point.

"What are you going to name your weapon?" Signum-sensei asked.

"Raising Heart Exelion. _"_ I replied with a smile.

-0-

 **Fate POV**

It's been more than 3 months since I left Nanoha… I wonder if they have discharged her from the hospital.

A week later, I found a message and a song in the waves… "I will always be here, waiting for you... No matter how long it takes.- tn" She's… she's still waiting for me…

"Oh Nanoha" I cried as I hugged my knees.

'If only I can find Jail… then at least I can avenge you…" I said to no one.

-0-

It's been more than 6 months now… since I last saw Nanoha. I really miss her so badly… So much that my heart hurts… to the point where I thought I might have had a heart attack…

I hope she doesn't feel this way… I don't want her to be in any more pain…

I know… I should just stay away from her to… to let her move on with her life… because I am the one that is actually causing her more pain…

I wonder if she has actually moved on…

I couldn't stop myself from giving her a call… I could not or did I just not stop myself…?

I hacked into her cell phone service provider and used the service line to call her… When she answered the phone, I almost cried out… I finally got to hear that sweet sweet voice again.

I tried my luck again in a fortnight. When she called out my name, I was so shocked that I shifted my weight and the chair squeaked. In a panic, I hung up. Now, for sure, she's going to put 2 and 2 together… that her mystery caller is none other than me.

-0-

Sometime I get a little update from her, and sometime it just breaks my heart to hear her cry over the phone… This went on for 3 months.

I guessed my luck had run out because when I tried calling again, Hayate was the one who answered the phone. I could hear Nanoha in the background… pleading for the phone. It broke my heart to her sorrow voice. Hayate scolded me and told me to wake up my ideas. This is the life I chose, one that is without Nanoha… So I should leave her alone and not torture her this way.

It's true… It's so true but… but for Nanoha… I will stop…

2 months later, Nanoha sent another message and song… "When I am able to run, I'm coming after you…"

Why? Why hasn't she given up? I want to be with her so badly… I need her very dearly… I love her truly… I…

-0-

It's been a year since I left. A long, torturous and fruitless year. I began to have doubts… about my plan… about leaving Nanoha. Just as my resolution was about to crumble, my computer picked something up!

Quattro! She escaped from prison!

How did she achieve that?! What the hell was kaa-san and Chrono-nii doing?!

On the plus side, she must be heading to a base.

Shite! I lost her again.

The computer managed to track her to this area. The base must be somewhere within a 100km radius from here.

This is where I shall concentrate my search.

3 months later, all effort paid off!

I finally found the hideout!

Finally!

* * *

 **A/N: "** When I am able to run, I'm coming after you..." Encrypted with Algorithm: Rijndael-256, Mode: CBC, Encoded o/p using: Base64, Key: 153

"I am leaving tomorrow... to come and bring you home with me, my love..." Encrypted with Algorithm: Arcfour, Mode: STREAM, Encoded o/p using: Base64, Key: 153

"The .30-06 Springfield is the best-selling big game cartridge in the world and .30-06 ammo can be found anywhere ammunition is sold. Almost every hunting rifle with an action long enough to accommodate the cartridge is chambered for the .30-06. There can be no question about its killing power; it is in use around the world on a great variety of game and its record speaks for itself. With 150 grain spitzer bullets it is a good long range cartridge and with 180 grain bullets it is capable of cleanly harvesting CXP3 game. Because of its standard length case and long neck, the .30-06 can make efficient use of the heaviest (especially 220 grain) bullets, when necessary." - chucks_rifle_


	28. Chapter 27

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **Songs Used:**

\- Nick Lachey - Ordinary Day

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Fate POV**

After all this time, I finally found it.

I had gone through visual printouts and recon for the past 2 weeks. Tonight is the night to end this.

So far, I managed to sneak in without any confrontation. This is good… because I really do need the element of surprise. I couldn't tell the total strength of personnel.

I had scouted the area and had found multiple exit points. I then sabotaged them with a couple pounds of C4 at each exit. Each was triggered in a way where any escape would be futile.

There were only 2 stories of ground to cover and I didn't hear any growling. That's good news!

As I moved along, I discovered an entrance that led to the basement. Shite! Why didn't I think of that? It looks just like another piece of concrete that blends in with the walls. I could had easily missed it.

Damn and double damn! Whatever is downstairs, I would just have to risk it!

When I made my way down, it was way too quiet. This is not what I had expected.

I haven't checked the second floor, but there was nothing on the first.

There has to be something hidden here! My gut feelings tells me so…

I stood still at the end of the steps to take in my surrounding. There was no machine beeping sounds, no footsteps, no chattering. Nothing!

Was my intel wrong?

-0-

As I went deeper, rooms sat on both sides in a neat row. All the doors looked identical. There was no glass panel to look through. The steel doors seemed to be made to keep things in rather than preventing access.

The first 4 were empty. When I tried the fifth door, it was locked. I used my tool to pick the lock.

When I opened the door, there was nothing in there except a small wooden box located at the far end left corner of the room.

Hmm… I took some metal balls and rolled them across the floor. There didn't seem to be weight sensors or booby-traps.

Out of curiosity, I went towards the box.

Next thing I knew, the door slammed shut! Damn! Why was I so stupid! I should had jammed the door with something! Of all days, why am I making all the stupid mistakes today?! I'm being trapped like a mouse with a piece of cheese!

I tried and tried to pick the lock but failed.

I gave up and just sat on the floor in the far corner opposite from where the box was. I decided not to open it for now in case it was rigged to release some drug when being opened.

After a few hours, a panel on the wall retracted, revealing a monitor behind it. "Do you like your new room, my daughter? Welcome home. Dinner will be served shortly. In the meantime, please make yourself at home."

-0-

The food was slid through the door. There was a hidden compartment that was retractable. I decided to not eat just in case it had been drugged. I will wait it out.

The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a bed. All my stuff was gone. The room still looked the same, but how was it possible for them to bring a bed in while I was asleep? Why didn't I wake up when the door opened?

I tried to stay awake as long as possible to see if I could figure this out. As I waited, my eyelids grew heavier… My watch said it was 2100. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I tried and fought the best I could but darkness still consumed me.

The next night, and the night after, and so on, always at 2100, I just couldn't help falling asleep. They must have been releasing some sort of gas into the room to knock me out. That is the only logical explanation.

-0-

A week had passed by. A week without food and I'm not feeling hungry at all. I wonder why? Perhaps he had pumped nutrition into my body to keep me going.

I checked every inch of my body that I could see or touch. There was no surprise that I found some needle holes. But why is he doing this? How will this benefit him?

I haven't had any more conversation from him or anyone else since the first day. I looked at that wooden box again… Maybe there might be some clues in there… and I finally decided to open it.

There were only pictures in there, pictures of Nanoha. They must have kept surveillance on her.

There were pictures of Nanoha at various locations… one where she was still in a wheelchair, one where she was attempting to walk, Hayate helping her at physio, them spending time in the park with Vivio, and this last one… This one is my favourite. It's a picture of Nanoha and Vivio. Nanoha was sitting in a wheelchair while carrying Vivio, with Nanoha lifting Vivio as high up as she could. They were both laughing and smiling at each other. The person had captured her lovely bright smile.

I quickly folded the picture and hid it within my undergarment. I held onto the rest of the pictures, hugging them as tightly as I could to my chest. With my eyes closed, I thought 'Oh Nanoha… I would give anything and everything just to see you again…' As if Nanoha is right in front of me… I poured out all of my feelings… and began to sing softly to Nanoha…

 _I wish I could tell you  
the things I never got the chance to  
I wish I was with you now  
to see you smile again  
I wish we had more time  
but time goes by so fast_

 _The moment comes and  
then the moment passes by  
in the blink of an eye_

 _And If I had one wish  
I Wouldn't ask for money  
I wouldn't ask for fame  
I wouldn't ask for the power to  
make this world change  
If I could have one thing  
that one thing that I would chose  
is one more ordinary day with you  
With you_

 _I wish I could see you  
and be there where my arms could reach you  
I wish I could let you know  
how much you touch my life  
maybe a little time is all the time we get  
The Words we long to say are words that go unsaid  
You can go back again_

 _But if I had one wish  
I Wouldn't ask for money  
I wouldn't ask for fame  
I wouldn't ask for the power to  
make this world change  
If I could have one thing  
that one thing that I would chose  
is one more ordinary day  
With you_

 _I wish we had more time  
Time goes by so fast  
The moment comes and  
Then the moment passes by  
In the blink of an eye_

 _But if I had one wish  
I Wouldn't ask for money  
I wouldn't ask for fame  
I wouldn't ask for the power to  
make this world change, no  
If I could have one thing  
that one thing that I would chose  
is one more ordinary day  
Just one more ordinary day with you  
With you_

-0-

The next time I woke up, my watch was gone too. I was strapped to a chair. This must be a different room. There was only a chair opposite me, a table and the chair that I had been strapped onto.

A purple haired lady came in. She sat opposite me and introduced herself, "My name is Uno. My colleagues and I will be here to assist you, to help ease you into the program. Please feel free to ask any questions that you may have for us. We will try our best to answer them for you."

I just stared at her.

"Do you comprehend what I just said?" Uno asked.

"Why am I here? What does Jail intend to do with me?"

"Don't worry, we are not going to kill you. Doctor has his plans for you and we do not question him." Uno replied.

"What is he going to do with me?"

"Doctor wishes for his daughter to come home." Uno replied.

"My colleague will be in charge of the execution of the program. Please state your name for the record." Uno said.

"Screw you and the program!" I spat.

"I shall move along now. I will check in with you from time to time." Uno said.

-0-

A moment after Uno left, Quattro came in.

"Quattro!" I snarled.

"Nice to meet you again, Fate" Quattro greeted.

"For today, I just have some pictures to show you. Please tell me what you see in the pictures." Quattro said in a calm tone.

"What do you see in this picture?" she asked.

I chose not to reply. I did not want to be any part of any program that Jail had in his sick mind.

"Silence is the wrong answer" Quattro said in a happy tone. She whipped out a small remote control from her pocket and pressed a button.

Everything was a blur as electricity surged through my body. My body just shook as the bind held me in place.

"Let's try this again. What do you see in this picture?" Quattro asked

It was just a picture of Nanoha smiling happily at a park, but of course I wouldn't answer!

"I wonder how long you will take to learn…" Quattro said as she pressed that button again.

PAIN! I feel nothing but pain shooting through my body.

This just went on and on... to the point where I wet myself and shit my pants.

"A tough nut to crack, huh?" She asked the question to nobody in particular. She turned the dial on her remote and said as she hit that button again, "Let's try this for a change."

I sat in that chair and my muscles convulsed until my world went black.

-0-

I don't know how many days went by… but I presumed that different days had different treatment. Some days I was strapped to a chair, someday I was chained up. Sometimes she showed me pictures, sometimes they restricted my eyes from closing and flashed random pictures for me to watch from a screen, and other times were simple trick questions.

Today was the silly light game again and the punishment, whipping. Quattro seemed to be enjoying herself as I never cooperated.

She began to deny me food… and now water too.

Sometimes she would eat in front of me or have a drink with her just so she could try to tempt me into answering her. "So, how many lights do you see?" Quattro asked.

"Go to hell!" I snarled.

*Whips*

"You do know that I enjoy this, right? Are you doing it on purpose so that I can enjoy myself?" Quattro said.

*Whips*

"That's just so sweet of you." She mocked.

*Whips*

"Or perhaps you are just trying to turn me on…" Quattro said shamelessly as she put her hand on my cheek, gave me a kiss on my lips, then she slid her hand down my neck and across my chest.

*Whips*

These treatments always went on until I lost consciousness.

-0-

"How many lights are there? Come on… It's just a simple question. If you get it right, I will let you have some water." Quattro said.

"Fu… Four…" I replied.

"Are you sure it's not 5? I know I have 5 lights on." Quattro replied.

There were only 4 lights on… always only 4… Why does she say 5?

"It has always been freaking 4 lights on!" I replied, wanting to shout but had no strength left…

This went on and on… until there was a moment where I believed her and saw the fifth light…

"Fi… Five lights…"

"Good." Quattro said.

She came over, fed me some water and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She left me to rest up for the day, or so I presume.

I had no concept of time. There wasn't any window. She never wore a watch, nor had anything on her that would provide me with any clues. She always wore the same blue uniform with that stupid looking white cape on. All the walls and door were grey. Nothing else was in view, even when she opened the door.

"What do you see in this picture?" Quattro asked.

"Nanoha…" She switched pictures.

"What do you see in this picture?" Quattro asked for the millionth time…

"Your stuck up face!"

*Zapssssss*

"I think more image treatment is required. You are not quite there yet…" Quattro said as she zapped me until I fainted.

* * *

 **A/N:** Trekies, I know you know where the lights came from... *Winks!*


	29. Chapter 28

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Nanoha POV**

It's been half a year since I left home… Half a year of following up cold trails…

Fate-chan… Where are you?! Do you really not want to be found? Are you really all right with leaving me? Have you grown accustomed to a life without me?

Perhaps I should take a wee break to recharge after checking out this last possible address… Go home and spend a few days with Vivio and Hayate-chan…

When I entered the final house a week later, I had a glimmer of hope! There was some equipment here. Fate-chan had been here!

With the amount of dust over the equipment, she must had not been back here for quite some time… Maybe… just maybe she might have left some traces of where she might be… I went over her computer and her notes…

There! This is what I am looking for! I immediately took my phone out to call Hayate-chan!

-0-

"Nanoha! Is everything alright?" Hayate-chan answered the phone in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Hayate-chan. Sorry for calling so early in the morning. I am currently in an apartment. I think Fate-chan had camped out here for a while. There is gear and recon notes scattered around. She hasn't been back for quite some time judging by the amount of dust accumulated, but I think I know where she headed off to…"

"Take some pictures and scan the notes. I'm heading down to the equipment room. We will go over the documents together. Rein will help too." Hayate-chan replied without any hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"We need to find out more information before you just rush in hot headed. If she had left to go to the place where she carried out her, and hasn't been back… Likely it was a trap." Hayate-chan explained.

"True. I understand what you just said… but if it was a trap, which would only mean that they had captured her… And it has been a while, Hayate-chan…" I replied with a slight panic in my voice.

"Close your eyes… Take a deep breath… slowly, in… now out in a long breath… as long as you can drag it… Now listen. You need to start transferring the files in the computer and start scanning whatever notes you can find. It doesn't matter if it is important or not… This is…" Hayate-chan instructed.

"The first clue I found in half a year! She could have been taken for longer than that!" I cut in.

-0-

Once I was sure that all the scans were uploaded and files transferred, I quickly looked over the recon notes and the location of where she might have gone to.

"Hayate… I just came back from Germany… For the last half a year, after meeting up with Lindy-san in Italy, I had concentrated on the western hemisphere… I saved this address, Mt. Kobu-shigatake, because I was planning to head home to rest up for a few days… If only I came here first…" I cried.

"Nanoha… You can't blame yourself for this… None of us knew or even imagined that she would be in Japan!"

"The building she went to is located in Mt. Mizugaki. It's not too far from where I am…" I replied.

"Nanoha-chan, can you please hold your horses? We just need a little more time to go through these documents. We will head out once we have something more concrete. How about you go sleep on this? I will call you once we are done. I'll go wake everyone else up to come and help out, okay? It won't take too long. We can get to you by sunrise." Hayate promised.

"You promise?"

"Yes, my dear friend. Now, try to get some rest… We will be with you shortly." Hayate-chan reassured.

-0-

"Okay… but how would you know where to find me? I haven't given you the coordinates to where I'm at…"

"I've always known where you are, Nanoha-chan…" Hayate-chan replied in a soft tone.

"How?"

"Well… all the weapons I create for us have a tracking device in them… It's not transmitting all the time… just when I activate it from this end…" Hayate-chan admitted.

"You have been tracking me?!" I said a bit louder than I meant to.

"Yes and no. Just at times when you didn't check in… It's not just you! It's everyone, including myself. It's done so we can pinpoint one another when necessary." Hayate-chan clarified.

*Silence*

"Sorry for not telling you… because I know you won't like the idea and it would piss you off…" Hayate-chan apologised.

"I'm… I'm not angry… Just a little taken aback… You should have told me…"

"Sorry, Nanoha-chan…" Hayate-chan replied.

"Ah… I didn't know that Hayate-chan had so little faith in me…" I replied with a sigh.

"Now, you are getting cheeky. I'll want to take my sorry back if I can." Hayate-chan replied jokingly.

"No can do." "Go get some rest… See you at first light." Hayate-chan and ended the call.

-0-

I took Hayate-chan's advice but sleep eluded me. I kept tossing and turning. There's no way in hell that I could sit on my hands and not do a thing while Fate-chan might be out there!

I quickly packed up my stuff and left a brief note for Hayate-chan. Its 0400 now. If I leave now, I should be able to reach the address by 0630 if I push it. It is only 104Km away.

'Sorry, Hayate-chan… There is no way that I can wait even if there is only 0.01% chance that Fate-chan might be there…'

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

"Right, no matter how many time we go through these, I'm 99.99% sure that Fate-chan went there and never got the chance to head back to base. Most probably she has been captured…" I said to the rest of the team.

"As long as she's still alive, we will bring her home." Rein proclaimed.

"We are 145Km away from Mt. Kobu-shigatake, and if we hurry, we can reach there in 3.25 hours." Signum said.

"No. We need to be heading straight to Mt. Mizugaki. Knowing Nanoha-chan, she should be on her way there now! How long would it take her and how fast can we reach there? Most probably, she would have half an hour head start now."

"We are only 176km away from Mt. Mizugaki. We can reach there in slightly over 2 hours if we push it. It would take her about 3 hours, but I highly doubt it as she will be gunning it." Signum replied.

"She is already on the move, Hayate" Vita-chan announced.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's roll!" I barked.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

So, I finally arrived… Everything seemed normal… a little too normal… From what I remembered, there were multiple exit points. Perhaps I should go check it out before walking through the front door!

Sadly, the front door seemed to be the only option. The exits were not possibilities as I really had no idea how to disarm the bombs I found rigged around them. They looked like they had been placed there for quite some time now… Front door it is.

When I got there, I had the shock of my life! Fate-chan was there! She looked well as she stood outside the front entrance.

"Fate-chan!" I cried out as I ran towards her.

She instantly got into her fighting stance, ready to attack! As I got closer, I said in tears, "Fate-chan… It's me… Nanoha."

"Nanoha?" Fate-chan replied.

"Yes, my love. Nanoha." I replied as my heart swelled.

"Ah… Nanoha. Now I remember… Doctor told me that you would be here to spoil his plans eventually." Fate replied.

'What?! How is it possible that she doesn't recognise me? And she addressed that mad man as Doctor… Something is not right… What had happened to her?'

"Doctor…? Fate-chan, are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"I'm all good now. But all thanks to none other than you, I vaguely have a memory of my past. Doctor showed me the clip of how we fought, and how you injured me and left me for dead. I'm so glad that the doctor found me and brought me home!" Fate-chan replied angrily.

"Wa... What did you mean by I injured you? I would never! How could you believe such lies?! Jail Scaglietti is nothing but a monster! A MAD MAN!" I shouted in disbelieve. "He is the closest thing I have to a father. I will not let you set back his research again! I will not fail him this time!" Fate-chan said as she leapt forward with Bardiche raised and ready to strike. "No! This can't be happening! What's wrong with you, Fate-chan?" I asked as I evaded backwards. "We shouldn't be fighting each other! I don't believe this is happening!" I said to Fate-chan…

-O-

I used my staff to block an attack from Fate-chan as I was not fast enough to evade.

"Finally showing your true colours?" Fate-chan asked.

"Fate-chan… Please listen to my voice and search your heart. We really should not be fighting each other. I am not your enemy!"

*Slash* *Block*

*Cling* *Cling*

Fate-chan managed to slash me on my arm although the cut was shallow.

*Cling* *Cling*

Fate-chan over powered me and kicked me right in the gut… I flew a few meters and had to roll backwards to break the force of the blow.

"Fate-chan…" I groaned.

I quickly got back to my feet, and pleaded, "Please… open your eyes my love…"

She sidestepped and came from behind to strike. I rolled to the side, leaped backwards a couple of times and took aim at her.

"If you come at me again, I'm going to shoot you… Please… my love… don't force me…" Fate-chan ignored me and tried to make a move.

I shot near her feet to prove my point. All I got from Fate-chan was a stare down… nothing but anger and disgust in her eyes…

'Why? Why is this happening?'

Despite my warning, Fate-chan leaped towards me.

I shot at her arm and she rolled to the side to evade the shot.

"I am not your lover and I rather you not love me!"

After parring a few more attacks, Fate-chan said as she rushed in for another strike.

Fate-chan managed to strike me on my thighs and kicked me right in the ribs. I flew a few meters in the air and landed on my stomach face down.

"Fei… to… Please…" I begged.

She came in for the kill but I thrust my staff backwards to protect myself. As I finally managed to stand on my feet, I felt something slice across my back.

"Arrhhh" I groaned as I staggered forward.

The end of Bardiche met my gut again and I went down onto my knees…

Fate-chan came up to me and stood in front of me. She looked me straight in the eye and said, "This is the end, Nanoha." and she raised Bardiche.

I closed my eyes and said, "I love you, Feito."


	30. Chapter 29

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Nanoha POV**

I waited but the strike never came.

I felt her blade stop just as it punctured the skin on my neck.

I opened my eyes and saw a very confused looking Fate-chan.

She raised Bardiche again and struck. Her blade stopped just as it began to cut into the skin.

"Why can't I kill you?!" Fate-chan shouted.

She leaped back and jumped in with a flying kick. It hit me square across the chest. The force was so strong that I flew backwards and landed on my back.

"Fei… to…" I groaned.

She stood over me and pointed her scythe at me.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes! Stop calling my name!" She shouted.

It felt like minutes had passed as I watched her stand over me, staring at me, all confused… as if she was having an internal argument in her head… She closed her eyes and shook her head.

When she opened her eyes again, she stared at me as if I was her greatest enemy… My heart hurt more than my wounds did…

-0-

*Bang*

"Grahhh" Fate-chan groaned as something clipped her shoulder and she jumped backwards.

She did a quick search and another shot came flying towards her. She dived to the side to evade the shot.

Footsteps… I heard multiple footsteps heading towards us.

Fate-chan stared at me and said, "I'll end you another day. This I promise you!"

She turned and ran into the building to take cover from the shots that were randomly fired.

The next moment, I saw Signum-sensei's and Vita-chan's worried faces. Vita-chan lifted my upper body to help me into sitting position. She immediately withdrew her hand and held it in front of her face. Her hand was covered in blood… covered in my blood again.

"Shamal!" Vita-chan cried.

"Feito…" I mumbled as my world went black once again…

-0-

When I next opened my eyes, I could hear Vivio crying as she shook my leg. "Mama… mama… wake up please… Come back to Vivio…"

When I tried moving, Shamal came into my view and stopped me.

"Good. You are finally awake. You really need to rest. You had lost a fair bit of blood. Stop moving… and I mean it." Shamal instructed.

"Where…" I whispered.

"We are back home. Rest." Shamal commanded.

Vivio climbed onto the bed, on all fours beside me and continued crying, "Mama! Mama!"

"Vivio, I'm sorry for making you worry." I apologised as I opened my arms for a hug.

Vivio instantly came crashing down, hugging me and tugging my shirt as she continued to cry.

"Vivio-chan, can you please go inform the rest that Nanoha-chan has woken?" Shamal asked Vivio.

"But mama… mama…" Vivio cried.

I mustered all the strength I had and said, "Vivio. Nanoha-mama is fine now. Can you please help to get the rest in here? We need to talk… then I can spend some time with you, okay?"

"Umm…" Vivio managed as she got off the bed and left the room.

"I've glued the wounds and stitched them up too. Your skin should join back pretty fast but it will still be raw inside… So please promise me that you will rest as much as possible. Do nothing and just lie there, at least until the next week, okay?" Shamal-sensei said.

"But…"

"No buts. Don't make me bind you to the bed…" Shamal-sensei warned.

-0-

Moments later…

"Why do I always have to find you in this shape?" Hayate-chan asked sarcastically.

"So that your life won't have any dull moments?" I replied jokingly.

"I hope this is the last time I have you bleeding in my arms, Nanoha." Vita-chan said as her voice cracked.

"Everyone, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry for worrying you all."

"Baka!" Hayate-chan scolded as she hugged me and cried.

Once she settled a little, Signum-sensei asked, "Can you explain why you were fighting Fate?"

"I'm even more clueless than you are, Signum-sensei…" I replied gloomily. I went on and told them what happened.

"Brainwashing." Reinforce-san said.

"There's no other reasonable explanation." Zafira-san added.

"I'm not a killer by nature but I have full intentions of ending that mad man's life!" I snarled.

"Do you think it is Stockholm syndrome?" Reinforce-san asked.

"What's that?" "Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors." Shamal-sensei explained.

"Would that make Fate-chan forget all about me?"

"No." Shamal-sensei answered.

"Cause it seems like she doesn't even remember me for a start… Then she became more hostile when she finally did remember me…"

"Shamal, is it possible to replace memories?" Hayate-chan asked.

"Won't that mess up the head?" Vita-chan added on.

"I don't think so… perhaps under extreme conditions… more like placing the person in a trance or hypnotising…" Shamal-sensei replied.

"She attacked me with full force but when she came in for the kill, she couldn't follow through…"

"I think I understand the situation." Reinforce-san said.

Everybody turned to look at her, waiting for an explanation.

"There's no proper term to it I think, and it's not like I had done any research on it. It's based on what I heard out in the field." Reinforce-san said.

"I don't like where you are going but perhaps that would explain it…" Signum-sensei said with a frown on her face.

"The success rate is practically 0%." Zafira-san said.

"What are you trying to say, Reinforce?" Hayate-chan asked before I could.

"Technically, you can't overwrite a person's memory. We don't work like computers. But however, we can… suppress one's memories. There are many different theories as to how one can achieve it… But it hasn't yet been studied as it is just inhumane and… because most of the victims would have died during the torture…" Reinforce-san said.

"Tor… Torture?!" I said in disbelieve.

My world began to spin a little. Hayate-chan immediately held onto my shoulder and supported me.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Hayate-chan asked gently.

"Yes. Sorry for the interruption. Please continue." I replied with tears at bay.

"Whilst torturing, the person has to be fed with false information to force the brain to overload, to the point where he or she can't really tell the difference… in order to force the person to live in another reality." Reinforce-san said.

"How could one achieve that? What kind of torture are we talking about?" Hayate-chan asked.

"Torture the victim to a state where they are barely alive, feed them more false information while torturing them physically and mentally." Zafira-san replied.

I just broke down after hearing what Zafira-san had said. "Fate… Fate…!" I cried. The thought of her being tortured to the brink of death and maintained at that level just killed me inside…

-0-

After I managed to calm down, barely, but able to participate in the conversation, we began to plan for a full scale attack. We all agreed that even if we had to go up against the agency, we would not give in our proposition.

Hayate-chan updated Lindy-san about what we concluded. We requested for this mission to remain as a personal one. It will be on a volunteer basis as there will not be any official arrest. If the agency does not agree with our terms, they are advised to not take part in the operation. We made it clear that the day of attack would be a day of bloodbath.

"We will fly in as soon as possible. We are going to take the whole place down!" Lindy-san told Hayate-chan.

"Hayate-chan… you WILL NOT leave me here when everybody attacks, right?" I notified more than asked.

"We both know that is not happening, even if I wanted to…" Hayate-chan replied.

"Good." I replied as I wore a black look.

"So, you better rest up while you can." Hayate-chan advised.

-0-

Vivio had been nothing but an angel. Even though sometime worries danced in her eyes, she always tried her best to stay cheerful and cheer me up. She would just sit beside me in bed most of the time. She would either tell me about her day or just sit there quietly while hugging me.

Whenever I turned to look at her, she would always wear her best smiles for me. I love her to pieces. I missed Fate-chan so much. I just want to fly to her and hold her in my arms again… To whip her away from all the suffering and pain…

Whenever I am alone, I can't help but think… think about Fate-chan… All the pain… all the suffering… what she had to go through… and what is happening to her at this very moment… The more I think about it, the angrier I became. The more I let my anger consume me… the more I close off from people around me…

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

"Where do we stand? Any movement from Jail's end?"

"Not unless they have some super-secret escape tunnel. We have agents camped out around the perimeter. We will know if they even step out of the building." Chrono replied.

"Hayate-chan, I'm worry about Nanoha-chan more and more as the days pass… She seems to be closing herself off emotionally more and more… and that expression she wears from time to time…" Shamal said.

"I have never ever seen Nanoha so angry!" Vita said.

"Even I don't know what Nanoha-chan would be like when she snaps for real." I replied.

"We are just worried that she might never be the same again." Signum said.

"Do you think I don't see it?" I semi shouted.

"Sometimes Vivio will come out of her room looking really sad." Zafira said.

"Yea. She calls her kuro Nanoha-mama…" Vita added.

"Sometime, when an agent was pushed way past their limits, they snap and become another person. It would be too late to help then." Lindy-san said.

"Is there anything we can do to help her? All of us are angry too… but, she seems to be letting her anger consume her… That's a dangerous path, running on rage…" Chrono said.

"There is nothing we can do for now. Let's just wait until after the operation." I replied.

"I believe that Nanoha will become a different person, but she will still be herself at heart. All we can do is to trust and believe in her." Reinforce said.

"All we can do is pray I guess."


	31. Chapter 30

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Nanoha POV**

After saying goodbye to kaa-san, I turned to face Vivio. "Vivio, listen to kaa-san while we are gone, okay?"

"Um…" Vivio replied with tears in her eyes.

"Vivio, goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again." I said with a smile while patting her head.

"Mama…" Vivio sobbed.

I kissed her cheek and said, "I love you, Vivio." And I hugged her.

"I love you more…" Vivio cried.

As I stood up to leave, Vivio came crashing to my leg. "Mama… mama…" Vivio cried.

"Be a good girl, Vivio. Mama needs to leave now." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Promise me you will be safe. I will be waiting for you to come back…" Vivio said as she sobbed while trying to smile at me.

"I love you." I said as I bend over to kiss her on her forehead. I immediately turned and kept walking, urging myself to not look back at Vivio.

'That's one thing I can't promise you, Vivio… I can't promise that I am going to come back safe…'

-0-

As I made my way to the van, I suddenly remembered the first time Fate-chan left me… I was crying like Vivio too… begging her to stay just for a bit longer… "Vivo didn't want to let you go?" Hayate-chan asked when I got back to the van.

"I left her crying…" I replied with regret.

"Don't worry, she's 8 years old now. She's more mature than most kids around her age… She didn't exactly grow up in a… a typical family… She'll understand…" Hayate-chan said, trying to comfort me.

"She's just worried because she always sees you injured." Shamal-sensei said.

"Let's not make it a habit." Vita-chan said.

"We will try our best to support you." Zafira-san said as he patted my shoulder.

"Today, we will get her back." Reinforce-san said.

"We will not fail." Signum-sensei said with conviction.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, released it slowly and stared straight ahead while saying, "Failure is not an option."

-0-

When we arrived at the outer perimeter, Lindy-san was already there. "Lindy-san, where's Chrono-san?"

"He's over on the other side."

"Anything special we need to know about?" Hayate-chan asked.

"We actually just got here not too long ago… Chrono went to get the agent that was in charge while we were away. Oh, here they come." Lindy-san said with a smile. "Please let me introduce… Her name is Teana Lanster, Fate-chan's partner."

I immediately turned to look at Lindy-san.

"Oh, silly me… field operative buddy… not the kind of partner you are thinking about." Lindy-san explained with a smile while patting my shoulder.

"Oh." I turned to face Teana with a smile and said, "Lanster-san, pleasure to be working with you." I extended my hand to initiate a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine. Teana is fine." Teana replied with a firm handshake.

"Doubting? Talk about little faith…" Hayate-chan laugh.

I immediately turned to her and pinched her ear.

"Ouch! Let go!" Hayate-chan cried in defence.

"That's for saying inappropriate things."

"Muu… I am the Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate! Why aren't my knights protecting me?!" Hayate-chan complained with a pout.

"You just got what you deserve." Signum-sensei countered.

The rest of us just laughed.

"Rein… you agree with them too?" Hayate-chan faked a cry.

"Hmm… I wonder how I should reply to this without hurting you more…" Reinforce-san replied.

All of us just laughed harder.

"Right. Let's get down to business." Chrono-san announced.

"Everybody knows their position?" Chrono asked.

"I don't. It feels like I may have been left out of the loop here…" I said as I turned to stare at Hayate-chan.

"Well, that's because you don't have a position. Usually, with your skills, you should be in the middle supporting or at the back of the forward group. But this won't apply here. You are just going to rush in, no?" Hayate-chan said.

"True."

"Kaa-san will stay here with Shamal. The rest of the agents around the perimeter will remain in their positions unless someone escapes from the building. Zafira, I'm leaving you in charge of the perimeter group. The rest of us are all mainly forwards, so we will just play it by ear. We are not going to be using any formation as such. Just protect each other. Everybody is to move in pairs." Chrono-san said.

"Hayate-chan, I thought you are a sniper. Are you going in with us?"

"Of course." Hayate-chan replied.

"But that will leave us with an odd number." I said as I counted in my head.

"The 3 of us will be together, you, me and Rein." Hayate-chan replied.

"Right. We will be on channel 2. We got 10 minutes to gear up, and we shall smash this place up!" Chrono-san commanded.

"Nanoha-chan, please excuse us for a moment… and I don't think you would want to miss what happens next." Hayate-chan said with a wink.

-0-

Hayate-chan walked a few meters away and just stood there. The rest of her family then gathered around Hayate-chan in a semi-circle, and went down on one knee! Hayate smiled and looked endearingly at them. This is different. She don't often wear that expression!

Signum affirmed, " _We are the guardian knights who gather before our mistress, she of the Night Sky._ "

Shamal affirmed, " _As long as our mistress exists, our souls will never extinguish_."

Zafira affirmed, " _As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other_."

Vita affirmed, " _We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate_."

Hayate pronounced, " _Rein, bestow me my weapon and armour_. _Lights of the Night Sky, come to my hand_. (Everyone raised their fist towards Hayate's out stretched hand) _Godspeed, my children_."

And they all replied in accord, " _Yes Mistress!_ " and they stood up.

When Hayate-chan came back, I asked in surprise, "What was that about?!"

"By tradition, I am their mistress. Because I am the last descendent of Yagami from the main family, they are my 'servants'. I never once saw them as anything else except my family. I managed to abolish many old rules but they force me to keep some. Vita-chan and Signum are from the branch family of Yagami which used to serve the main family. The Wolkenritter used to serve the Yagami main family for many generations. Now we are one big family!" Hayate explained with her hands drawing a circle.

"If we were to head out into battle, and the _Lord_ or _Mistress_ is present, they are required to pledge their oath." Hayate-chan continued to explain.

I looked at her with a different level of respect, then joked with a matter-of-fact tone, "No wonder you got away with more than half the stuns you pull. They spoilt you."

Rein let out a wee laugh.

"Yes, thinking back, I should have been stricter…" Signum-sensei agreed.

-0-

When we entered the building, Chrono-san and Teana split up from us and went to clear the 2nd floor.

Vita-chan and Signum split up to clear the 1st floor.

We were the last group to enter, with at least 10 metres apart from others. They must have encountered something as I could hear fighting in the background. We ran towards Signum-sensei to provide support.

Vita-chan came flying towards us and landed near us. I quickly ran towards her to check if she was okay.

"Machines… there are heaps of machines…" Vita-chan groaned. Hayate-chan immediately took her shooting stance and fired away. I turned to look at the machines.

The machines looked like robotic spiders, with 2 sharp metal blades forming a wing shape as they come out from the body. Their heads were like a gladiator's helmet, with an eerie yellow pulsing light visible through their eye slot. Each of their 8 legs ended with in a sharp curved blade, which they walked on like feet. The sound of the moving was like a butcher sharpening his knives with a metal on metal scraping sound.

"Nanoha, you go ahead. We saw a door that might lead to a basement. It's about 15 metres back that way." Vita-chan pointed as she stood up.

"I will support them from here. If you encounter machines, fall back to us." Hayate-chan shouted.

"Rein, go with Nanoha." Hayate-chan commanded.

"But that will leave you unprotected!" Reinforce-san replied with worry.

"No. We were supposed to move in pairs." Hayate-chan reminded Reinforce-san. Reinforce-san turned to look at me. I could see how torn up she was with the orders given to her.

"I'm fine on my own."

"No. Listen to me for once, okay?" Hayate-chan responded.

More machines came at us. I took my shooting stance and started shooting too.

"Damn! The armour plates are too tough!" I shouted.

"The weak points are at the joints and dead centre right under the head armour." Hayate-chan replied.

Seeing that I had joined the fight, Reinforce went forward to help Vita-chan and Signum-sensei. I took this chance and ran back to look for the door to head for the basement.

-0-

When I got to the basement, there was nothing but door… They all looked identical.

I checked them all, one by one, and found all to be empty. I began to wonder if this is where they kept Fate-chan locked up…

'Stop! Don't go there! This is not going to help the situation. Stay Focused!' I reprimanded myself.

As I got to the end of the room, there was nothing but a big open area. Dead end. Nothing here.

I was about to give up to head back up, but my senses were telling me to take a walk around the room. It won't take more than a minute to do so… so I walked around the room to make sure that there weren't any hidden doors.

As I walked, one of the tiles seemed to have a bit of give when I put some weight on it. I squatted down and used the end of my staff to knock around the area. This square sounded hollow!

I squeezed my fingers in between the groove to try to lift it. I was expecting it to be heavy but it came right up without much effort! A ladder that leads straight down. I can't see anything from up here. I guess I would just have to take the risk to find out what's below.

Once I reached the floor, I looked around and saw a narrow passageway. Only one way in and out I guess.

As I went further down the narrow passageway, I could barely see the end of it. Whatever is there, it has to be a bigger area than this passageway.

Once I got to near the end of the passageway, I peeked around the corner. It was a large open area again. I began to do a 180 degrees sweep, and I immediately stopped dead.

I felt like I couldn't breathe… Felt like my heart just contracted and stopped pumping…

Fate-chan…

Fate-chan was chained up like an animal against the wall!

Her hands were taking most of the weight as she could barely touch the floor. All her hands and legs were chained to the wall. Even her neck was chained to the wall!

'Bastard! Bastard! I'm going to kill you! I'm so going to kill you!'

Not being able to think about anything else, I just ran towards her, wanting to free her. Machines just came out of nowhere and flanked me.

As I stood there to survey the machines that separated me from Fate-chan, Jail walked out from what seemed like a hidden room.

"JAIL! YOU FREAKING BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted in anger.

He carried on walking and laughed. He laughed so hard that he stopped and doubled over!

I inched forward, the machines tightened their formation.

After he recovered from his mad laughter, he said, "Welcome, Nanoha-chan. Do you like what you see?"

I stood there and stared as I shook in anger.

He walked over to Fate-chan and said, "Fate, my daughter…"

Hearing her name spoken by him was like rubbing sandpaper in my ears! He began to reach for her face. When he rested his palm on her face, I shouted, "Don't you touch her! Take your freaking hand off her!"

Fate began to stir, and said, "Father…"

"See? This is what happens when you fail me…" Jail said.

Fate lifted her head to look at me.

"Fate-chan…" I pleaded.

"Nanoha… This is all your fault…" Fate-chan replied.

"Father, I will not fail you again. Please trust me one last time…" Fate-chan begged.

Jail just laughed hysterically.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I roared.

"Kill me? As if you can. Those machines in front of you had been programmed differently. Even if you do manage to defeat them, will you be able to clear the last hurdle?!" Jail taunted and more hysterical laughter.

"You are a mad man!" Jail turned and held Fate-chan's face within his filthy hand and squeezed really hard. Pain must have been inflicted as I could see Fate-chan flinched. The chains that bound her rattled… and tears escaped her eyes. Jail then licked her tears away!

It was like I was living my worst nightmare… I shook as badly as if I had a seizure…

The shaking suddenly stopped… and I let out a breath, long and slow… and my vision turned red.


	32. Chapter 31

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Chapter 31

 **A/N:** Warning… OOC

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Hayate POV**

"Nanoha-chan, why aren't you shooting?"

"Nanoha?"

When there was no reply, I turned to look around for her. "Shite! She's gone off on her own!" I cursed.

"Nanoha?!" I called out over the intercom.

No reply… Damn it! Why can't she just listen to me for once?!

"Chrono. Is Nanoha upstairs with you?"

"Negative. Why? Has she gone missing?" Chrono replied.

"Yes, that fool ran off on her own!"

"Vita, where abouts was that entrance again?"

"It's about 20 metres behind you, to your right hand side. It blends in with the wall." Vita replied.

"We got our hands full up here." Chrono said. "We will send someone from this end."

"Zafi. You heard our conversation?" "Yes. Already on my way." Zafira said.

"Thank you…" "No thanks needed. Nanoha is practically family. I will try my best to keep her safe." Zafira answered.

"People, let's hurry up here because there is another party to crash!" I instructed. They all replied, "Yes, mistress!"

-0-

"Hayate, I'm in the basement. I have checked every room there is here… but Nanoha is nowhere in sight." Zafira reported.

"Look for hidden doors." "Looking…" Zafira replied.

'Please… please be safe!'

Way too long for comfort, but moments later, Zafira said, "Found it. There is a trap door on the floor. I will proceed on. I will leave the door open so that you guys can find it."

"Roger that. Be careful."

-0-

 **Zafira POV**

"Hayate. There is only one narrow passageway here."

No reply…

"Hayate"

No reply.

"Anyone?"

Hmm… The signal must have been cut or jammed. No choice. I will just have to go find Nanoha first. Signum and Reinforce is with Hayate, she should be safe. The closer I got to the exit of the passageway, the louder the fight was.

Once there, I took a quick glance around to view the situation. Nanoha seems to be holding her ground well but there's just too many damn machines. She looks injured… but her injuries doesn't seem to hinder her.

The way she is fighting… she's too reckless… and that expression… she must have snapped.

I continued to scan the area and I immediately spotted the source. Fate was half chained to the wall. Jail seems to be releasing her from the chains. The machines must have spotted me as a pack of them tore off and came towards me.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

Someone new had joined in the fight.

'Ah… Zafira is here.'

I blocked an attack from one of the machines, dodged and closed in to it. I swiftly stabbed my staff up under the helmet and fired off a shot. One more down.

Another machine came at me. I kicked it and used the momentum to jump backward, took aim and fired. Another down.

'This is taking too long… There's just too many of them.'

I ran and kited the rest of the machines towards Zafira, and I did a pass parade.

I ran and dodged the machines, cutting in between them while dropping as many as I could. My main goal is to get to Fate-chan and that freaking mad man.

'He's going down today! Even if I have to give my life in exchange to free Fate-chan from him once and for all, I would gladly give it up.'

As Jail was about to release the last chain that was binding Fate-chan to the wall, I shot at him.

I clipped him on his shoulder. For a moment, he showed fear on his face, and it was gone as quickly as it appeared. I got closer and as I was about to attack Jail, I got slashed on my shoulder.

I turned to look at the attacker. It was none other than Fate-chan.

"Father! Pass me the key. I can protect you!" Fate shouted.

I assessed the situation. She was still chained to the wall by the neck. She was not a threat for now. I ignored my injury like my many other injuries. I can worry about them later. Killing Jail comes first.

-0-

Jail threw the key to Fate-chan but missed by a bit. The key landed near her. She can have fun fishing for the key while I finish this off.

Jail tried to run but he can't outrun run my bullet. I took aim to impede his movement.

He began to limp away as I got him in his right thigh. He ordered some machines to protect him.

Same drill. I went for the weakness and quickly took care of them.

Thank goodness Zafira is here. He is helping to keep the machines busy.

I stalked closer to Jail and began to slash at him with the bayonet. He groaned in pain.

"Pain? This is nothing… This is nowhere near the level had you inflicted on Fate!" I roared.

I managed to slice him a few more times. As I went in for a more lethal attack, Jail turned, looked straight at me and laughed.

The next moment, I felt something slice across my back.

Fate. She managed to get the key to unlock herself.

"I don't want to be fighting you, Fate."

"Stop hurting my father." Fate-chan shouted.

I turned around just in time to block an attack.

I kicked her right in the gut. She took 3 kicks before doubling over. I turned and went after Jail. Fate-chan chased after me.

As I ran forward, I shot Jail in his shoulder and then his left thigh.

I turned to face Fate-chan as Jail limped away.

I blocked a couple more attacks and used the attack from over the head to my advantage. I tilted my staff to the right side to slide the attack off, did a 360 turn and smacked Fate-chan straight across her temple with my staff. She dropped to the floor with a groan.

I ran after Jail again. I stabbed him in his right calf. At this point, he was crying out in pain.

"What about all the pain you had been inflicting on others?! That was far worse that this!" I shouted as I stabbed him on his arms.

"Please… You are with the agency right? You are supposed to take me in alive…" He begged.

Right on cue, Fate-chan swept me off my feet. I tried to break my fall but was too late.

The side of my head smacked straight onto the ground and I thought I heard a sickening crack…

-0-

My world was very out off-focus. I kept shaking my head to clear my vision.

The end of Bardiche met my ribs. Fate-chan tried stabbing me but I rolled to the side and evaded her attack.

She swung Bardiche at me again. I managed to stop it in time… just an inch away from my eye.

She used her weight to press down while standing whereas I was losing because I was still on my back. I tilted my staff to the left just as I couldn't hold it any more. Her blade came piercing down and cut me on my cheek, right under my eye.

I returned with a kick and managed to get her to jump backwards. Fate-chan rushed in with a slash, I evaded by rolling to the side and smacked her in her thighs with my staff.

Before I could stand up, Fate-chan came at me once more.

Yet again, I evaded with a roll but this time round, I grabbed her ankle as I rolled. She lost her balance and dropped to the ground.

I took this chance to swing my legs at her and initiated an ankle lock and pulled hard by leaning backward. She tried sitting up to release the tension as she groaned.

I swiftly turned to my right side to increase the pull on her ligaments and she groaned even louder. She used her free leg to kick me but I easily swiped it to the side as I was anticipating it.

I used my right leg to trap her left ankle. I successfully trapped both her legs. I used my left leg and gave her a good kick right under the chin. Her head snapped backwards and she passed out.

-0-

When I finally stood up, Jail was almost in his hidden room. I quickly took aim to prevent him from closing the door.

I went after him and dragged him back out. I don't know what is in that room, and I have no intention of finding out at this point of time.

I threw Jail onto his back and straddled him. I kept punching him and punching him… even after all my skin from my knuckles tore… I kept on punching. Blood was everywhere… I wasn't sure if it was his blood or mine… I just kept punching him.

*Stabs*

I felt a blade pierce through my shoulder…

"Arrrrh" I cried out in pain.

Fate-chan was back up. I stood up, turned and stared at her. She came at me with Bardiche and I barely evaded it.

*Slash*

I went up behind her and executed a rear choke hold.

"Fate-chan… my love… please stop attacking me…" I whispered to her.

"Never…" Fate-chan replied as best as she could.

"I love you… I really do… but you leave me with no choice…" I said to Fate-chan.

I stabbed her on her left thigh and kicked her as hard as I could in her back to send her off in the opposite direction.

-0-

Once Fate-chan was out of the way, I went back to Jail, straddled him and drove the blade of my bayonet straight into his chest… all the way to the hilt of the blade… right through his heart… and gave it a good twist.

Jail coughed some blood and went still.

"NOOOO!" Fate-chan shouted.

"You murderer! You are the devil!" Fate-chan howled.

"I told you before… I rather be a devil… your devil… If I can get you to see eye-to-eye, I don't mind being the devil!" I replied as I looked over at her.

Fate-chan pushed me over, straddled me and continuously punched me. I did nothing to defend myself and let her vent her anger on me…

Zafira came up behind Fate-chan and chopped her at the back of her nape.

Fate-chan passed out and fell onto me. I hugged her as if my life depended on it and started crying.

I looked up at Zafira-san, and that's where I realised that my vision was back to normal.

"Thank you, Zafira-san…" I said, barely a whisper, in between my cries.

"Just stay still, I will go get Shamal." Zafira ordered.

"I don't know what's in that room, but Jail seemed very determined to get back in there. Think it will be worth checking out."

"You rest. You have done more than enough. Leave the rest to us. I just need to get out of this level to get on the com. I will be right back." Zafira said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied.

I lay there, allowing let the tiredness to wash over me and passed out with Fate-chan in my arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know… passing parade was stolen from DanMachi :P


	33. Chapter 32

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Thank you Naruto (series), for lending me this readymade term… Plus, OOC warning…

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Hayate POV**

"Seriously… What am I going to do with this girl? It seems like we keep finding her in a worse state!"

"Hayate, there's nothing else I can do here. I need to rush her to the hospital! She really needs some blood… She's losing a lot of blood…" Shamal warned.

"I don't think all the blood you see here is hers." Zafira said, trying to reassure me that the situation isn't as bad as I thought.

"Go. Signum, Zafi, please give Shamal a hand."

"But if I go now, who is going to attend to everyone's wounds?" Shamal asked.

"Our wounds are not as bad as hers. She is the main priority."

"But…" Shamal said with worry.

"No buts. You are wasting time here. Go. Please… take care of Nanoha-chan…"

"Of course." Shamal replied and left reluctantly.

"Shamal, all of us have basic field medic knowledge. We can take care of one another." Signum persuaded.

"Let's just get them out of here first. We will gather outside the building and meet up with Chrono."

Once I was sure Shamal was on her way to the hospital, we went over to meet up with Chrono.

"Vita-chan, please make sure that Fate is properly secured after attending to her wounds. She will be a problem when she wakes."

"No problem." Vita replied solemnly.

-0-

Once we got to the meet up area, I saw a very familiar face. "Quattro." I cursed.

"I thought we agreed that we will not be taking any prisoners today." I said to Chrono.

Lindy came over after checking in on Fate and stood in between us.

"Who's the other?"

"Uno. She is the 2nd brain of Jail Scaglietti." Lindy explained.

Chrono and Teana handed over the prisoners to the other agents.

"This is not what we agreed."

"They are good for information." Chrono said.

"Information that you may never get out of them."

"It will be worth a try. This is a good opportunity to sweep up all his labs." Chrono countered.

"This is a chance I am not taking. Look what happened the last time. Please hand them over… Now."

"No. We apprehended them, therefore we are making them our prisoners." Chrono said sternly.

"Now… Now… We are both on the same side…" Lindy joined in before the conversation became too heated.

"Lindy, you promised…"

"This has nothing to do with kaa-san. She had told me about the arrangement but this is my decision." Chrono said while using his arm to gently push Lindy behind him protectively.

"You leave me with no choice then." I said disappointedly.

"Rein." I commanded as I raised one of my hands.

Rein came up beside me and passed me a scroll.

-0-

"This is a copy of the original document. Feel free to keep this copy. On it, it clearly states that _I am_ the lord of this land. Not even the government owns it. I just allow them to use it and claim it as theirs. Only the president and a selected few know about this. Now, based on the old laws, they are my prisoners as they were caught on MY land. You have no jurisdiction here. You can only witness."

"What kind of stupid lie is this?" Chrono said angrily as he snatched the document out of my hand.

"Kaa-san… do you know anything about this?" Chrono asked Lindy after a quick glance over the document.

"Yes. This is why the Yagami family were such strong allies with the agency. But when we requested for that law to be abolished, they withdrew from the agency."

"So, are you telling me that there is nothing we can do?!" Chrono replied in shock.

"I'm afraid so." Lindy replied.

"With such ridiculous laws, how can we even be sure of our own safety?!" Chrono said angrily.

"Hear me now! As the mistress of this land, the head of Yagami, I shall sentence both Uno and Quattro to a death sentence. Vita will handle Quattro later. For now, Uno shall be executed." I declared loudly as I pointed at Uno.

I took my staff and stomped it on the ground 6 times.

The next moment, Uno just dropped dead. The agent who was standing next to her was so shocked he yelped out.

"What the…" Chrono said as he and his agents got into defensive stance. Chrono stared at me fiercely, Teana, who was beside Chrono, was ready to strike at his command. Lindy came up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, informing him to stand down. Lindy also turned to face the rest of the agents behind them and ordered them to stand down.

"Anbu… The Yagami special assassination and tactical squad." Lindy explained to Chrono.

"I didn't know that they still exist. I thought they had been disbanded." Lindy said to me.

"You know me, Lindy… I do not abuse my power… but my hand was forced…" I said to Lindy in an apological tone.

I looked at Chrono and said, "Like I said before… this is personal. Nanoha-chan _IS_ family… Even though we are not blood relatives, I still treat her as one. And Fate is her partner, so that makes her my family too." I explained.

"Just remind me to never cross you or any of your family…" Chrono spoke through gritted teeth, resigning to the fact.

"I'm sorry." I said with a bow to both Lindy and Chrono.

"Hayate, what's going on here?" Vita-chan asked.

Once she saw Quattro, she growled, "What are you going to do with her?"

Quattro was practically almost peeing in her pants… begging for her life.

"Rein." I said as I held out my hand again.

Rein handed me a package… something wrapped in a white cloth… a knife… the knife that was previously used to stab Nanoha. There was dried blood all over the blade.

"Yagami Vita, kneel." I commanded.

Vita immediately came over, stood in front of me and took a knee.

"Stabbing anyone of us is equivalent to stabbing me. Now, I shall present you with this, the weapon that was used to hurt me. Do as you see fit to protect your lord." I declared.

"Yes, mistress." Vita-chan replied.

I handed over the weapon and said, "Rise, my dear knight."

"I gladly accept this weapon to seek the revenge I longed for!" Vita-chan said.

She went over to Quattro. Quattro was pleading and begging for her life, to be taken in alive. No. This is not the outcome I am looking for. They had hurt my family enough. It's time to end all of this…

Vita stood behind Quattro, kicked her at the back of her knee to force her to kneel. She placed her face right beside her and said, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it." And she stabbed her through the chest the same way Quattro had stabbed Nanoha.

Vita then withdrew the blade and pushed Quattro over so that she was lying face down on the ground, choking on her own blood with her dying breath.

None of us gave her any medical assistance. Vita came back to me and took the white cloth to wrap the blade. The cloth was immediately stained red by Quattro's blood.

"The blood of my enemy has been spilled." Vita announced as she presented me the blade.

Rein handed Vita a wooden box and Vita kept the blade inside.

-0-

I dropped on my knees and hugged Vita-chan… "Sorry… Sorry for commanding you like that, Vita-chan." I cried.

"It's okay, Hayate… Don't sweat it." Vita-chan said as she stroked the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry for forcing you to kill her…" I continued crying.

"Don't be. You bestowed me the revenge I longed for. It can't get any better than that." Vita-chan answered.

After a brief moment, I went over to Rein to hug her and continued crying. "I'm sorry for commanding you like that too…!" I cried.

Rein said nothing in return, and took a step back. She used her fingers to gently wipe my tears away and gave me a kiss on my lips. I was a little shocked by the display of affection in front of so many people and just stared at her. She then put on this rare lovely smile… I couldn't help but return it with a smile. I returned a brief peck on her lips and hugged her. We remained in each other's arms until Signum and Zafira reported back.

"Hayate, we are ready to go back into the building." Signum said as she arrived.

"There's a room that we need to check out too. Nanoha said that Jail was hiding something in there." Zafira said.

I turned to look at Chrono, and said, "Are we still going to do this together? Or are you too angry with me?"

"We're kewl. I understood where you are coming from… They hurt my family too… but that's just not how I operate." Chrono replied.

"Rein, please go with them. I will wait out here with Vita-chan by Fate."

"Shamal gave her some sedatives before she left for the hospital, so she should stay knocked out for at least a few hours." Signum assured.

"Chrono, what are we going to do about Fate...? Her head is pretty messed up…"

"We will bring her back to base, to have the doctor there to run some tests, and come up with some options." Chrono replied.

"Please keep us updated. She will be the first thing Nanoha-chan will ask for when she wakes up…"

"Will do." Chrono confirmed.

"You are not going to cut contact and just disappear, right?"

"Now, why would we do that?" Lindy asked. "Just good to know… 'Cos I crossed some lines today…" I replied sadly.

"It's all water under the bridge now, my dear." Lindy replied while waving her hands in front of her. "Thank you."

-0-

 **Signum POV**

"Just look at all this gear, equipment and notes. It will take us weeks to go through everything, remove them from the scene and categorise them."

Teana said. "Looks like we will be staying here longer than expected." Chrono added.

"Don't worry, we will provide as much support as possible."

"Teana, can you please get some agents to start on this floor after they are done with their breaks?" Chrono asked.

"Roger that." Teana replied.

"Let's head to the basement. I am curious to what we can find there, especially after what Zafira had said." Chrono said.

"Zafira, did Nanoha say anything else?"

"She said that we should check out that hidden room downstairs. She said that Jail seemed really keen on heading back into the room. That's all she said." Zafira answered.

After reporting in with our plans, we headed for the basement. When we entered the hidden room, all of us were shocked with what we found!

"So this is how far his madness had extended to…" Reinforce said in disbelieve.

There were bodies, and they were all kept in containment. I went over to the system and started going through the notes while Zafira went over the log sheets. Reinforce went to inspect the containments.

"Are they alive?" Teana asked as she walked over to one to inspect it visually.

"Apparently, yes. Jail had been breeding or should I say cloning his own army." I replied.

"All of them are on the 3rd stage of the development." Zafira said.

"And what does that mean?" Chrono asked.

"Give me a minute… Here. It says that the 1st stage is to release them from their containment. Development was completed. 2nd is to put them through the l'inizio machine. This allows Jail to 'install' information and emotions into their brains. 3rd stage was for them to undergo combat training." I read off the screen.

"Then why are they in containment?" Chrono asked.

"Found it! They are being iced. From what I understand, Uno, Cinque, Sette, and Nove were created through Clonal Culture method while the rest were produced through Pure Culture. Uno, Due, Tre and Quattro possess small amounts of Scaglietti's genetic material within their DNA. There is no record of which methods he used to insert his genes into them. However, the record shows that Uno was, for all unknown purposes and sick intentions, an opposite-sex clone of Scaglietti himself."

"Now that's sick! Was he trying to breed a sicker version of himself?" Teana said in disgust.

"On another note, Otto and Deed were created using the genetic material from the same unknown source, making them pseudo-blood-related sisters if not twins."

"So basically he just named them one to twelve in Italian." Chrono said.

"That would make sense. He did name Fate after F.A.T.E project." Reinforce said.

"So this number on the containment capsule actually meant something." Teana said.

"Let's do a head count. Who have we met, who is in jail and who do we expect to find here." Chrono said.

"Uno and Quattro are dead." Reinforce said.

"Yes, don't we all know." Chrono replied sarcastically.

"Due didn't recover from the injury she received from me."

"Fate made sure that Tre and Sette were not coming back." Zafira said.

"Sein is still in prison." Teana added.

"That leaves us with 6. I will have to report this to Hayate."

"Is she going to kill them all too?" Chrono asked.

"Hayate just did what needed to be done. Even though it hurt her, she still did it anyway. She is not heartless, Chrono." Reinforce replied sternly.

Reinforce looked so offended that I thought she was going to slap Chrono!

"Hmm…" was all Chrono said.

"Let us agree that no one is to have the clearance to enter this room except for us, Hayate, Vita, Shamal and Lindy." Zafira said.

"Good idea."

"What about Fate?" Teana asked.

"Sadly, I don't see Fate recovering that fast to be able to help us out here." Reinforce said.

"Was she injured that badly?" Teana asked.

"Jail messed up her head pretty badly. I can confirm that by how she fought Nanoha to protect Jail." Zafira replied.

"Fighting? I thought this was a rescue mission?!" Teana voiced.

"What about Nanoha?" Chrono asked.

"She is in worse shape than we were led to believe. From the reckless way she was fighting, she must have hurt her body pretty badly internally. No matter what injury she received, she just went on and on." Zafira said.

"Did you tell Hayate?" Reinforce asked.

"No. How can I tell Hayate… that Nanoha was here throwing her life away… to end Jail's life in order to finally give Fate closure from her past…?"

"You make it sound like she is some hero." Teana commented.

The 3 of us straight away turned to stare at her. Chrono just face-palmed his forehead.

"She is." I said with conviction.

"The machines down here were programmed differently from the ones above. They were faster and meaner. More than half here were destroyed by her single-handedly. Plus she had to fight the one she loved in order to kill Jail. When she got stabbed, she just pulled the blade out as if it was a prick. When she got knocked down, she just stood back up. When she got sliced, she just shook it off and carried on as if it was just a scratch. Failure was not an option for her." Zafira replied sternly.

"She also recovered from an injury that even the doctors said was impossible to recover from." I added.

"She has my utmost respect." Zafira said pompously.

"Nanoha was stabbed by Quattro and nearly died 2 years ago. She was in a coma for more than 2 weeks. The doctors said that even if she pulled through, she would never be able to move her body, let alone walk again. She made a miracle recovery through willpower and hardship." Reinforce explained to Teana.

"So that's the reason why Fate disappeared…" Teana said sadly.

"Yes. Fate thought that was the only way to keep her safe from being a target again. Nanoha trained really hard even while she was in a wheelchair… preparing herself to go on a journey, to find Fate and to bring her home."

"But Jail captured Fate and brainwashed her… to turn her against us, especially against Nanoha." Chrono said furiously.

"2 weeks ago, she arrived at this location from the leads she got, and found Fate. Sadly, Fate barely recognised her. Once Fate had confirmed her identity, she attacked Nanoha. Just imagine how confused Nanoha must have been at that point. They fought and Fate had hurt Nanoha pretty badly. She hasn't yet made a full recovery from the injuries she received then, and here she was again… Fighting to bring Fate home… Even when Fate only recognised her as an enemy…" Reinforce said.

"To love each other that much that they basically devoted each other's life to one another… and having to fight the one she loves so dearly… Nanoha-san has my utmost respect too!" Teana said.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please do not sue me for borrowing this idea… To Aru Kagaku No Railgun - Testament machine, where information and emotions are installed into their brains. I just changed the name to l'inizio. It means "The beginning" in Italian.

I would also like to give Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki special thanks for all the helpful information and explanation. Many facts used in the story were taken from there.


	34. Chapter 33

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Reinforce POV**

All of us went back up to the surface to share what we had found in the basement and also to discuss our options...

When we arrived at the area, Hayate was crying in Vita's arms. I ran over without a second thought.

I put both hands on her shoulders and asked, "Hayate, what's wrong?"

All she did was to shake her head and cried even harder without lifting her head to look at us.

"Shamal called. She… They are operating on Nanoha now." Vita said gloomily.

"Operation?!" Signum asked.

"Shamal said that she had lost a lot of blood but that could be fixed. She… Her face was pretty smashed up. She got a cracked eye socket and a broken nose. Her other wounds were nicely cleaned and stitched up. The main issue is…" Vita said as she trailed off, suppressing a sniffles.

We just gave her the time she needed to continue.

"The side of her skull's broken. She's got a very bad concussion. They are planning to drill holes in her skull to reduce the pressure on the swelling brain. They will use a metal plate to hold the broken bits together and pray that it will mend right." Vita said as tears ran down her face.

Signum went up to Vita and hugged her.

I hugged Hayate from her back.

Zafira immediately dropped onto both of his knees and smacked his head onto the ground as he bowed with such velocity.

"Hayate, I am so sorry. I saw her took a bad fall when Fate swept her off her feet. She landed on her head. She stood back up soon after and continued fighting, therefore I thought little of it. When the fight was over, I even encouraged her to rest. I should have known that she might have a concussion. I should have made sure that she stayed awake! I am so sorry… Please feel free to punish me in any way you see fit. I have failed you… I did not keep her safe… I…" Zafira explained with devastation.

Minutes passed, Zafira was still kneeling, we were all still hugging each other like a huddle, Vita and Hayate continued to cry.

"Erm… do you guys want to head off to the hospital? I can take care of the things here. I will just leave the room as it is until we can discuss this." Chrono suggested.

"I need to get Fate to the hospital to get stitches too." Teana added, as soft as a whisper.

"Yes… we should go to the hospital… I will need to contact her family too… Zafi… it was never your fault to begin with… please stand up… None of us will be blaming you." Hayate managed in between her sniffles.

"Rein, I hate to do this, but can you please help me call the Takamachis? Gosh…! They are going to be devastated! Vivio… Vivio is going to cry her eyes out…" Hayate said.

"I will go make the call now."

Hayate took a couple of deep breaths and said, "While we are waiting, please fill me in with what you found in the basement…"

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

After hearing the explanation, I turned to Chrono and said, "I hereby release the prisoners to your custody. Please keep me updated if possible."

"You releasing them to me?" Chrono asked with a surprise tone.

"Would you prefer if I had ordered to kill them all?" I asked.

"No… not really" Chrono replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"I am not a monster." I replied, feeling offended.

"Sorry if I offended you." Chrono apologised.

After handing over to Chrono, we made our way to the hospital.

They had moved Nanoha to the ICU after the operations. When we got to the ICU, Momoko-san was crying her eyes out. Vivio was tearing silently beside them… That does not look good…

I went up to Shamal, who was waiting for our arrival… "Shamal, please give me some good news…" I begged.

"Her cuts were all glued and some had stitches too. The cracked eye socket will heal in time. We reset her nose. She lost quite a bit of blood. We gave her some blood. She is still going through blood transfusion. As for the head trauma, it is still too early to say anything at this stage. We had no problem putting the broken bits together. We are just waiting for the swelling to reduce. We won't know if there is any other damage until she wakes." Shamal reported.

"When will she wake?" I asked as my voice shook.

"I don't know… I'm sorry Hayate. I did the best I could…" Shamal apologised.

"Don't be. I know that you did your best."

-0-

So things seemed to be gloomy at this point.

We finally managed to transfer Nanoha-chan to the hospital closer to home. As usual, someone is always there with her. Even though she doesn't need the protection now, I still wanted someone to be there with her. I don't want Nanoha-chan to wake up alone.

There's no progress with Fate too. Jail must have really f-up her brain pretty badly! She was not responding to any of the treatments they had up their sleeves.

Since they are only a week into the treatment, they planned to keep trying for at least a few more weeks.

Even though Vivio understands the situation, she seems to be having a problem dealing with such dark times. Today is the 2nd time this week I've been called out to her school… 2nd time this week.

I can't blame her and neither will I scold her… I just hope that stupid teacher will give her a break! Perhaps I should just pull her out of school for a week or two.

When I ran the idea past Vivio, she immediately apologised and promised that it won't happen again. She said that Nanoha-mama would not want her to take leave from school. It won't help with the current situation anyway.

After hearing that from an 8 year old, my heart just swelled. How can anyone not be proud of her!

-0-

It took 3 weeks for our sleeping beauty to wake.

When I received the call from Rein, I almost ran out of the house half-dressed and half naked!

The Takamachis had apologised and chased all their customers out of the store, closed up and rushed to the hospital.

I rushed to pick Vivio up from school before heading to the hospital. Because I was in such a rush, I forgot to call ahead. I just turned up at Vivio's classroom. I must have been sending out the wrong signals because Vivio just broke down in class. She thought that her mama had passed away!

I tried my best to rectify the situation and kept reassuring her as we rushed to the hospital. On our way there, she kept on asking if it was true that her mama had woken.

Once Vivio got to the ward, she literally ran and jumped, flying towards Nanoha-chan.

Luckily Rein was beside Nanoha, and she caught Vivio in mid-air before she could deal damage to Nanoha-chan!

I strolled in as casual as possible and said "Finally our sleeping beauty is awake."

"Nayhahaha… I thought if I slept any longer, your heart might stop beating." Nanoha-chan joked.

"Hoho… Someone's skin seems to have grown thicker during her sleep! What makes you think that my heart aches and beats for you? I wasn't worried at all!" I lied.

"Really?" Nanoha-chan replied.

She then opened her arms to invite me for a hug.

After seeing that gesture, I couldn't keep my game face anymore… I rushed in and hugged Nanoha-chan, with more force than I expected.

"Arhh… Hayate-chan… please be gentle with me… Don't shake me too much… I still have a massive headache…" Nanoha-chan cried.

"Nanoha… Nanoha… I was so worried…" I cried.

Vivio squirmed within Rein's hold and cried, "Muu… Why did Hayate- _basan_ get to hug mama first?! I'm her daughter! I should get the first hug!"

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

Reinforce-san gently placed Vivio on the bed and she immediately crawled over and hugged me.

I planted heaps of butterfly kisses on her face and her head. She was crying and giggling at the same time.

Talk about having your hands full. One on each side.

At this point, my family had arrived.

"Think I will need more hands for this…" I said to kaa-san.

Hayate-chan got up, went over to Rein and stayed in the background. Kaa-san came over and took over Hayate-chan's spot. Oto-san just bear hugged the 3 of us all together.

I turned to look at Kyoya-nii-chan and Miyuki-nee-chan, and we just smiled to each other. Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan and Yuuno-kun dropped by that day for a visit too!

The nurse came to warn us that only max of 4 people was allowed.

Hayate-chan took the nurse out and talked to her for a bit.

The nurse then popped back and said, "Just for today. Tomorrow onwards, only maximum of 4 at a time, okay? Takamachi-san, please remember to rest too."

After my family left, I asked Hayate-chan, "Where's Fate-chan?"

"She is with Lindy and Chrono. They are trying their best to undo the brainwashing… but not succeeding so far…" Hayate-chan replied.

"I see…" I replied sadly.

"Don't worry, we will never give up on her." Hayate-chan reassured as she held onto my hand.

"Okay. Can you please fill me in? What have I missed so far?" Hayate-chan went on explaining what happened after I fell asleep.

"I see… That's really crazy. I guess we don't have to worry as much now, cos he won't be able to harm anyone now… only haunt…"

"All I want you to worry about, is to rest and recover, okay?" Hayate-chan asked.

"Oh… there's something else I want to tell you. I'd rather you hear from me than from anyone else…" Hayate-chan said with a serious look on her face.

"Is it bad news?"

"It depends on how you look at it." Hayate-chan replied.

"Shoot."

"It's about my family… and as usual, it's a secret. So, it would be great if you don't repeat this to anyone." Hayate-chan said.

"I promise."

"I know I can trust you. I just hope that you will still see me as the same old Hayate after this…" Hayate-chan said as she gripped my hand a little tighter.

I tried to reassure her with a smile, and used my free hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"You will always be the same old Hayate-chan. Sometimes a little out-of-hand crazy, but still the same sweet and caring girl I met more than a decade ago."

"Chrono captured Quattro and Uno during the operation. I had them executed." Hayate-chan said.

She went on explaining about what happened and the authority she held which I would never had guessed.

"Wow! Should I get off the bed and kneel in front of you too, my mistress?" I joked.

Rein let out a wee giggle.

Hayate-chan just slapped me on my shoulder, extended her hand and said dramatically, "Yes! All shall kneel before me!"

I just stuck my tongue out in return and made a monkey face.

All of us just laughed.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. It's Nanoha-chan we are talking about. See, you had been worried for nothing." Rein said.

"How would I know how she would react when she heard about this...?" Hayate-chan said in defence, with her hands crossed across her chest.

"They deserved what they got. I'm no angel too… You saw what I did with Jail, right?"

"Maybe this coming Christmas, you should be the one slicing the turkey!" Hayate-chan said.

I just punched Hayate-chan in her tummy.

"I was so angry… to the point where my vision literally became red… and… I had done stuff that I would not normally do…" I said as I hung my head low in shame.

"You totally snapped. It's a dangerous state to be in… cause all rationale goes out the window. You not only endanger yourself, you will put people around you in harm's way too… and Zafira told us that you fought really recklessly." Reinforce-san said.

"All I could think about was getting Fate-chan away from that mad man. He… he had her chained to the wall! He hurt her on purpose and made her cry… then he licked those tears away…" I replied as I shook in anger when I recalled that day.

Just thinking back on it pisses me off to the max. I clenched my fists so tightly that my knuckles were showing white.

"And… I didn't shoot to kill… I wanted to torture him… wanted him to feel the pain… I wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine before I… killed him. I wanted him to beg… I…" I said angrily.

Both Hayate-chan and Reinforce-san laid their hands on top of mine. Hayate-chan tried to get me to open my clenched fists.

"Nanoha-chan, it's over now…" Hayate-chan said gently.

"He had hurt many people… He deserved what he got…" Reinforce-san said.

"That chapter is over. Let's start a new chapter now." Hayate-chan whispered.

The 3 of us just hugged each other.

-0-

"Welcome home, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate-chan shouted when I stepped into the house.

"I'm back! I'm finally back after a month in the hospital! I'm so glad that Shamal has finally released me from the hospital!" I replied with a smile.

"I will still be watching you…" Shamal warned jokingly.

"Let's just take it easy for at least a few more weeks, aye." Vita-chan suggested.

"The trio can't wait to celebrate with you too. The dinner will start at 1830. Everyone should arrive around 5ish. It's only 1100 now. Why don't you go rest up in your room and spend some time with Vivio when she gets back?" Hayate-chan suggested.

"What's the rush? Don't tell me that you are going to lock me in my room!" I asked.

"Well, someone will be arriving at 1230… and I don't think it would be wise for you to see each other." Hayate-chan said while beating around the bush.

I instantly caught the drift and stiffened up.

"Can't… can't I just peep?" I asked sadly.

"It's best not to." Hayate-chan advised.

"But I miss her so much… I haven't seen her for 2 months now…" I pleaded.

"Still a no, Nanoha-chan." Hayate-chan replied.

"Well, if we are staying in the same house, we are bound to see each other anyway!" I replied.

"No chance of that happening. We erm… have a jail in the basement. It's near the treatment room…" Hayate-chan said.

"Are you going to chain her up like Jail did?!" I asked, almost shouting…

"No. She gets a nice room to herself. No chains. Just that, her movement will be restricted to the room…" Hayate-chan said.

"It's the same thing… isn't it?! Jail had locked her up too!" I snarled.

"Nanoha-chan, this is for her own good… Until we undo what Jail did to her, there is no way we can let her run loose." Hayate-chan explained.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I doubt I will ever agree with it… Can I help? I will do anything to help with the treatment!" I said, trying my luck.

"All we need from you at this point, is to stay away from her…" Hayate-chan said.

I got really angry and depressed at the same time. Tears began to fall as I ran to my room…


	35. Chapter 34

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Nanoha POV**

3 months later…

They are still not allowing me to see Fate-chan! They had kindly kept me in the loop as to how Fate-chan was doing and what sort of approach they tried. What I don't understand is why I can't meet her! I will wait no more! With my mind set, and full of determination, I marched off to find Hayate-chan.

"Hayate-chan. I want to see Fate-chan. Today! I don't want to wait anymore." I demanded.

"Nanoha-chan…" Hayate-chan replied.

"You guys had tried every other avenues, right? Don't you think it's time to bring in the fireworks? See if it sparks anything?"

"I was thinking about the same thing, Hayate." Signum said.

"Well… truth be told, I was thinking about it too…" Hayate-chan admitted.

Hayate-chan sighed and said, "Fine. But you are not allowed to go down on your own."

"Awesome!" I replied ecstatically. "Please don't have so much hope, Nanoha-chan. The higher you hope, the harder you will fall…" Hayate-chan cautioned.

-0-

I hate it when Hayate-chan was always right on the money… Fate-chan was always very aggressive when we met, and I would shut myself in my room to cry for hours after I met her.

Initially, either Signum-sensei or Reinforce-san had to restrict Fate-chan from attacking me while either Hayate-chan or Vita-chan would dragged me out of the room.

"Why can't I slug it out with her?"

"Because we have seen the result of that. None of us want a repeat of that, ever again!" Hayate-chan replied firmly.

I always went in with lots of hope, hoping that today is THE day, and was always left devastated after the meeting.

It took 2 months for Fate-chan to be less aggressive towards me. Signum would show pictures of her from her past to see if anything triggers.

We also tried showing pictures of me and Fate-chan, hoping it might bring something back… I even printed the conversations we had online, went through with her about how we met, how we got together and also played the songs we sent each other while we were apart.

Recently, from time to time, she will give me this really muddled look, and only twice, I thought I saw the old Fate-chan eyes when she stole a glance at me… Should I even hope? Maybe we are getting through a little, but she needs a push to get pass it… We discussed at great length, as to what we should try next.

-0-

When I tried to hold her hand, she jerked back so hastily that you would have thought she got an electric shock.

After a month of relentlessly trying, I got to slightly touch her fingers without her jerking backwards. No holding, just having our hands touching while she sat across the table from me.

Another month went by… with little progress I guess. When I hooked my finger with hers, she will always have this addled looked. She kept telling us that this action was really making her uncomfortable, but never once did she move her hand away.

It's been 4 months now. She no longer attacks me when I go to visit her. She doesn't reject me when I hold her hand but she never fails to point out, saying, "Why are you doing this? Even if we were once together in the past, I do not remember you that way. I am not the same Fate-chan that lives in your head. Why can't you just let it go?"

My heart breaks into millions of pieces whenever she says that. And I will always have the same answer for her… "I will never give up on you…"

We were pretty much grasping at straws at this point. Only once, she admitted to Reinforce-san that even though she can't remember her past, can't remember us, her body seems to remember me… remember my touches…

What can I do to push pass this stagnant phase? How can I unset what was done to her? I thought back about the time we fought, she could injure me but was never able to go for the kill shot. I wonder...

Should I run it by Hayate-chan?

No. I shouldn't even let them know, else they will ban me from seeing Fate-chan ever again.

-0-

"Hayate-chan, do you think I can go see Fate-chan on my own today?"

"Why? I thought we agreed that you are to never meet her on your own." Hayate-chan replied.

"But Fate-chan has been okay with me, hasn't she?" I said to support my suggestion.

"Well…" Hayate-chan replied as she pondered it.

"How's this? You get to go in to see her on your own, ONLY when one of us is standing right outside." Hayate-chan suggested.

"That's better than nothing I guess. Thank you."

'Baby steps, Nanoha… Take baby steps so that no one will find out the plan…' I told myself.

"You are up to something. Why not share your plan?" Hayate probed.

"Wa… What? No plan…" I replied as I held both my hands out and was waving them to indicate 'No'.

"Nanoha." Hayate-chan said gave me a stern look.

"Well, I was thinking of trying to erm… get closer to Fate-chan and see what sort of reaction I would get…" I confessed.

"Dancing with the devil, aye." Hayate-chan said.

"Nayhahah" I laughed in reply as I scratched my cheek.

"No hanky-panky in that room." Hayate-chan said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hayate! I won't go that far!" I semi-shouted in protest.

-0-

"Where's your bodyguard? None today?" Fate-chan asked when I entered the room alone.

"They are just right outside. I requested for some privacy…"

"How can you trust that I will not attack you?" Fate-chan queried.

"I always trust you."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Fate-chan replied.

"And the 'Fate' that you trust so much, is not the 'Fate' that is in front of you." Fate-chan added.

"You keep saying that…"

"How do you know that I am the real Fate? Maybe I am just another clone for all I know." Fate-chan suggested.

I walked over to her and slowly reached for her cheek. She pulled back a little initially, then she stopped and allowed me to. I gently caressed her cheek affectionately and said, "My heart tells me so… that you are the one and only… as you are uniquely you… No one nor clone can ever take your place…"

"You are just not thinking with your brain." Fate-chan said as she stared right into my eyes, unsure of how to react.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" I asked.

"How? I do not have any memory of my past." Fate-chan countered.

I moved in and positioned my face right beside hers, whispering into her ears, "I have my ways that I can show you… but we will need to be alone for that…"

Fate-chan seems surprised with my proposition as she blushed while sucking in a deep breath and held on to it.

I grabbed her hand without looking and gently stroked the inside of her wrist as I whispered, "I know you feel ticklish here… but you like it when I stroke you here like this…"

"Don't…"Fate-chan replied.

Fate-chan seem surprised when I stood up and went back to my seat.

"Why don't you tell me about the 'Fate-chan' that's right in front of me then."

-0-

For a week, I had been giving her the hot and cold treatment. She always seems so confused… but I can tell… she feels more than that. She just doesn't want to admit to herself.

When I got close to her again, Fate-chan said, "You are just playing with fire… sooner or later, you are going to get burned."

"Really?" I said as I went and nibbled her ear.

She immediately jumped back and the chair fell over.

Vita-chan rushed in and asked if everything's alright.

"Everything's fine, Vita-chan. I'm done for today." I replied to Vita-chan.

I turned to face Fate-chan and said, "We'll continue this tomorrow…" and left the room without looking back.

Once we exited the room, I stood a few metres away from the door and leaned against the wall. Vita-chan said nothing and just waited for me.

Next thing we know, we heard a lot of banging sounds from Fate-chan's room. We peeped in through the wee glass panel. She was trashing the whole room.

"Boy, what did you do to piss her off that much?" Vita-chan asked.

I just smiled in return and started walking without waiting for Vita-chan.

-0-

A few days later, I was repeating the whole thing again.

"You better stop this soon or else…" Fate-chan warned.

"Or else what? What will you do then?" I asked as I stood back up.

"If one is willing to give, why not just take it?" I taunted.

As quick as lightening, Fate-chan grabbed both my hands by the wrist and raised it above my head. She was pushing me so hard that I stumbled backwards and slammed against the door. Fate-chan closed in, her face was barely an inch away from mine.

Signum was banging on the door, asking about what had just happened.

"Careful now…" Fate-chan cautioned.

I returned with a half-smile and went in for the kiss.

Fate-chan did not return my kiss at first… and the very next moment, both of us were kissing each other savagely.

"Mine…" Fate-chan proclaimed in between kisses.

We broke apart when Signum shoved the door open, forcing Fate-chan to stumble backwards.

"What just happened?! Nanoha, are you alright?" Signum asked with worry.

Both of us were breathless but I managed to answer, "All's good, Signum-sensei."

I looked back at Fate-chan and said with a half-smile, "Funny that… You said that exact same word when we were in the same situation the last time."

I walked out to that very same wall that I had always leaned on after coming out of the room. Think I'm just about to imprint the shape of my forehead on that tile!

And as if it was a routine now, Fate was yelling out in anguish and trashing up her room again.


	36. Chapter 35

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Nanoha POV**

The next day.

"Hayate-chan, can I please go see Fate-chan on my own today?"

"We are standing outside the room. Isn't that enough?" Hayate-chan said.

"Well, unless you or whoever is going to be standing guard today, wants to have a free show, then it's fine by me. It's embarrassing, but I don't care anymore."

"I thought I said no hanky-panky…" Hayate-chan teased.

"I won't go as far as that, but…"

Hayate-chan just rolled her eyes and said, "Stop. I don't need and don't want to know. Just this once. If it doesn't work then no more messing around."

When we got downstairs, Hayate-chan grumbled, "So, I will come back down in half an hour. I don't care what you two are doing. I will walk right in and drag you out by the collar if I have to."

"Fair enough." I replied with a smile.

When I was about to enter the room, I turned and crashed against Hayate-chan, hugging her as tightly as I dared.

"Thank you for taking care of me all this while, Hayate-chan. Please remember that you are always one of the most important people in my life." I whispered to her.

"I'm just allowing you to have a short make-out session with Fate… What's gotten into you?" Hayate-chan said softly as a frown began to form on her face.

I quickly pulled back before she starts suspecting, and smiled at her, "Sorry for the sudden emotional moment."

"And I thought I was the weird one… See you in half an hour." Hayate-chan said.

-0-

"What was that about?" Fate-chan asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I replied with a smirk.

"Ha. As if. " Fate-chan replied but her eyes tell a different story.

"Really?" "Why should I care?" Fate-chan replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you care enough to ask…" I said, and we started a staring contest.

She wasn't going to budge.

Without wasting any more time, I went over without breaking eye contact, stood right in front of Fate-chan and said, "I want you so badly… I want to kiss you and I want you to kiss me back…"

Fate-chan didn't need a second invitation. She shot up from the chair and slid one hand around my waist, pulling me close to her. Our bodies flush against each other… I tilted my head up a little and kissed her.

Responding to my advances, she grabbed the back of my nape to deepen our kisses. I thrust my tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips slightly. She let out a moaned when I slid my tongue against hers and she sucked on my lips gently in return.

Our kisses were long, slow, and very succulent. Salvage yet tender. I ached for her… ached with the needs to have all of her. When we were both breathless, she lifted her head and gazed into my eyes.

What I saw was something far beyond mere desire… more than passion… a wanting that went soul deep.

"I really don't understand this… My head tells me one thing but my heart say another… This… feels too good to be wrong… My body seems to know what to do before my head does…" Fate-chan whispered breathlessly.

'She's in there somewhere…' I thought.

"I…" Fate-chan tried to say but I placed my index finger over her lips to stop her.

We kissed again and again, our hands running wildly over each other's body… I started walking backwards, leading her towards the bed. Once I got there, I toppled over onto the bed and Fate-chan just came on top of me and straddled across my hips…

We were touching tenderly, caressing, stroking. Kissing, tasting, licking. We were hungry for each other… kissing wildly yet passionately…

"Fate-chan…" I moaned. Abruptly, Fate-chan just shot up, got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling lost.

She was pacing the length on the other side of the room. Both her hands were gripping her head.

"This is wrong… this is wrong…" Fate-chan mumbled over and over again, as if it was a mantra to protect herself.

I went over to her and held onto her hand, trying to get her to stop pacing.

"Look at me, Fate-chan. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what you are thinking about." I pleaded.

She looked at me… all confused… Her eyes were unfocused…

"Every time you do this, you just give me a massive headache… It's like, I was about to recall something… and it's gone in a split second…" Fate-chan admitted.

I reached between my inner thighs and drew out my bayonet. I held it to Fate-chan, hilt facing her, and said, "Fate-chan, I… I want you to stab me. Correction. I need you to stab me."

As if Fate-chan had just seen a ghost, she leaned as far back as she could.

"No. I'm not going to do it." Fate-chan said as she shook her head.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I pressed on.

"Yes… but… No… No!" Fate-chan answered.

"All I need is for you to hold the knife, okay?"

"NO! I won't do it!" Fate-chan shouted.

I turned and went over to the table. After placing a letter that I whipped out from my pocket onto the table, I turned and threw the knife straight at her without any warning.

She tilted her head to the side to evade the oncoming knife. Training took over her movements and that was what I was counting on…

I ran towards her as fast as I could. After Fate-chan evaded the knife, instinctively, she reached for the knife that was embedded on the wall, yanked it out and turned to face 'the threat'. I embraced her as hard as I could.

We stood there for a brief moment, then I reached for Fate-chan's hands. Laying my hands over hers, I yanked out the knife that stabbed me. All the blood drained from Fate-chan's face.

I cupped her face with both my hands, gave her a gentle peck on her lips and said, "I told you before… that I would give my life in exchange for an ounce of happiness… just for you… Even if you don't remember me, I will never stop loving you…"

'This hurts… this really hurts…' I thought as I stumbled towards the table. My hands must have been coated with blood because when I tried to rest my weight on the table, my hand slipped right off and I fell onto the ground. "Fate-chan…" I groaned…

-0-

 **Fate POV**

'What the… What the hell just happened?! I… I stabbed her!'

My mind just went blank when I felt the sensation of the blade penetrating into her body. Everything just happened so fast!

'I… I…' I watched her as she stumbled towards the table, slipped and fell onto the ground. I dropped the knife and walked over to her slowly… still unable to believe what had just happened… I looked down at her. Blood was starting to pool around her… Her breaths were getting shorter and faster…

"Na… no… ha… Nanoha…" I began to call as I knelt beside her.

"You… you finally called my name, Fate-chan…" She whispered with a smile as she struggled to raise her hand to my cheek. She then rested her hand on my cheek. My cheek was hot and wet with her blood…

"Nanoha… Nanoha…" I whimpered as I tore my shirt and used it to put pressure over her wound.

"Arrhhhh…." I howled as the world's greatest pounding headache chose to present itself right at this moment. I raised one hand and pressed on my temple to ease the pain. It was totally useless!

I ran to the door and started pounding on it as hard as I could. I used the chairs to pound on the door as I shouted for help. The chairs did nothing but scratch the door. I carried on pounding with my hands after the chairs broke. I continued pounding and pounding… even after my skin tore. I practically painted the door red...

'Arhhh… Why can't this freaking headache go away?! How long has it been? Hayate said she will be back in half an hour… How long ago was that? Arhhh if only this headache can go away… I can't think with this pain…'

I turned and went back to Nanoha… staring at her as she lay still. I dropped onto my knees beside a barely breathing Nanoha. I pulled her up into my arms, hugged her with one hand and put pressure on her wound with my other. Tears began to pour… My heart began to hurt…so badly as if someone stabbed me in my heart.

"Nanoha… please… please don't leave me…" I begged.

A fog seem to have been lifted from my head as the headache died off. In an instant… I… I remembered everything!

"Nanoha… My love… Please hang in there…" I cried my heart out.

"Baby… please… please don't leave me…" I cried as I bent over to give her a kiss on her lips.

She just smiled weakly at me and fell unconscious.

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

I know it's not quite time yet, but something just doesn't sit right… "I think we gave her enough time to fool around. Rein, let's go down to get Nanoha-chan."

When we got close to the basement room, we heard someone crying really loudly.

"Help! Please…! Please…"

"Shite!" I cursed as I turned to look at Rein. We ran there and quickly unlocked the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Fate, pale and trembling like a leaf in the wind. Blood… there's blood everywhere. Fate was crying while hugging Nanoha… She looked up at us and pleaded, "Rein… Hayate… please… please save Nanoha…"

"Hayate, go over and add more pressure on her wound. Keep her sitting up to slow the blood flow." Rein ordered and ran out.

Few seconds later, she came back in with some gauze, bandages and shots.

"Right! This should do it." Rein said.

"Fate, you go upstairs to contact Shamal. Tell her to meet us at the hospital."

"Me? But I was the reason Nanoha is in this state!" Fate-chan cried.

"You cried for her, and you finally called her name… that's good enough a reason to ask you to help. I trust that you can handle that simple task. But please do not leave the house. We will talk about what happened when I get back."

-0-

Once we got her to the hospital, I contacted the rest of the crew and her family.

When the Takamachis arrived, Momoko-san fainted after seeing the amount of blood that covered us. Zafira arrived with fresh set of clothes and we got cleaned up. Vita-chan arrived with Vivio crying in her arms. Everyone kept asking me as they arrived, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know" was all I could say…

Only two people in this world would know… One is in there, and the other was back home.

'She better not run away… else I'm going to hunt her down, hang her up and squeeze her dry for answers!' I cursed inwardly.

We waited for hours with no news… I was just one step shy from charging in to ask for an update.

"She's in the clear!" Shamal announced when she stepped out of the theatre.

All of us just rushed to her.

"Is she going to make it?" Momoko-san asked.

"Yes." Shamal replied with a confident smile.

All of us let out a breath at the same time.

"Compared to her past, she is going to do just fine. The operation was a success. We had to stitch up parts of her intestine. If it had been an inch lower, she would have lost a kidney."

Even though Shamal promised us that Nanoha-chan would not wake until tomorrow as they were keeping her sedated, Zafira remained at the ward to take the first watch.

When we arrived back home later that day, I was surprised to find the house all cleaned up. Not even a speck of blood could be found. Vita-chan went off to put Vivio in bed as it was well past midnight.

After that, we all went down to get some answers that we were dying for... I was all angry and so ready to smack the daylights out of Fate, but when I saw her, I could do no such thing… Fate was all curled up in the corner of the room. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her hands… they were still bleeding slightly as the skin was all torn up. She stopped crying when we entered, but continued to sob softly.

"Nanoha is fine. She is going to make it." Fate straightaway snapped her head up to see if I was lying to her.

"It's true. She is going to be fine." Rein reassured her.

Fate dropped her head to her knees and continued sniffling. "

Can you please tell us what happened?" Signum asked.

I saw something on the table and I went over to it. It's a letter that was addressed to me.

"Nanoha planned all this…" I cursed as I can clearly tell it was Nanoha's handwriting.

I opened the envelope and read the content.

"I'm going to kill that girl when she wakes up!" I barked.

"What did she say?" Vita-chan asked.

"It's a freaking will! She wrote a will in case she couldn't make it. Here, read it!" I said furiously.

 _Dear Hayate,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I presume that my plan has played out. You must be so angry that you would want to kill me all over again if I do survive. I am sorry for hurting you like this again. I seem to only cause you worry and pain… I am really sorry that I didn't run the idea past you first. If you were to find out what I had planned, you will definitely stop me, one way or another. This was solely my idea. Fate-chan is not to be blamed. I had manipulated her and gave her no chance of escaping it. To what I see, she needed that push. I hope I got her back in the end._

 _I am really thankful for all the years we had together. Your family had welcome me with open arms. Zafira-san, Reinforce-san, Shamal-sensei, Signum-sensei, Vita-chan and you, Hayate-chan, are all precious family members to me in my heart. I am unable to form the right words to express how important you guys are to me. I am sorry for letting you down. I love you all, from the bottom of my heart. I am unsure of how I could ever repay what you all have done for me._

 _If I don't make it, please help me pass the letters to my family and Vivio. The letters are in your old room, hidden in between the mattress. I am sorry for giving you such a horrible task. I have a small amount of savings. I know that it would not be enough, but it should be able to help Vivio out for more than a few years at least. Whatever else I own, is yours for the taking. Please tell Vivio… that I love her to pieces… and I am sorry for making her cry again._

 _As for Fate-chan… I really hope that I have managed to get her back. If this action doesn't, I don't know what else would. Please tell her that I love her… so much so that I am willing to risk and bet my life on this decision. I am sorry for what I have done, but I will never regret making this decision. A life without Fate-chan… is not a life… I would rather die for her than to live a life without her. If she is back, she will need help… lots of help to get over this ordeal… to get over me. I believe that she would come right in time… She is much stronger than I am… Both Fate-chan and Vivio would begin as strangers, but I hope that they will come to love each other. They are mother and daughter by blood after all. Please help them out as much as possible, as and when you can._

 _Once again, I am so sorry for being so selfish._

 _Love always,  
Nanoha._


	37. Chapter 36

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Hayate POV**

"That girl is soooo going to get it from me when she wakes up later today!" I barked.

"She did just survive another operation." Rein reminded me.

"Arrrh!" I screamed with anger as I raised my clenched fists! I turned to look at Fate.

She was still curled up in the corner… I let out a sigh and said, "Signum, can you please go get something for her hand?"

"Sure." Signum replied as she left the room.

"Let's get your hands cleaned up first, aye?" I asked as I reached for her hands. Fate quickly pulled her hands away and gripped her fists tighter. Fresh blood started to drip from her wounds again.

"Fate. Don't do this to yourself. You are not helping anyone when you act like this." Rein told Fate off.

"Do you want to read her will?" Fate just shook her head.

"You should read it… Come on…." I suggested.

Fate reached for Nanoha's will with trembling hands. The more she read it, the harder she cried. "I'm so sorry… It's all my fault…" Fate mumbled over and over again as she cried.

After Signum dressed up Fate's wounds, she asked again, "Can you please tell us what happened?"

It took a while, but Fate finally stopped crying and told us what happened in between sniffles.

"So, are you really back?" Vita-chan asked.

"I don't know." Fate replied.

"What is your last clearest memory?" Signum asked.

"Everything! Nothing!" Fate-chan snivelled.

"When did we meet you?" Rein asked.

"When I was around 9. Signum rescued me."

"Who's your father?"

"Jail Scaglietti." Fate replied without even thinking twice. All of us just let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to do… My head's so messed up… It's like both memories are true… I don't think I can trust myself to be with her ever again…" Fate admitted.

"I think that is the last thing she will ever want to hear from you when she knows that you are you again…"

"How can you be so sure that I'm me? I'm not even sure myself." Fate replied as she shook her head.

"Can you tell us how they managed to capture you?" Rein queried.

Fate went on explaining how she was captured and how she had been tortured… It was brutal… totally brutal! If Nanoha hears any of this, her heart would just break into pieces…

"Due always checks in on me… but Quattro was the executor." Fate said.

"I've never been so glad that I killed someone. Fate, she died by my hands!" Vita-chan growled.

"Thank you…" Fate replied. Even though they are dead, how I wish I could kill them over again! She seemed to have a blank in her memory… around the period of time where the false merged with the truth.

"From what you told us… I don't think there is any way of undoing it. You just have to learn what's true and what's not on your own." Rein said.

"And by cowering in this room, it's not going to help you uncover the truth." Signum said.

"Are you going to visit Nanoha-chan when she wakes up later today?"

"No." Fate replied immediately.

"Why? After all that she had done for you…"

"You care an awful lot about her, don't you? Why would you want put her in harm's way?" Fate shot back.

"I do care about her… We all do… She's family…"

"There's more to it than meets the eye. I've seen the way she acts towards you. I've seen the way you looked at her. You both care an awful lot for each other… More than normal that is… I did have a period of time where my eyes were not clouded so I could see past the front both of you put up. Plus I've also seen some pictures of both you…" Fate said.

"Why are you pointing the barrel at me? You are just trying to change the topic."

"She's much happier with you anyway. Why not make it official? She will forget about me in due time." Fate suggested.

"This is crazy! Are you hearing yourself?!" I semi-shouted.

"Rein. Haven't you ever doubted? Anyone here? Cos I had seen proof. Pictures with timestamps and all… When we were out there slaving our asses off during missions, they were back here having a good time… Even when they were younger… They always had something going on behind the scenes." Fate said heatedly.

"And where did you see those pictures, may I ask?" Shamal inquired.

"Back in the lab…" Fate replied as her voice tailed off. Everyone else just gave Fate the are-you-sure-about-this expression.

"Look, pal… Just use that stupid f-up brain of yours and think for a second! How many times had she put her life on the line just for you? If you EVER doubt her love for you, just think about that!"

All of us just stood there in silence for a moment.

"Fate. I won't deny that Nanoha and I are close. We care for each other more than friends but we were NEVER lovers. She is irreplaceable to me and vice versa. Everybody here knows that. Including Rein. What you fail to understand is that we were never an item. We never crossed any boundaries. I had the hots for Rein ever since I was 9. No one else except Nanoha knows it."

"Pfff" Vita-chan let out while restraining give a half-suppressed laugh.

I immediately turned and looked at that direction.

"It was as clear as a bell." Signum said with a titter.

"You tried so hard to hide it back then, that's why…" Shamal said as she giggled while she used a hand to cover her smile.

"I've err… always known… I wanted to explain to you but you were too young to understand…" Rein said whilst blushing, looking embarrassed and super cute.

"That's why she always kept you at a arm's length..." Vita-chan said as she laughed.

"We thought you would grow out of it." Signum added as she chuckled.

"But in the end, somehow you manage to melt her heart years down the road…" Shamal said while giving Rein a you-are-so-busted look.

Rein just blushed more and smiled shyly.

I went redder than a tomato! Snapping my head back towards Fate, and I cleared my throat. *Clears throat* "We should get Chrono to send us all the pictures they found in the lab. We will go through them 1 by 1 with you. That way, you will know which is true and which isn't." I said, steering the conversation back to business.

"Hayate… can I beg you for a favour please?" Fate plead.

-0-

Nanoha-chan woke up at 1522 that afternoon. We rushed from the cafeteria to her ward once Vita-chan called.

I walked right into her ward, went straight up to her and slapped her right across her face. She wasn't stunned by it, as if she was expecting this to happen. Nanoha-chan sat there with her head hung low and her hand on her face where I slapped her.

I threw her will at her with a scowl, "NEVER EVER pull this kind of stunt again!"

"I'm sorry…" Nanoha said.

"Have you thought about how people around you would have felt?!" I continued shouting.

"You were so damn lucky that I went down early! What would have happened if I went down to the basement late? Huh? If I was even 10 minutes later…I would have… I would have…" and I started crying.

I leaned down and all but crashed into Nanoha for a hug.

"… I would have lost you… You stupid fool…" I cried.

Nanoha just hugged me back, stroking the back of my head to comfort me, and apologised, "I'm so sorry…" and she started crying too.

After the waterworks had shut down, we rested our foreheads against each other and I scolded, "Baka!"

"I'm sorry, Hayate-chan." Nanoha-chan replied. As soon as I stood back up, Nanoha asked, "How's Fate-chan?"

"She is sort of back but still confused." Rein replied.

We explained to her what we discovered from the conversation we had in the wee hours.

"At least she's back!" Nanoha said excitedly.

I took a laptop out from my bag and handed it to Nanoha-chan.

"What's this for?" Nanoha-chan asked.

"You might want to log in tonight after your family leaves."

Nanoha instantly understood, and probed sadly, "She's not coming… is she?"

"No."


	38. Chapter 37

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Nanoha POV**

Right after kaa-san left, I quickly switched on the laptop and logged on. She's online! Fate-chan is online!

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You there, Fate-chan?_

 _BardicheAssault: Hi_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hi back_

*Silence*

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You… not coming?_

 _BardicheAssault: No_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Not even for a bit?_

 _BardicheAssault: No_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why?!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hayate-chan told me that you got your memories back…_

 _BardicheAssault: I think I did_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Then why?_

*Silence*

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Do you doubt me?_

 _BardicheAssault: Hayate told you, huh?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't know…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Why? How?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I was never with her!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: It's not what you think!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: At least give me a chance to explain_

 _BardicheAssault: I know. Hayate explained_

*Silence*

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Do you not love me anymore?_

*More silence*

 _RaisingHeartExelion: FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: ANSWER ME!_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't think I can trust myself with you any more…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Hayate-chan and I have nothing going on!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Never has been!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: We are just friends… and family…_

 _BardicheAssault: More than friends, isn't it?_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Yes… but…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: We are closer than friends, but not the way you are interpreting…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Please let me explain to you face-to-face…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: It's not what you think_

 _BardicheAssault: It's not that_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Then what is?_

 _BardicheAssault: I can't trust myself to be with you_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Meaning?_

 _BardicheAssault: My memories are all messed up…_

 _BardicheAssault: I still think of Jail as my father…_

 _BardicheAssault: I still remember my anger towards you…_

 _BardicheAssault: I still remember that… I'm supposed to kill you…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: But you got your memories back…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You should know how I feel about you…_

 _BardicheAssault: I…_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't want to hurt you…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Just as long as you give us a go_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I believe that we can work this out_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't know…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: I love you_

 _BardicheAssault: I know you do… I think_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: You think?!_

 _BardicheAssault: Nanoha…_

 _BardicheAssault: It's not you…_

 _BardicheAssault: Never has been…_

 _BardicheAssault: It's me…_

 _BardicheAssault: It's all my fault that you are in the hospital now_

 _BardicheAssault: It's all my fault that you got stabbed in the first place_

 _BardicheAssault: And I… had injured you badly when we fought …_

 _BardicheAssault: Twice!_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't think you will be safe with me… ever_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So? You didn't remember me then!_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: It's different now!_

 _BardicheAssault: I don't think I can do this…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: So… you are going to leave me…_

 _RaisingHeartExelion: Again…_

 _BardicheAssault: I am sorry_

I just slammed the lid shut and swiped it off the table. I sat there and cried my eyes out. I hurts so much…

Now that Fate-chan is finally back, she is choosing to leave me again… Why?! Why?! Why is she always like that?! Is our love really that worthless?! I don't think I can do this anymore… I just can't take it anymore! If loving someone is going to be so painful… I'd rather not love in the first place…

For the next few days, I did nothing but cry. Ignoring everyone and anyone… including Hayate-chan and Vivio.

-0-

 **Hayate POV**

"That fool! I wish I could strangle her! Why does she always choose to run away?" I said annoyingly.

"Because she's not very good at dealing with feelings." Signum replied.

"She's been this way since she was younger." Zafira added.

"And she thinks that this is the best option… Even if it hurts the both of them." Rein added.

"What can we do to turn this around? I mean… We finally got her back. Nanoha-chan almost lost her life again to get her back! And now she is choosing to leave her! I can't believe this!" I growled in frustration.

"Will meeting Vivio help Fate?" Vita-chan suggested.

"I doubt so, but it's worth a try!"

Vivio was all excited yet angry at the same time when I told her about meeting Fate. "

Hayate-baa-san, is loving someone always painful?" Vivio asked.

"Hmm… Why do you ask?"

"Because Hayate-baa-san and Nanoha-mama always tells me how much Nanoha-mama loves Fate-mama. But all Nanoha-mama does is cry…" Vivio replied sadly.

"Sometime loving someone hurts too. You are a bit young to understand… Let's see… It's just like when you play at the playground. Are you happy?"

"Yes" Vivio replied with a smile. "How do you feel when you fall down while playing?"

"It hurts!" Vivio replied with a pout.

"So, will the pain stop you from going out to play again?"

"No…" Vivio replied with a confused look.

"Love is something like that I guess. When you are happy, you are on cloud nine. When things aren't going as smoothly, it hurts more than falling down."

"Does Fate-mama not love Nanoha-mama?"

"Well… only she herself knows the answer. How about you ask Fate-mama when you see her?"

"I don't think I like Fate-mama… She always make Nanoha-mama cry… And when Nanoha-mama cries, Vivio feels sad too." Vivio said.

I carried Vivio in my arms and said, "That's because you love Nanoha-mama."

"Even though Nanoha-mama had ignored you for the last few days, you know that she still loves you, right?" I asked.

"Umm! But I don't like to see Nanoha-mama cry. She looks like she is in so much pain. Even more painful than when Vivio falls down…" Vivio replied sadly.

"Let's just try to cheer her up when Nanoha-mama comes home, okay?"

"Umm." Vivio replied with a nod.

"Good girl. Let's go see your Fate-mama."

"Okay…" Vivio replied.

-0-

When I opened the door to Fate's room in the basement, Vivio all but hid behind Vita-chan.

"Vivio-chan, I would like you to meet your other kaa-san, Fate."

She looked at us questionably then stared at Fate by peeking out behind Vita-chan.

"Fate-mama?" She whispered.

All Fate did was to stare at Vivio.

"Did you forget you have a daughter?" I asked sarcastically.

Fate was dumbstruck.

"She looks a lot like you, doesn't she? Nanoha always says that Vivio has your eyes."

"I… She looks more like Nanoha…" Fate said with a smile as she walked towards us.

When Fate was standing in front of us, Vivio came out from behind Vita-chan and approached Fate. To our surprise, she kicked Fate in the leg! And it was a pretty good kick too! Her lessons with Vita-chan are paying off!

"That's for making Nanoha-mama cry!" Vivio said.

"Even the kid knows who the villain is." Fate laughed sadly.

Fate squated down to meet Vivio at her eye level, and said, "I'm sorry, Vivio."

"Do you not love Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked. No reply.

"Nanoha-mama is better off with Hayate-baa-san! At least she makes her smile!" Vivio shouted and ran off.

I just shrugged my shoulders and left the room too.

Fate hasn't asked about Nanoha ever since that day when they talked online... Nanoha hasn't mentioned Fate's name since, but she cried every night when she thought we weren't around.

'This has to stop… but how?'

Thinking back to the past…

"I wonder…" I said to myself and an evil smile made its way onto my face...

"Hayate, what are you thinking about? You are scaring us…" Vita-chan pointed out.

-0-

A week after Nanoha-chan got back from the hospital. We were all sitting in the living room after dinner. Vivio was over with the Takamachis. We were all enjoying the luxury of another normal, non-eventful day.

I was all snuggled up to my love while waiting for Signum to bring Fate up from the basement. I whispered sweet nothings to my love, and she giggled like a kid.

Fate arrived but did not make her presence known. I was rubbing my nose affectionately against my love's when Signum cleared her throat to announce their arrival.

"Ah… Please take a seat, Fate."

Once my love realised that Fate was in the room with us, she just hugged me tighter and rested her head between my nape and shoulder. My hand hung across her shoulders protectively as I looked at Fate.

She looks annoyed.

"What do you want with me?" Fate asked crudely.

"What's with the face, Fate?"

"What are you doing?" Fate asked with a bit of anger showing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Aren't you in love with Rein? What's up with you and Nanoha?" Fate pointed out angrily.

"Hey, chill. You did pass, so… why not?"

"What about Rein?" I extended my other hand and Rein came over without another word.

Once Rein was in my arm, I planted a kiss on her lips, and said, "Rein belongs to me anyway. She doesn't mind being 2nd."

"What?!" Fate shouted.

"Like Vivio said, I can make Nanoha happy. Why not? She deserves to be loved and be happy. I proposed and Nanoha accepted. We've been close to begin with. We just took a step forward and crossed the line. I should have done this way earlier. I am practically raising Vivio too. The Takamachis gladly accepted me." I replied as I planted kisses on Nanoha's head.

Nanoha-chan lifted her head up and smiled. 'Gosh! What a lovely smile.' I couldn't help but return the smile.

I nuzzled her neck lightly and said, "Just give me a few minutes to finish up here, then we can head back to our room, okay?"

Nanoha-chan nodded her head and returned to resting her head in between my nape and shoulder. Living the dream! A girl in each arm! Wow!

"I don't have much time to waste. I just wanted to tell you that we are officially releasing you. You are free to go wherever you want. I think Lindy wants to catch up with you before you disappear again." Fate just stood there and glared at me.

'If only looks could kill aye.'

"Oh yeah, the wedding will be happening next month on the 15th. You are free to attend the ceremony if you wish to. And you can visit Vivio whenever you want. I'm not going to place any restrictions. You are her kaa-san after all. Even though it's just by blood only…"

"Does Vivio know about this? How can she be alright with this?" Fate questioned.

"She's more than happy! She even gave us a hand in planning for the wedding. We have been a family since the day she arrived, and come next month, she's going to be _my_ daughter." I replied.

"Nanoha… are you sure about this?! How can you be alright with this? You deserve better…" Fate asked softly.

"Why do you care? Didn't you decided to dump me yet again? I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm over it. I have shed enough tears." Nanoha-chan replied without looking at Fate.

Nanoha-chan cuddled my face with both her hands and turned my face towards her.

"Ne, are we done here yet? I want to go back to our room and continue from this afternoon…" Nanoha-chan said and she gave me a nice wet kiss right on my lips… just short of the tongue action.

"Mmm…" I moaned and dropped my hand to her waist to pull her closer for a deeper kiss.

Fate rushed in and shoved me away hard.

"Keep your hands off Nanoha!" Fate growled.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted after crashing into Rein.

Fate swiftly scoops Nanoha up into a bridal position.

"She's mine!" Fate shouted and ran out of the living room, heading towards Nanoha's room.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" I shouted as I struggled in her arms.

Once we are in the room, Fate dumps me on the bed. I bounced twice before landing on the mattress. Fate started pacing.

"Are you done?!" I questioned.

"NO!" Fate-chan replied through gritted teeth. She looked like she's just about to pull her hair out.

"You know you are just acting silly now." I said as I got off the bed.

Fate-chan turned and pushed me back onto the bed.

"I need to get back to Hayate. Can I go?"

"Why?" Fate asked.

She stopped pacing and kneeled in front of me, and asked, "Why are you doing this to yourself? Is it because you are trying to hurt me?" Fate asked.

"I don't mind if you hurt me but why hurt yourself in the process?" Fate-chan continued.

"What makes you think I am hurting myself? Gosh! Get over yourself will you? Hayate is very nice to me. We feel for each other, so it's only natural."

"But she is already in love with Reinforce. She won't be able to love you whole heartedly…" Fate-chan said.

"Whole heartedly?! Been there, done that. It didn't work out, remember?!" I answered as I stared at her.

"Arrhhh… Nanoha… you can do better than that. You can do better than her!" Fate-chan semi-shouted in frustration.

"Are we done? I've got plans before picking Vivio up from kaa-san..."

"Do you really believe that she loves you?" Fate plead.

"Yes. Can I go now?"

When Fate-chan said nothing, I started making my way to the door. Just when I got my hand on the door knob, Fate-chan grabbed my shoulders, spun me around and trapped me against the door.

"I'm not going to let you leave like that…" Fate-chan said.

She lowered her head and tried to kiss me. I pushed her as hard as I could, and shouted "We are over!"

I tried the door again and failed. Fate-chan spun me around, grabbed my hand by my wrist and held it above my head against the door.

"Do you like, get turn on with this position? Cos this is the third time you are doing this to me…" I said.

"We are never over… As long as I feel for you and you feel for me… we will never be over…" Fate-chan said gently.

I stood there and waited for her to continue.

"I… I love you, Nanoha. I don't want us to be apart… I don't want to hurt you, but you got hurt repeatedly because of me…" Fate-chan said.

"What am I supposed to do…? I'm no good for you… but I can't keep away from you either… I can't stand seeing you with anyone else… You belong to me as much as I belong to you…" Fate-chan begged.

"Please… I really don't know what to do… Please tell me what should I do…" Fate-chan pleaded.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!"


	39. Chapter 38

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **A/N:** Some scenes were taken from Jeaniene Frost's novel. Delicious! This song is always playing whenever I am writing a scene of how Nanoha feels… It's _Fate_! I just have to incorporate it into the story line. It's an English translation of the song from " /2010/01/31/lyrics-mahou-shoujo-lyrical-nanoha-the-movie-1st-ed-my-wish-my-love-tamura-yukari/" I will change some of the words to fit the story. Of cos, they come in pairs! " /2010/01/13/lyrics-mahou-shoujo-lyrical-nanoha-movie-1st-theme-song-phantom-minds-mizuki-nana/"

 **Song Used:**

\- Tamura Yukari - My Wish My Love

\- Mizuki Nana - PHANTOM MINDS

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Fate POV**

"Wa…" was all I managed before she cut me off with a kiss. We remained in that position, kissing each other with all the pent-up hunger we had. The taste of her mouth was intoxicating, the caress of her tongue was electrifying.

I released her hands and ran my hands down her body. Her moans were music to my ears. I slid from her mouth and kissed along that beautiful jawline before moving down to the fullness of her breasts. I could feel her hard nipples through the material, begging for attention.

As I massaged her breast and stroked her nipples, she moaned even louder. I dotted kisses and nibbled along her collarbone. She teased me back with her mouth and tongue with kisses and licks while sending more tingling ripples over my body.

After I made quick work of unbuttoning her blouse and shifted her bra out of the way, I just stared at the scars that littered her body. Regrets must have been showing on my face because Nanoha gently stroked my face before lifting it up to her.

"Your body used to be so smooth… and void of this reminder of pain…"

"I'm ugly now… aren't I?" Nanoha said.

"No! You are as beautiful as the day when I first met you. But… these are all my fault…"

"If you are really regretting about this, then promise me we will be together forever. Promise me that you will never leave me… and that you will never go on mission without me or any backup…" Nanoha said with her soothing voice.

"Nanoha!" I cried as I buried my face to her chest.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

When we were in bed, Fate-chan quickly removed my underwear and started licking my very wet and heated core. She concentrates on my swell, licking and flicking with her tongue, sucking and more licking…

This sensation is just driving me crazy! She then licked my entrance… stroking and penetrating with her tongue.

Oh gosh… It feels so good…

"Fate-chan… let me touch you too… I want to touch you… I need to feel you…"

"Let me pleasure you more first…" Fate-chan said in between licking and sucking my core.

She flicked her tongue faster and deeper… until this overpowering feeling can't be contained anymore.

"Fate…" I moaned as I came with an earth-shattering ecstasy.

After I came back to earth, Fate-chan came up and lay beside me. It feels so good to be in her arms again… This is where I belong…

"Nanoha…" Fate attempted to speak but was cut off by my kiss again.

Her mouth closers over mine again, and our tongues twined together as she rubbed her body against mine. I was savouring her moans as our skin met, having her breast rubbed against mine feels so good…

"Fate-chan… I want us to come together…" She straddled over my thigh, lifting one leg onto her shoulder, and started riding.

"Nanoha… Ohh… Nanoha…" Fate-chan moaned.

With each new thrust, the intensity built up inside me, spreading until my whole body throbbed. The waves of pleasure cascading from my core, making me cry out, "Fate-chan… If you go any faster, I won't last… Fate-chan… Fate-chan…"

She uses one hand to pinch and tease my nipples. This intensifed the sensation, sending me over the top.

In mid climax, Fate-chan cried, "Nanoha… I'm going to come… Let's come together…"

I began arcing my back as I couldn't take the sensation anymore.

Seeing this, Fate goes even faster! The whole bed was shaking rapidly as she pounded. Fate-chan came as I was coming for the second time.

After we came back to our senses, Fate-chan asked, "Nanoha… what about Hayate?"

"What?" I replied dizzily.

"I thought you are marrying her next month." Fate-chan replied as she stared into my eyes.

"Hmm… can we not talk about that now?" Nanoha replied.

Fate-chan got out of bed, picked up her blouse and started to get dressed, "But I need to know…" I

let out a sigh, grabbed my blouse from Fate-chan and got partially dressed too.

I then sat back onto the bed. I patted on the empty spot beside me, asking her to join me.

"I… I think I should stand here…" Fate-chan rejected.

"Fate-chan, come over here and take a seat please." I replied.

She reluctantly came over and sat beside me…

-0-

 **Fate POV**

"Fate-chan, can you please look at me when I talk to you? Please?" Nanoha asked.

When I lifted my head to look at her, she cupped my face with her hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Fate-chan… It has always been you. Only you and no one else… Don't you know how much I love you?" Nanoha whispered.

"But just now…"

"How else could we get you to face your own feelings?" Nanoha probed.

"I'm so going to get it from Reinforce-san when I see her… cos I wasn't supposed to kiss Hayate-chan on her lips!" Nanoha said playfully and stick her tongue out.

"You mean… everything is fake?"

"Well, there are some truths to it." Nanoha replied.

"So you do love Hayate?!"

"Yes and no. I love Hayate-chan, but it's not the same kind of love I have for you." Nanoha replied.

"I love you more than life itself. *Kiss* You, *Kiss* Fate Testarossa Harlaown, *Kiss* and no one else." Nanoha announced.

"But Nanoha… I don't deserve you… I don't deserve your love…"

"I beg to differ." Nanoha said.

-0-

 **Nanoha POV**

"I won't forget your eyes from the day we met.  
I learned what it meant to have a special someone.  
It's as bright as the warm sunlight shining through as the trees swayed.

But sometimes even my heart wavers with sadness.  
Why can't I use my words? Why is it that we had to pass by and now I'm lost again?  
Without even reaching you, my words, they just melt away…

My wish, my love; Gathering my "thank you"  
I want to give you my thanks, so take it okay?  
Even if I let them overflow,  
With a brilliant smile, I want to send them to you.

I'm searching for that "special" something that I can do…  
Like putting on a ring of morning dew as I held out my fingers to the light.

I wish I could be kinder and stronger.  
But if I can't do it well, this awkward devotion I have will wither away in vain.

My wish, my love; Gathering only the "I love you"  
I want to give you my love, so just stay put okay?  
My passion in full bloom are the feelings I can't say,  
Which are what I want to reach you so badly.

My wish, My love; I hope your tomorrow  
Will always shine like the blue sky.

Even if it's too much to hold,  
Take these feeling that I can't say,  
With a brilliant smile, I will send them to you  
My wish, My love"

-0-

 **Fate POV**

"Nanoha… that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me… I…"

"I was always looking for a place overflowing with real smiles.  
In that faint warmth, the future was reflected, immovable.  
In an unseen morrow, hope piled up.  
Now rather than repeating these restless nights,  
I want to protect the happiness that we have here.

On the nameless starry sky floating in your clear innocent eyes,  
I'll gently write down the constellation only I know, The Coordinate of Dreams.  
Even if I completely disappear within the profound darkness,  
I'll never lose these lasting memories with you.

"Can I tell you…?" You are the first to touch the door to my heart.  
Before I was aware of this feeling, I grew completely accustomed to the time I spent alone.  
The pain that pierces my chest, the feelings that won't reach.  
Just so that I wouldn't notice them, I lied to myself repeatedly,  
And thought sorrowfully "I'm not supposed to have a reason."

On the miracle of that day we met,  
We were tied together by the prologue of a story no one could have imagined.  
Even if it's just ordinary words, I want to tell you honestly…  
That I'll fly back to you!  
"Let's go…" I'm no longer lost!

Did I wish for an end somewhere…?  
I don't know my destination,  
But I can hear your voice  
Telling me it's "the beginning."

Even if it's just ordinary words I want to tell you honestly…  
I'll fly back to you!  
Because I'll always be by your side…"

-0-

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha cried.

I just held on to her and repeatedly apologised, "I'm so sorry… Sorry for leaving you… Sorry for hurting you… I'm so sorry, Nanoha."

Moments had passed while we sat there and held onto each other like a lifeline. I thought about it, over and over again in my head, and finally… finally came to a conclusion!

I stood up and walked towards the door. Nanoha started crying even harder as she asked, "Are you going to walk away from me again? Do our words not mean anything?"

"Nanoha…" I replied as I went over to the wardrobe. I used all the strength I could muster and pushed the wardrobe away from the wall, just enough so I could reach my hand in.

"What… what are you doing, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she sniffled.

'Found it! It's still here, where I left it…'

With the small box in hand, I walked over to Nanoha nervously.

"Nanoha… I know I had done nothing but hurt you in the past… and I know that you deserve better… but…" I said and I got down on one knee.

"I really love you, Takamachi Nanoha. I never knew that I was capable of loving someone until I met you… You gave me back my life and a reason to live on. You had accepted me with open arms, and never once gave up on me… I know that I'm no good… my words are worthless… But here, now, I promise you with my life… If you are willing to…" I held out my hand and opened the wee box to reveal a ring.

"Takamachi Nanoha, will you please marry me?"

Nanoha came crashing down, crying while say "YES!"

"Yes, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, I will marry you!" I nervously took the ring out from the box, lifted Nanoha's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

I lowered my head and kissed the ring and her finger.

"I promise you that I will try my very best to never let you down again. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life."

After that, I looked up and saw a very happy crying Nanoha.

"I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too, Fate-chan," Nanoha replied and we kissed.


	40. Epilogue

**Internet Friends**

 **A/N:** This is a work of fanfiction. Businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own any of the characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

 **Old Author's Notes:**

Yes! I am going to make you work for the last chapter. Lots of thanks to go around!

Thank you for reading my story. What started out to be a short story project became 40 chapters in total! Whoo! What a journey! It has been a magical ride! Thank you so much for your support! It's because of your support, I made it this far. And thank you for providing constructive criticism. I am learning as I go.

Thank y'all for following, favourite-ting and reviewing.

Thank you to **_jaylesmis_** , **_Creepy soul_** , **_Fatekitty_** and **_Lightarcana_** for reviewing since the early chapters.

Thank you to all other reviewers; **_Fate-chan2015_** _,_ _ **juistja**_ _,_ _ **NanoFate**_ _,_ _ **Kuraa**_ _,_ _ **FrostyAsian**_ _,_ _ **norg**_ _,_ _ **ZonaRose**_ _,_ _ **Wolfy**_ _ **Schnee**_ _,_ _ **Lupis**_ _ **Suigintou**_ and _ **just2think**_.

I would also like to give Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki special thanks for all the helpful information and explanation. Many facts used in the story was taken from there.

Someone mentioned that the title doesn't reflect the story. I kinda agree (a little) too but not changing the title because it meant something… Plus, in the storyline, that's how NanoFate met. So, no matter what kind of ending they have, they will always be internet friends. ~ Silly reasoning ~

A BIG thank you to all the staff that came up and produced my top fav anime series, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!

Special thanks to _Mehere_ for helping me proof-read before I post. Some errors did manage to slip through as I presume gaming was more interesting *winks*

I would like to thank muffin forum too!

Why you ask? There are actual truths embedded in this story! That's actually how _Mehere_ and I started out. The meeting up at train station without knowing how each other looked like sure brought me down memory lane! Of cos _Mehere_ and I are not like some super agents. I wish I was, but sadly, I'm not. We have our fair shares of drama but nothing as drastic as the story. None of us nearly died. We did however, experienced more than enough time being apart. Hee hee.

Will take a wee break after this and work on something new I guess. Still unsure of how it would go tho.

Enough about me… let's get back to the story! This is what you are here for. Hope this last chapter will not be a disappointment.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

The next morning. Once I stepped into the living room, Vivio came running, "Nanoha-mama!"

After hugging Vivio, I greeted Vivio and everyone "Good Morning."

Fate-chan was standing behind me. She bowed and apologised to everyone. Vivio just stared at Fate-chan questionably.

Fate-chan squatted down to meet her at her eye level. "Vivio, I know I have not been there for both you and Nanoha-mama in the past. I will try my best from now on. Can you please forgive me and give me a chance to be your mama too?" Fate-chan asked Vivio.

Vivio turned to look at me, then she turned to look at everyone else before settling her eyes on Fate-chan again.

"Will… will you leave us again?" Vivio asked.

"Only when my work requires me to, but hopefully it won't be too long a time apart." Fate-chan answered.

Vivio thought for a bit, then asked, "Will you make Nanoha-mama cry again?"

"Hopefully only in happiness." Fate-chan replied.

Vivio continued, "Do you love Nanoha-mama?"

Fate-chan immediately answered with a warm smile, "Yes, Vivio. I love Nanoha-mama more than anything else."

Vivio just stood there, staring at Fate-chan as if she was doubting her... I don't know about the rest, but I sure am holding my breath!

"What about Vivio? Do you love Vivio?"

"Of course I will love you too, Vivio" Fate-chan replied as she stroked Vivio on her head.

Vivio hugged Fate-chan and cried "Fate-mama."

-0

All of us felt blessed to have witnessed this lovely scene. A good start to our new future!

Hayate-chan came up to me and teased, "A good night? You guys went in after dinner and only just came out…"

I gave her a warning slap on her shoulder, "Hayate-chan!"

Fate-chan just stood there and blushed… That was not helping!

Rein came up and stood beside Hayate-chan.

"Reinforce-san, I am really sorry about yesterday night… for…"

Reinforce-san pinched my cheek really hard as she said " And that's for what you did yesterday."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I apologised.

"You too! You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much!" Reinforce-san said as she stared at Hayate-chan.

"But I apologised for yesterday already… Please don't be angry, ne?" Hayate-chan replied with both her hands clapped together in front of her.

"WOW! I spot some new jewellery!" Hayate-chan said straightaway to change the topic.

"When did that happen? How did it happen?" Hayate-chan said as she casually rested her hand across my shoulder. She then turned and whispered, "And you got to tell me all about the juicy bits too!"

I just giggled and blushed, replied with a wink

"We shall see about that!" Everyone came over to congratulate us.

"Oh ya, Fate-chan, we need to tell my parents too…" The blood instantly drained from Fate-chan's face.

"That would be very interesting! I shall tag along to see what Shiro-san is going to do about this!" Signum-sensei said.

"Nanoha… you are going to help me… right?" Fate-chan requested.

"Haha… you are on your own for this." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"Most probably, you will just end up on the floor of the dojo… nothing new." Vita-chan assumed.

All of us, except Fate-chan, just laughed. Hayate-chan gave me a hug to congratulate me. As we rested our foreheads against each other's, Hayate-chan said, "I am really happy for you, Nanoha-chan."

"Thank you, Hayate-chan." I replied.

A set of hands snaked across our chests and pulled us apart. Both hugging us with our back against them.

"Jealous?" I asked Fate-chan as I tiled my head to look at her.

Reinforce-san just hugged Hayate-chan tightly.

I looked at Hayate-chan and we both laughed.

"Rein was especially jealous after what happened yesterday night. Who knew she would feel that way!" Hayate-chan laughed.

"I had never given a second thought about how close you are to Nanoha-chan until Fate pointed it out…" Reinforce-san said to Hayate-chan.

Both Hayate-chan and I broke into a fit of laughter. As if we were twins in sync, we escaped the hugs and walked up to each other. We stood side by side and draped our arms across each other's shoulder.

We asked in sync, "Are you both jealous of us being close?" Not waiting for any reply, we shook our head and said in sync, "Tsk tsk tsk… So little faith…"

Both Reinforce-san and Fate-chan denied silently. They walked away as they knew that we were just teasing them now but continued to stare after they were seated at the table. We doubled over laughing harder.

-0-

I had called earlier in the day to inform my parents that we, as in the whole group, would like to drop by tonight. There are some things we needed to talk about.

We went over to my parents' place later that day after the café was closed. Everybody tagged along for the 'show'. Fate was literally shaking in her boots!

When To-san saw that Fate-chan with us, he immediately rushed over and grabbed Fate-chan by the collar!

"Anata. Let's sit down and hear them out first." Kaa-san said.

I just stood there and sighed.

To-san was reluctant to let go initially, but after being stared at by Kaa-san, he let Fate-chan go and stomped into the living room.

When we were all settled in the living room, Hayate-chan and Signum-sensei helped me explained the whole situation from the very beginning to where we are now. Of course, we left out a lot of details… but at least they now know the main points of what had happened.

I really hope that they will forgive Fate-chan… and accept her. Fate-chan got up and bowed a perfect 90 degrees to apologise for what had happened. And that was my cue.

"To-san, Kaa-san, Kyoya-nii and Miyuki-nee, Fate-chan and I also have a piece of important news we would like to share…"

"NO!" To-san interrupted.

"But I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I don't like where this conversation is heading…" To-san replied.

"Anata, please let them finish." Kaa-san said with a warning stare.

To-san sat back and gave Fate-chan a deadly stare. Kaa-san placed her hands on To-san's to calm him down.

"Shiro-san, Momoko-san, Kyoya-san and Miyuki-san, I… I would like to ask for your permission to marry Nanoha. I proposed to Nanoha yesterday and she has accepted. Vivio had also given me her approval. But we can't move forward without your blessings. Please allow me to marry your daughter!" Fate-chan announced.

Kyoya-nii and Miyuki-nee snickered a little while Kaa-san smiled as her eyes shone with excitement.

"Do you really expect me to say yes just like that? How dare you just waltz in and out of Nanoha's life?! Do you know how upset she was when you left her?! You not only put her through all those bad experiences, you had made my dear daughter cried umpteen times too!" To-san growled.

Fate-chan immediately dropped onto her knees and bowed low, so low that her face was almost kissing the floor.

"Please… I really love Nanoha, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that I am not the best choice for Nanoha, and that I am nowhere good enough to be with her… but I will use what's left of this life to shower her with love and happiness! All I ask for is a chance for me to prove to you…" Fate-chan pleaded.

Hearing Fate-chan proclaim her love for me in front of everyone like this made me felt dizzy with happiness. I just can't help myself when I blushed and smiled tenderly.

"You. Dojo. Now." was all To-san said as he towered over Fate-chan.

-0-

"Pick your weapon." To-san said as he chose a bokuto.

Fate-chan went for a staff. I guess that was the closest thing she could get to a scythe.

"Let's see what you've got." To-san said and they danced.

They both inched forward and backwards, trying to spot an opening.

To-san swung up high and used the momentum to turn a 360 and aimed for the body. Fate-chan stepped back as she titled her head backwards to miss the first strike.

She used the staff to block the strike to her body. Fate-chan then brought her staff close and released a piercing strike towards To-san. To-san just used his bokuto to direct the strike to the side as he stepped backwards.

Fate-chan went in for another strike. Tou-san swung his bokuto downwards to block her strike, forcing her staff to go low. He jumped a step forward and used his shin to break the staff. He swung right after breaking the staff and aimed for Fate-chan's head.

Fate-chan barely evaded it. To-san immediately went for the dead centre, from high above the head.

Fate-chan blocked and spun 360 to strike his body after flipping the staff around so that she was holding onto the sharp end. To-san skilfully blocked it and managed to get Fate-chan on her thigh.

This was getting too dangerous! I can even sense the bloodlust from here!

"To-san! Please! I think that's enough!" I shouted.

As I was about to jump in, Kaa-san held me on my shoulder and shook her head. All I could do was to stand there and pray for Fate-chan's safety.

To-san unleashed a sequence of one-two combo strikes, forcing Fate-chan to go defensive.

"Come on. If you can't do any better than this, how can I trust you to protect my daughter?!" To-san said.

"Nanoha. You have fought Testarossa before. Who do you think will lose?" Signum-sensei asked.

"I think it's more like who does she want to lose." Hayate-chan commented.

"Fate-chan is good… but I have never seen nor heard of to-san losing before…"

"Hmm." was all Signum-sensei replied.

"Fate-mama! Do your best!" Vivio shouted in encouragement.

Fate-chan turned to look at Vivio and smiled, and turned to look at me with a half-smile.

"Baka! Look forward!" I shouted as To-san went in for a strike.

Fate-chan evaded it beautifully with a spin to the left, then back towards the right.

It was as if she was dancing! She finished the evasion with a couple of flips backwards. Fate-chan stepped to the left and then the right, adding feints as she made her way towards To-san.

When To-san went in for a strike, Fate-chan did a head slip, feint to the right and spun to the left to attack To-san. Fate-chan aimed for his head. To-san was a split second late to react!

Fate-chan stopped the staff just inches away from To-san's head. She wore a smirk on her face as she thought she had won the fight.

To-san swept Fate-chan off her feet as he said, "Should have attacked all the way!"

Fate-chan landed on her ass with a loud thud.

"This is for hurting Nanoha!" To-san said as he landed a strike on Fate-chan's head!

"Muu… To-san! Why must you always treat Fate-chan this way?" I said as I ran up to Fate-chan.

She was out cold. A huge bump was already forming on her head.

"Hmm… I stand corrected! I really thought that Fate-chan would have won." Signum-sensei said as she came up to us.

"She did, but I really wanted to teach her a lesson." To-san snarled.

"Nanoha. I hope you are making the right choice here… But I so swear to God… If she dares to hurt you again, I would really unleash my shinai." To-san said.

"I hope so too, To-san." I replied with a smile.

I lifted Fate-chan's head so that her head was resting on my lap. Vivio came running with a wet cloth in her hands.

"You have our blessing, Nanoha. We look forward to the ceremony." Kaa-san said as she joined us.

"Don't worry, Shiro-ji-san. If she pulls that kind of stun again, she will have the Yagamis to answer to too!" Hayate-chan said in support.

Everybody just smiled and gave us (me as Fate-chan was in her la la land) their approval and blessings.

"Thank you… Thank y'all so much." I said as tears escaped from my eyes.

* * *

~ The end ~

 **A/N:** Once again, THANK YOU!

Until next time, whitedevilteh out!


End file.
